


MISSING

by JinForLife



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Babies, Character Deaths, Emotions, Fluff, Lesbian pairing, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sex, drarry fluff, hormonal teens, idk what else to tag, mostly gay sex, potion babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinForLife/pseuds/JinForLife
Summary: Draco and Harry join hands.Feelings begin.things happenps-  i suck at summaries





	1. Main Characters

**Author's Note:**

> i have been a Potterhead since 2012 and this is my 1st Drarry fic that i am posting.   
> hope it is acceptable

Main Characters-  
Draco Malfoy. Lilliandel Narcissa Potter-Malfoy  
Harry Potter Lynn Aradrin Potter-Malfoy.

Ron Weasley   
Hermione Granger 

Ginny Weasley   
Pansy Parkinson 

 

Theodore Nott   
Blaise Zabini 

Neville Longbottom  
Luna Lovegood(Malfoy)


	2. PROLOGUE

_ Prologue _

Harry sighed as he folded the Daily Prophet. The headlines read “DRACO MALFOY,MISSING”. Harry had the sudden urge to curse Dumbledore for putting him through this. He looked at the blonde boy sitting on the sofa and watching the telly. Not watching, staring. Dumbledore had brought him a week after their summer vacations started. Malfoy was bound to him with a promise of forsaking Voldemort. They will be going for their sixth year and reveal Malfoy. Malfoy hadn’t wanted to get the Dark Mark. With Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban, Voldemort had wanted to make Draco a Death Eater. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy did not want her son to suffer the same fate as her husband and had asked Dumbledore for help. Hence, this situation. Narcissa Malfoy was claiming ignorance. It was actually harsh. Narcissa had Obliviated herself and did not know about Draco’s whereabouts. They had been inside the house for two weeks and Harry had been in a predicament. He was just coming to terms with his sexuality. The fact that he was gay was pointed out to him by Seamus Finnegan. Harry was brooding and alone in his room. Seamus had come up looking for a book. They started to talk. In the middle of the conversation Harry had broken down. Seamus was trying to comfort him and ended up kissing him. Harry was shocked at first. But he needed an outlet for his emotions and he indulged in the kiss. He had liked it. Loved it even. Kissing a guy was so different than kissing a girl. At first Harry was confused. But then on his second tryst with Seamus, he knew he was definitely gay. And he has just come to realize that Draco Malfoy was hot and fit. It was common knowledge that Draco Malfoy was the handsomest guy of Hogwarts, after Cedric.

He could understand what those girls were talking about. For the past two days he had found himself hard just by the thought of those perfect, full lips of Draco Malfoy and how they will feel on him. He looked out of the window when he realized that he was staring. The sky was clear and the day was pleasantly warm. He looked back at his mute companion.

Harry- Want to go out for a walk?

Draco- Walk?

Harry- Yes. To the Park. Want to come?

Draco bit his lip. Harry saw him trying to decide, by the way he frowned. Then slowly he nodded.

Harry- Good.

They got up from the sofa and went to the front door. Harry opened the door and they went out after warding the house. The Durseleys were gone from the house. They will return after the war was over.

The two boys headed to the park. The warm breeze was ruffling their cloths and Harry was struggling not to stare at Draco who was clad in a muggle shirt and jeans. Harry went to the swings and sat on one of them. Draco followed suit. They did not talk and just starred at nothing. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Draco’s voice broke the silence

Draco- Potter?

Harry- Hmm?

Draco- Do you…do you think that you can…defeat him?

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco. This was the first time that Draco had initiated a conversation.

Harry- Yes.

Draco- How long before everything ends?

Harry-Dunno. I have no clue how to defeat him but Dumbledore says that he can provide me with information after we join school.

Draco winced at the word ‘school’.

Harry- You don’t want to go back?

Draco- I want to…but I don’t know how people will react.

Harry frowned. He was thinking of the same problem. It was a bit weird. First hiding Draco, then exposing him. But Dumbledore was Dumbledore. If he thought that this was right, then so be it.

Draco- Do you think people will believe that I have decided to change sides?

Harry- I seriously have no clue. At first they won’t. But they will come around soon.

Draco made a noncommittal sound and just like that the conversation ended.

When twilight arrived, the boys headed back to the house. They washed and Harry made a light dinner, feeling strangely domestic. Evening came and they completed their remaining homework, Draco helping Harry with Potions and Harry giving him pointers on DADA. They dined at 10pm, spaghetti and lamb chops. Harry watched the telly while Draco read a book. When it was 10:30pm Harry decided to call it a night. Draco wanted to read so he used _Lumos._ Harry slipped into a dream.

Sirius.

It was dark, so dark. He could see nothing. Sirius’s voice was resounding in his ears. Harry tried to open his mouth to talk, but no words came out. Slowly Sirius’s voice was melting away. Fading. It was replaced with a chilling scream. Harry stopped and starred at the horrifying image in front of him. Voldemort was pointing his wand at Draco, who was writhing on the floor and convulsing with pain. Draco’s scream electrified his nerves as Voldemort _Cruciod_ him. Voldemort started to speak.

_You will never get what you desire._

_He will never be yours._

_You won’t find love._

_Love is week._

_This boy will die._

_His blood will stain your hands._

Voldemort cackled. He pointed his wand at Draco.

_AVADA KEDAVRA!!_

A flash of sickeningly green light and Draco’s scream was cut short.

Harry woke up yelling. Suddenly there were hands holding on to him, petting his hair, wiping his forehead. Harry did not register them. His mind was fixed on the sole memory of Draco and a green light. He looked around wildly. The hands were shaking him now. He looked at the person, deciding to ask help. His voice croaked as he started to speak.

Harry- Draco… you… you have…save him… Voldemort killed him…we have to find him…look for him… Draco is dead…he can’t be dead..no…no…

The person had stopped shaking him and Harry suddenly registered the familiar blond hair, the pale skin, the grey eyes.

Draco- Harry look at me. It’S ME! I’m Draco. I’m alive. It’s ok. It’s alright. Harry, can you hear me? Harry?

Harry blinked. He swallowed.

Harry- Dra-Draco…?

Draco- Yes. Draco. ‘M alive. It was just a dream.

Draco watched as relief broke through Harry’s haunted expression and he suddenly found himself with an arm full of Harry Potter.

Harry-Oh gods…thank them that you are still here.

Harry was shivering. Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around him and hugged him closer. They sat like that for a few minutes before Harry moved away. Draco looked at him. His mind supplied to him

_This boy is gorgeous._

Harry sighed and shifted away.

Harry- Sorry.

Draco- It’s alright. What was all that about?

Harry gulped.

Harry- Saw Voldemort killing you.

Draco stiffened a little before relaxing.

Draco- Ok.

Harry- yea..

They sat awkwardly for a few more seconds.

Harry- Um… Mal- Draco?

Draco- Yes?

Harry- Uh- what time is it?

Draco frowned before casting a _Tempus._

Draco- An hour left before dawn.

Harry- No use getting back to sleep.

Draco- Are you sure?

Harry- I don’t want to sleep. You can… as obviously I woke you up.

Draco- No, once I wake I can’t sleep.

Harry- Hmm. So what should we do in this ungodly hour?

Draco- Don’t know.

Hedwig hopped down from her perch and went to Harry. She nibbled Harry’s ear and hooted softly. Harry smiled.

Harry- I’m alright Hedwig. You don’t have to worry.

Hedwig hooted again, nudging his neck. Harry scratched her feathers for some time before she left him and went to Draco. She looked at him curiously. Draco reached out to scratch her under her beak. Hedwig hooted and leaned against the touch. Draco smiled.

Draco- She is beautiful.

Hedwig obviously understood and nibbled Draco’s finger affectionately. Harry chuckled.

Harry- Yes. She is.

Draco looked up and their eyes met.

Harry- _So are you._

Draco- _So are you._

They both blinked at the suddenness of the thought and turned away, Harry blushing and Draco frowning. Hedwig hooted again before flying away. Draco cleared his throat.

Draco- So..?

Harry- Yea?

Draco huffed. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. Harry longed to do the same.

Draco- You frequently have nightmares?

Harry- Yes.

Draco- But I guess that’s the first in the past two days. I haven’t heard you screaming before.

Harry- Oh..yea..I..uh…put silencing charms..so…

Draco- Oh.

Harry- I forgot today. Sorry.

Draco- No, it’s ok. You don’t need to put up the silencing charm you know. I guess it’s better to have someone wake you up.

Harry- Right. Thanks. For waking me up.

Draco- No problem.

Silence followed.

Draco let out a frustrating huff.

Draco- Why the hell is it so difficult to talk to you?

Harry got startled by the sudden question.

Harry- Because, we never talked before and mostly fought.

Draco- You need to talk to fight, Potter.

Harry- I did not mean that. I meant actual talking. Like, you know, sitting and having a decent conversation which does not involve wands and curses.

Draco- Point. And I have heard about your efficient eloquence.

Harry looked up at him to see if it was an insult but Draco was slightly smirking.

Harry- I can have a decent conversation whenever I want to.

Draco’s smirk widened.

Draco- Sure.

Harry- Shut it, Malfoy.

Draco- You do realize that we are talking without wands and curses, don’t you?

Harry smiled. Draco smiled back. The first rays of the sun entered the room. Both boys looked out to watch the morning sky. A cool breeze blew in and Harry went to stand in front of the window. Draco came to stand behind him. Harry could feel the body heat radiating from Draco as the stood together in front of the window, watching the sky slowly light up.

Draco- I’m sorry.

Harry- Whatever for?

Draco- For everything. You are saving me, Potter. That’s the least I can do. If there is anything else, you can let me know.

Harry turned to face him and his breath caught in his throat. He did not realize that Draco was so close. He looked up at the taller boy.

Harry- The past is past Draco. And no, I won’t tell you to do anything for me. As for you apology, its accepted. Just don’t bring out the history books. You are on my side now. You are not the enemy.

Draco- So what am I ?

Harry looked him in the eyes.

Harry- An ally.

Draco- And?

Harry- And I think, a friend too. It’s not easy to forget what you did, mind you. But the mere fact that you see your faults and you have the decency to apologize, it’s enough. Every person who is genuine in admitting their mistakes should always get a second chance.

Draco- You are too forgiving.

Harry- Hermione says it’s a fault of mine.

Draco- Partially it is.

Suddenly Draco proffered his hand to Harry.

Draco- I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Harry smiled and this time, took Draco’s hand, unlike the last time.

Harry- And I’m Harry. Harry Potter.

Draco smiled.

Draco- I promise to apologize to you friends. Specially Granger.

Harry- Yes, you should. I don’t know how they will react, but, I trust Hermione to make everything right.

Draco- Ok.

They stared at each other. Harry was completely transfixed by the beauty of Draco Malfoy. He suddenly wished to have realized it sooner. Draco Malfoy was everything someone could ask for. He had money, beauty and brains, all in one package. Involuntarily, Harry’s eyes flickered to Draco’s lips.

Harry- _How would it feel to have those lips on mine?_

Draco’s thoughts were on the same line, albeit a little different. His whole attention was fixed on Harry’s eyes. Those green orbs had infuriated him and at the same time, had fascinated him.

Draco- They say that you have your mother’s eyes.

His voice was just a whisper that sent chills down Harry’s bones.

Harry- I know.

They simply looked at each other, drawn towards each other. It was impossible to describe this moment. Five years of bitter loathing suddenly seemed so useless, wasted. They had started a rivalry without actually knowing the other person. They based it on their name and their status. They were matched in skill. Even though Draco lost against Harry in the Quidditch matches, no one else could be neck to neck with Harry. Cedric was a different factor as he was more experienced than Harry. Cho was not a competition. At least, not anymore. Harry knew that if it were just them, flying would be entirely different. They were always drawn towards each other. No one could get under Draco’s skin like Harry could. No one could boil Harry’s blood like Draco could.

Harry- You can be something else, you know?

Draco- You can be something else as well.

Harry- Why did I not realize it before?

Draco- I am currently asking the same question to myself.

Harry- Is it too late?

Draco- Better late than never.

And just like that, the puzzle was complete. Draco leaned down and Harry went on his tip toes. Their lips was just a hair’s breath away.

Draco- Are you sure you want this?

Harry- Yes.

Draco- Are you sure…that… you want me? After everything?

Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco’s neck. He let go of Draco’s hand and hugged him. Draco wrapped one arm around Harry’s waist and the other slipped into his soft hair.

Draco- Harry…?

Harry- Didn’t know that you liked blokes.

Draco- I don’t like blokes.

Harry- Then?’

Draco- For some unknown reason, I just like you.

Harry snuggled deeper into the embrace. Draco’s arm tightened around him.

Harry- I like you too.

Draco- If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be hugging me.

Harry- Prat.

Draco laughed lightly.

Harry let go of him.

Harry- Let’s get ready for a new day.

Draco- A new start?

Harry- Yes.


	3. NEW BEGINNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you will cringe.   
> super cliche, i guess  
> i have zero patience hence no slow development   
> drarry are hormonal teens okay  
> don't judge me.

Harry was feeling very happy. For the first time in the last few months, Harry was feeling happy again. Ironically, the cause of his happiness was someone who used to infuriate him in the past. His mood made him prepare a good breakfast. Draco was taking a shower and Harry set the table for two. He heard Draco padding around his room for a few minutes before he came down. Draco came and stood at the door, appraising his object of attraction.

 

Draco- Hey.

 

Harry turned around from the stove and smiled at him.

 

Harry- Hey.

 

Draco- Scrambled eggs?

 

Harry- Yup.

 

Draco- What’s the occasion?

 

Harry- My mood is good.

 

Draco- Cool.

 

He entered the kitchen and sat down on his chair. Harry placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him along with orange juice. He took his own breakfast and sat down beside him. They began to eat.   


Draco- So, tell me about your life here.

 

Harry froze, his fork half way to his mouth. Draco frowned at him.

Draco- Harry?

 

Harry- Y-yes?

 

Draco- You won’t tell me? About your life…with these muggles?

 

Harry looked at him and gave him a tight smile.

 

Harry- May be later? Not now.

 

Draco frowned at him again. Harry smiled a bit more.

 

Draco- Ok.

 

Harry- Yea.

 

Harry reached out to take the salt and his knee brushed with Draco’s thigh. They both froze this time, eyes snapping at each other. Harry parted his lips slightly. Draco’s eyes flickered to them before looking back into Harry’s eyes. Harry felt his cheeks heating up slowly under Draco’s piercing stare. Involuntarily their heads came closer until they were only millimeters apart. Draco brushed his lips against Harry’s who drew in a gasp of breath.

 

Draco- You are more. You have always been so much more.

 

Harry- I have never felt like this before.

 

Draco- Like what?

 

Harry- It’s as if, I suddenly need it. Need it as if my life depends on it. Have you ever felt like this before?

 

Draco- No. But it’s a good feeling.

 

Harry- Yes. So what should we do about it?

 

Draco- Only one thing.

 

Harry- What?

 

Draco- Explore it.

 

With that he leaned forward and captured Harry’s lips with his own. The kiss was brilliant. First it was tentative and slow. Exploring and imploring at the same time. Breakfast forgotten, Draco held the back of Harry’s head as he kissed him, his other hand cupping Harry’s cheek. Harry placed his right hand on Draco’s shoulder and cupped Draco’s cheek with his left. Draco licked Harry’s lower lip. Harry gasped and Draco slipped his tongue in his mouth. He thoroughly explored Harry’s mouth who moaned with an unknown pleasure. This moment was bliss for both of them. Draco’s hand trailed down to Harry’s waist to bring him closer. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, pressing his chest to Draco’s. Draco’s hands slipped below Harry’s waist line and brushed against Harry’s half hard-on. Harry drew in a shuddering breath and ripped his mouth away from Draco’s. They both were panting. Harry’s pupils looked wide and his lips swollen. Draco was in a similar state.

 

Draco- Do you want this?

To emphasize his point he brushed his fingers against Harry’s cock.

 

Harry- I don’t think that I have ever wanted anything else so much in my life.

 

Next moment Harry found himself on the counter with Draco in between his legs.

 

Draco- You sure?

 

Harry- Absolutely.

 

Draco proceeded to kiss the day lights out of Harry. He took out his wand and flicked it. The curtains shut by themselves. With another flick of his wand he got themselves undressed down to their boxers.

 

Harry- Take me?

 

Draco- I will.

 

He rubbed Harry’s cock to full hardness. They got rid of their boxers. Harry stared at Draco’s cock. It was big.

 

Harry- _That is going to be inside me._

 

Draco smirked at Harry.

 

Draco- Like what you see?

 

Harry- Yes.

 

Draco leaned in so that his mouth brushed Harry’s ear.

 

Draco- For the last time I am asking. Are you sure?

 

Harry- Yes. Yes. Yes.

 

His eyes closed as Draco kissed him again. He shuddered as Draco stared to rub his cock. Draco continued to rub him, reducing Harry into a quivering mess.

 

Harry- Draco…. please.

 

Draco let go of him and picked up his wand. He spread Harry’s legs and pressed the tip of his wand inside Harry’s tight hole. Harry gasped and clung to the counter. Draco muttered a spell to lubricate Harry’s insides. Harry moaned and arched his hips. Draco repeated the same spell on his cock. He overdid it but it was not a bother. He would be able to pound into Harry. He drew Harry closer and placed the tip of his cock on Harry’s hole. Harry braced himself and spread his legs apart more. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pushed his cock slowly, inside Harry. Harry gasped louder at the sudden intrusion and clenched.

 

Draco- Relax Harry.

 

So Harry did. He opened up more to let Draco in. Draco pushed himself deep inside Harry and stopped to catch his breath. Harry panted a little, adjusting to Draco’s size.

 

Draco- Ready?

 

He had muttered against Harry’s lips before claiming them. In response Harry nodded. Draco pulled out a little before pushing himself deeper inside Harry. Slowly they set up a pace which became hard and fast soon. Harry’s cock was being rubbed between their stomachs. He held on to Draco who started pounding in him. Draco suddenly hit Harry’s prostate making the raven-haired boy shout out his name. Draco kept hitting that spot inside him, making Harry desperate for more. Their skin slapped against each other. Their lips frantically kissing. Draco bit Harry’s lips before trailing kisses down his neck and started to suck at Harry’s sweet-spot. Draco pulled out all the way, before going in with one single thrust. Harry shouted out again and threw his head back, chest heaving with pants. He was on the brink of his climax. His words came out in pants.

 

Harry- D-Draco…’m gonna…oh gods…yes! ‘M gonna cum…oh…yes…yes…gonna cum…

 

Draco increased his pace. He grabbed Harry’s cock and started to rub at it, matching with his pace. Harry’s cock twitched before he came with a shout. He went limp. Draco never ceased his movements. He kept tugging at Harry’s limp and sensitive cock, making him whimper and shudder. Draco pulled out again before thrusting inside Harry hard. He came deep inside Harry. He pushed in again and Harry gasped slightly. Draco kissed him, slowly. They looked at each other.

 

Harry- That was…intense…

 

Draco smiled at him.

 

Draco- Yes.

 

Harry- I think I…I am in love with my school rival.

 

Draco- I think I am too.

 

Harry- Shower?

Draco- Yes.

 

Draco pulled out from Harry and helped him down the counter. Harry winced as he started to walk.

 

Draco- You ok?

  
Harry- Sore. But it’s a good soreness.

 

Draco nuzzled his neck.

 

Draco- Up for more?

 

Harry laughed and bounded up the stairs to the washroom.

 

Harry- Come and find out!

 

Draco smirked before following him.


	4. New Arrangements

Their lives for the next few days were bliss. Homework, eating, lazing and the sex. Draco took Harry on every flat surface available. Harry has never experienced this before. He let Draco take him.

 One morning after a particularly heated session they were lying on the couch, wrapped in each other’s arms. A letter suddenly flitted in from the fire place. Harry got up to retrieve it.

Draco- From whom?

Harry- Remus.

Draco- What does it say?

 

Harry frowned as he read it. Draco is not ready at all. He looked up from his letter, biting his lip.

 

Draco- Harry… what is it?

 

Harry- We are going Hogwarts.

 

Draco- But Hogwarts doesn’t open till June.

 

Harry- Dumbledore wants us there. To be there when the students arrive.

 

Draco blanched.

 

Draco- B-but…I am…not…

 

Harry went to him and wrapped his arms around him. Draco did the same.

 

Harry- It’s gonna be okay. I am there.

Draco- I know it’s gonna be ok.

Harry- So what is the problem?

Draco- It’s… Nothing.

Harry looked at him.

Harry- Tell me.

Draco- My pride is at stake.

Harry- What?

Draco- People will doubt me.

Harry- And since when do you care about what people think about you.

Draco- Since I betrayed my family.

 

Harry drew in a sharp breath. He knew family was very important to Draco. Him changing sides was giving up everything that he was born with. Harry had lost his parents. Draco still had his, though not the choice of parents Harry would like, but they were parents. It is very hard to betray someone who gave you life. Harry did not know what would he have done if roles were reversed. He sighed and looked at Draco.

Harry- I don’t know what to tell you Draco. I don’t have an answer.

Draco- Harry, I love my parents. But that doesn’t make me blind. I believe in blood-purity, not mass murder. Or murder of any other kind.

Harry- I know. I know that. But you are not ready.

Draco- How much time do we have?

Harry- Two weeks.

Draco- I have to be ready within this time. Who all know about this development?

Harry- The Order knows. Before going to Hogwarts we will be going to Grimmauld Place. The Weasleys will be there. Hermione too.

Draco groaned. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry- Is that a problem?

Draco pouted making Harry laugh. Draco gave him a weak glare.

Draco- Stop laughing.

Harry chuckled and kissed his pouting boyfriend.

Harry- Be civil with them. No insults or hexes.

Draco- I won’t if they don’t. Harry…they hate me, I hate them!

Harry- So? Even I hated you. Look where we are now.

Draco- Well, you do not expect me to develop something like this with them do you?

Harry- No you great prat! You know what I mean.

Draco- Fine I will try. Dunno how much further it will go.

Harry- You can start by apologizing to them you know.

Draco(wincing)- I said I will try.

Harry- You have to.

Draco sighed.

Draco- Ok sir. As you say.

Harry- That’s like a good boy. Now…we don’t particularly have anything to do, do we?

Draco- Nope. I don’t recall.

Harry- So…

Draco- So what?

Harry- Do I have to spell it out to you?

Draco- You might have too as I have no idea what you are talking about.

Harry pouted at him and Draco laughed. He leaned in to kiss Harry. It quickly turned into a heated snog which led them to Harry’s room with Harry on the bed and Draco on top of him. They kissed until they required oxygen. Harry was still loose from before so Draco did not need to prepare him. He was soon snug inside Harry who had arched of the bed.   
Harry- Mmmm…love it…g-give me more…

Draco- How much more?

Harry- More than last time…please…

Draco- Hmm….

Draco reached for his wand and muttered _“vibrato”._ His wand started to vibrate. He placed the tip of his wand on the slit at the tip of Harry’s leaking cock. Harry gasped and then moaned out his name.

Draco- Like that?

Harry- Love it…please Draco…

Draco- Well, you will love it more. _Vibrato Maxima._

Harry moaned louder. His cock was vibrating fast now. He whimpered as Draco removed his wand from its place and pushed it slightly inside Harry beside his huge member. Harry was feeling bliss now. He clutched Draco tighter and urged him to move. Draco did so. He pulled all the way out and pushed it in one go. Harry let out a shout. Soon Draco’s thrusting became hard and fast as Harry loosened up more. Draco started to ram into him again and again as Harry held on to the bed post. The bed rocked in tandem with their movements. Harry loved being stretched so wonderfully. Draco muttered something. Harry’s eyes widened as he felt his insides stretching more. Draco has _engorged_ his cock. The feeling and the thought made him scream.

Draco- Yes Harry, just like that. Scream for me, Love.

Harry obliged as Draco pounded him to oblivion. It was over too soon in Harry’s opinion. He came with a shout and felt Draco ridding out his orgasm by pounding in him more. They flopped on the bed, sweaty and content.

Harry- I don’t want to get up.

Draco chuckled.

Draco- It’s almost dinner time.

Harry- Don’t wanna cook.

Draco- Let’s order take out.

Harry- Ok.

He winced as Draco slipped out from him. They kissed lazily after which Draco went to take a shower. Harry ordered Chinese takeout which was due to arrive in thirty minutes.

Soon Harry took his shower and their delivery arrived. He paid for the food and they went to have their noodles and pork chops in the living room. Harry turned on the television and they watched a movie. Soon night came and they decided to cuddle up and sleep. Off course things don’t go to plan.


	5. GETTING READY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yea okay the sex might be way too much  
> but i swear it will mellow down soon.  
> and in my fic they decide their own animagus forms

The week passed fairly quickly. They had enjoyed their time alone as much as they could but soon time came for them to leave Privet Drive. There was a letter from Remus telling them that he will be coming with Tonks and another Auror to take them to Grimmauld Place a day before Ron and Hermione arrived with the other Weasleys. Harry and Draco had one day to pack up their belongings in their trunks. Saturday came bright and sunny. They got up early and were done with their morning duties by ten. Remus was supposed to come at noon. So they had two hours. And two hours can’t do waste. Draco had Harry against the wall and was pounding in him with all abundance. Harry was taking it like a wanton whore. Draco kept whispering stuff in his ear which made Harry shiver with pleasure. Soon Harry found himself on the couch, with Draco engorged and deep inside him. They both were hard but they were not moving. Draco made it slow, drawing out his movements until Harry was a complete shivering and trembling mess.

Harry- Dr-Dra-co…c’mon…please…p-p-please…AGH!

Draco had pulled out and rammed into him… hard. Thus began another round of heated make out session. Draco kept pounding into Harry, making him climax more in two hours than in the past one month. It was almost time for Remus to come and get them. After driving into Harry one last time they decided to stop. They got dressed quickly and removed all traces of their activities. It was exactly noon that they heard a knock on the door. Cautiously, drawing their wands out, they headed to the door. Harry slowly turned the door knob, paused, Draco came to stand beside him, and yanked the door open. Relief flooded into both of them when they say it was Remus, flanked by Tonks(who was grinning at them) and another Auror.

Remus- Hello Harry. Hello Draco.

Harry- Hey Remus.

Their guests entered and Harry was hugged by Tonks. The other Auror smiled at them.

They all trooped in and went to the living room. Draco was wrapped in a hug by Tonks. Draco looked startled but returned the hug. Tonks let him go and looked at him.

Tonks- You look so much like your father. But I can see Aunt Cissa in your facial features.

Draco- um…

Tonks- I’m glad that you are here and not with them. My mother would love to see you.

Draco- Aunt Andromeda?

Tonks- Yes.  Draco… you may feel that you have betrayed your family…but a part is still there for you…my mother…she loved Aunt Cissa when they were young. It still pains her that they are not in touch anymore.

Draco- My…my mother used to talk about her… a lot… she loves her too…I have… seen her cry for her…she misses her too…I wished she joined me…

Remus- Draco… the Auror…

Remus pointed to the Auror. Suddenly she shimmered and the _Glamour_ fell away. Three people gasped as Narcissa Malfoy stood in front of them, her eyes brighter than usual. Draco stood, speechless.

Narcissa- Son…

Draco thwarted. He ran to his mother and they hugged each other tightly.

Draco- M-Mother…

Narcissa- I couldn’t leave you alone. I can’t stand it if you ended up like Lucius.

Draco- Thank you. Thank you, Mom.

Narcissa let go of her son and looked at him with such adoration that it made Harry’s heart clench. He won’t have a mother to look like that at him.

Narcissa- That’s the first time you called me “Mom” since you were ten.

Draco smiled at her. Narcissa smiled back. Her eyes shifted to Harry who was looking down.

Narcissa- Mr. Potter?

Startled, Harry looked up. Narcissa smiled at him and came to him. She hesitated for a few seconds before cupping his cheek.

Narcissa- Thank you.

Harry- For what Mrs. Malfoy?

Narcissa- For giving Draco a chance.

Harry- Everyone deserves another chance, Mrs. Malfoy.

Narcissa- Please call me Narcissa.

Harry- Oh…um…Ok…Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled at him and enveloped him in a warm hug. She was slender and lithe in his arms as Harry hugged her instinctively. He caught Draco’s eyes and shared a smile.  Narcissa squeezed him one more time before turning to her nervous niece.

Narcissa- Nymphadora…

Tonks- Please Aunt Narcissa… Call me Tonks or Dora.

Narcissa- As you wish, Dora. Come here.

She went up and hugged her. Tonks returned the hug and breathed in.

Tonks- You smell almost like my mother.

Narcissa laughed.

Narcissa- Thank you, Dora.

Remus cleared his throat.

Remus- We should be leaving now. You all have your belongings boys?

Both Draco and Harry nodded.

Remus- Ok.

He pulled out a coin from his pocket.

Remus- This is a portkey. Will lead us to Grimmauld. C’mon. It is time.

They all huddled together and at the same time touched the old coin. Soon Harry felt the tugging sensation at the bottom of his stomach as they were deposited in front of a muggle building. Harry looked around. It was empty.

Remus- A Concealment charm has been placed around this area so no one can see us. Harry, you need to change the wards to let us all in.

Harry nodded and proceeded to do the same. After a while Harry was done and they all entered inside the house.

Narcissa- My old home needs a lot of work.

Harry- Yea, it does. I did not have time after last year.

Tonks suddenly tripped and crashed into Remus. The others stared at her in shock.

Tonks- Oops.

Remus shook his head fondly at her and kissed her cheek.

Remus- Brilliant balance, Love.

Tonks pinched him and he yelped.

Harry started to laugh as they trooped into the kitchen.

Narcissa had a soft smile on her face as she looked around.

Narcissa- I will be able to decorate to my wishes now…if…ofcorse the Head of the House allows.

She looked at Harry who looked startled.

Harry- Narcissa you don’t have to ask me anything. You are free to do whatever you like. It is your house.

Narcissa- Hush Harry. It’s ok. Now why don’t you go up and get fresh .I will see what I can do about the food.

Remus- Tonks you stay with them. I’m going and getting what we will need for the week.

Tonks- Ok. C’mon Aunt Cissa. Let’s get the place sparkling.

Narcissa- Yes.

Draco- Uh…Mother…there is something that you need to know.

Harry stiffened. Surely Draco won’t reveal their relationship now, would he?

Narcissa- I will listen to you dear. But before that you go and freshen up. We will talk over lunch.

Draco nodded and he and Harry went up. They chose a room on the second floor which was big enough to accommodate both of them. It was less dusty but the used some cleaning spells to get rid of the dust that was present in the air. There was only one bed which Harry split up for appearances sake until their close friends knew about their relationship. The room had two windows looking out to a small garden. The beds were each kept by the window. They proceeded to duplicate the furniture for their own convenience. The walls were made of dark brick lined with four fire lanterns on each wall. The beds were covered with white and grey sheets. The window curtains were a soft crème. The furniture was made of rose wood and intricately carved. The cupboard was of the same wood and design. The room had a fire place. Draco pointed his wand at the hearth.

Draco- _Incendio._

The fire started and Harry smiled at him. He leaned up to kiss Draco on the lips. Draco kissed back.

Harry- You gonna tell your mother?

Draco- Only if you want me too.

Harry- Will she approve?

Draco- She has always wanted me to be happy.

Harry- What?

Draco smiled and stroked Harry’s cheek.

Draco- You make me happy, Harry James Potter. Genuinely happy. I want to tell Mother something else.

Harry- What is that?

Draco- I want to become an animagus. I will register when I am off-age. But I want to start trying. The sooner the better.

Harry smiled widely at him. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Draco’s.

Harry- You are not alone in that. I’ve been thinking about the same thing for quite some time.

Draco kissed his lover. They both were smiling.

Draco- It’s perfect. Now let’s get ready. They will be waiting.

  
Within fifteen minutes the boys were ready. They went down to the kitchen. Remus was back. Narcissa and Tonks had made a light lunch. They sat at one end of the kitchen table. As they started eating Draco started the discussion about him being an animagus.

Draco- I want to at least try.

Remus- It’s good. James and Sirius were brilliant as animagus.

Narcissa smiled at him.

Narcissa- You mean, brilliant in scarring the younger years out of their mind?

Remus- I loved to give them detention. I was a Prefect after all.

Harry- I was thinking of the same thing. Of being an animagus.

Remus smiled at him proudly.

Remus- You make us proud Harry.

Harry smiled at him. He knew who ‘us’ was.

Tonks- So, did you boys decide on the animal you want to be?

Draco- I will go for a snow wolf.

Harry- That’s great. I have to still decide. May be a stag.

Remus- Draco will be a predator and you want to be the prey?

Harry- Well, if you put it like that… I think…a black wolf…would be brilliant. What do you say Draco?

Draco was looking at him, surprised.

Draco- You… seriously?

Harry- Yup.

Draco smiled at him.

Narcissa- Well that’s settled then.

Draco- Mother…

Narcissa- Yes, Son.

Draco- I saw you Obliviate yourself of the memory of me leaving. What went wrong?

Narcissa- I did Obliviate myself. But before that Dumbledore had taken the memory from me. He showed me my memory. I wanted to come to you after that. You made a wise decision Draco. Unlike your father.

Draco stiffened. Lucius Malfoy was a sore subject for him. He did love his father…but he did not love the lunatic that his father was slowly becoming. And he definitely did not want to join someone because of whom his father was in Azkaban. Sure he had been blaming Harry for it but after thinking for some time he had realized that Harry was not to blame. It was not his fault that The Dark Lord was out for his blood in his quest for world conquer. He sighed and turned to look at Harry. Harry was looking at him as well. He raised an eyebrow in silent question. Harry pursed his lip for some time before nodding. Draco turned to the three adults.

Draco- Mother…Harry and I…

Narcissa- I know, Darling.

Both Draco and Harry looked perplexed.

Draco- Know what?

Narcissa- You have found the one Draco.

Both boys blushed. Remus raised an amused eyebrow and Tonks giggled.

Draco- How did…?

He trailed away. Narcissa smiled fondly at her son.

Narcissa- A Malfoy’s eye colour slightly changes when he or she has found their life-partner.

  
Harry- I had noticed the slight blue around his grey. I thought it was the trick of the light.

Narcissa- No it is not, Harry. It’s a Malfoy trait. Each pureblood family has got a special trait. Though these traits do not always show. But yes…it is there.

Draco looked at Harry. They exchanged small smiles. Then Draco smirked.

Draco- Well Potter, looks like you are stuck with me for your entire life.

Harry- Likewise, Malfoy. Likewise.

The discussion then shifted to lighter topics after which the question of Ron and Hermione came up.

Harry- Hermione will be slightly easier to convince. Ron…I have to work that out. They are coming tomorrow, right?

Remus- Yes. Along with all the Weasleys.

Harry- Well that’s too much…but… I think that I will be able to handle it.

Remus- Molly and Arthur knows. They will help you to explain stuff if it goes wrong.

Harry- Good.

Narcissa- Anyone up for home-cleaning. This place needs a bit dusting.

Draco- Harry and I cleaned our room. There are two more rooms on the second floor.

Narcissa- The third floor has four rooms. The fourth has three.

Harry- Draco and I will clear the second floor for Ron and Hermione. You can work on the fourth floor. The fifth won’t be needed right now.

Remus- The fourth has enough rooms for the Weasleys. Let’s get down to work then.

And then commenced the cleaning job. Harry styled Hermione’s room like his and Draco’s. He had a feeling Ginny would not want to sleep alone. Ron would be ok by himself. He had heard that Bill and Charlie were over this vacation. And Percy Weasley was not coming at all. Fred and George would want a room for themselves upstairs. Bill would take a room and so would Charlie. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will take one. Remus, Tonks and Narcissa will be shifting to the fourth floor. By evening everything was arranged. The rooms were cleared and the beds and furniture were spotless. Harry had summoned Kreacher the house-elf and had him prepare their dinner. Remus was at The Burrow. Tonks and Narcissa were in the living room, decorating it with their spells. Harry and Draco were in their room, with a silencing charm and a locking spell firmly in place.

Harry- Draco what about your friends?

Draco- Blaise will support me. Pansy…I am not so sure about her. Theo will also back me up. I am planning to talk to them as soon as school starts.

Harry- Parkinson…?

Draco chuckled.

Draco- She is a bitch, I know. But she is quite useful and very determined.

Harry – Thought you guys had something for each other.

Draco- To make our parents happy. She is as gay as I am.

Harry chuckled. He pulled Draco on top of him and kissed him slow and languidly. Draco got on top of Harry properly and started to kiss him with abundance. Draco’s nimble fingers trailed down Harry’s sides and slowly slid down his boxers and underwear. Draco broke their kiss and peppered Harry’s neck and chest with light kisses. Harry smirked and pulled Draco up in another kiss.

Harry- Seems like someone is hungry.

Draco- Starved would be the correct word.

Draco planted his hands on either side of Harry and licked a strip down his neck. Harry moaned. He tightened his hold on Draco and rubbed against him urgently. His cock was rock hard. Draco smiled at him.

Draco- I’m not the only one who his hungry.

Harry just smiled at him before he let out a whine and bucked against him.

Harry- Draco…….

Draco chuckled and peppered kisses down to Harry’s cock. He sat back to admire his boy. Harry gasped as Draco’s eyes roved him appreciatively, pausing at his quivering cock. Draco licked his lips, ready to taste his treat. Harry nearly came on the spot.

Harry- Draco….please….

Draco leaned down. He hissed out his appreciation at Harry’s slight cry of pleasure as he touched Harry’s cock.

Draco- Gorgeous…

Then all conversation was thrown out of the window as Draco leaned in and licked a strip down Harry’s cock. Harry moaned and bucked on instinct only to find Draco’s hand firm on his stomach, holding him down. Draco licked and sucked Harry to the point of torture. Harry couldn’t help but writhe in those capable hands. Wanton moans of pure pleasure escaped his mouth.

Harry- More! Please Draco…please…more…

Harry gasped and moaned as his fingers wound into Draco’s hair. Draco’s gaze met him for a split second before his eyes rolled back in his head as those talented lips closed around his length and he was engulfed in the warm heat of Draco’s mouth. Finally Draco did not bother to hold back and tease him anymore. His fingers squeezed and tugged at Harry’s balls as his throat worked on Harry’s cock. Harry moaned and panted, trying not to writhe off the bed in pure pleasure.

Harry- Draco… Draco…I….I’m gonna….

The rest of his warning dissolved into a kneeing cry as Draco quickened his pace, his fingers and tongue working in tandem to bring Harry over the brink. After a few strokes Harry was arching of the bed and spurting out his release. He panted as he opened his eyes to look at Draco.

Harry- You are amazing.

Draco- You want more?

Harry- Please.

Draco smirked as he arranged Harry on the bed. He lifted Harry’s legs up over his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him. His other hand was working to get Harry hard again. Harry was feeling breathless as he gasped and writhed under Draco. When Harry was hard enough, Draco broke the kiss and slipped two fingers inside Harry.

Harry threw his head back and moaned, begging for more. Draco quickly added two more fingers inside him to prepare him perfectly. He kept hitting Harry’s prostrate and made the smaller boy whine out in pleasure. Draco withdrew his fingers and lined his cock to Harry’s leaking hole. Harry grabbed onto Draco’s shoulder as Draco breeched him in one full thrust. Harry cried out as Draco started a rhythm which soon grew faster and harder. Draco’s cock kept hitting Harry’s prostrate, reducing him into a whimpering mess. The pace increased and the room was soon filled with breathy moans and gasps and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Harry _screamed_ as his second orgasm ripped through him. He sagged and went limp. Draco continued to ravage the limp boy beneath him, stroking Harry’s sensitive cock, seeking his pleasure. Soon Draco bent down to kiss Harry as he rode out his orgasm. They lay on the bed for a few minutes, catching their breath.

Harry- You are good.

Draco looked smug.

Draco- I know.

Harry shifted so that he was looking at Draco.

Harry- They are going to come tomorrow.

Draco- I know that.

Harry- Remus has gone there to make them understand.

Draco- Good for him.

Harry- Draco…

Draco- I know, Potter. I know, ok. Just give me some time. It is not easy.

Harry- It is not easy because you are scared or it is not easy because a Malfoy had never asked for forgiveness before?

Draco- The latter.

Harry kissed him.

Draco- Not working.

Harry- Calm down for your own sake. They are not going to eat you up, you know.

Draco sighed and got up. Harry let him. Draco turned to look down at Harry.

Draco- Let’s shower and go down.

With that he went inside the bathroom. Harry sighed and lay down on the bed, waiting for Draco to finish. After 10 minutes Draco came out, a towel wrapped around his waist. Harry got up and headed towards the bathroom. Draco caught him mid-way and kissed him. Harry kissed back before pulling away. They stared into each other’s eyes.

Draco- For you, I’ll try.

Harry- Just let them see that you are a nice bloke when you are not in one of your power-trips, ok?

Draco frowned at him. He let go of Harry and resumed his walk towards his cupboard. Harry got inside the shower and lowered himself inside the bath tub. He desperately wanted Draco with him but he knew that the blonde needed to be alone. He sighed, thinking why he had jumped into a relationship with his school-rival. With a war going on, it was un-safe. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Did he really love Draco or was it just pent-up teenage hormones? Narcissa had said that when a Malfoy finds his/her mate, the eye colour changes. How far was it true? What if it was simply a trick? Draco being a part of the inside and Voldemort out there, receiving tips from Draco and Narcissa? What if Dumbledore, who brought Draco to his place, was someone else, _polyjuiced_ to look like him? Harry shook his head. Was he over-thinking? Draco Malfoy seemed to have changed, too drastically for Harry’s opinion. He decided to see things through before getting physical with Draco again. It was late, but not too late.

Harry stepped out from the bath-tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went out to their room to find Draco dressed in a grey turtle-neck and black jeans. To be very honest, Draco Malfoy in muggle clothing was something Harry still couldn’t wrap his mind around. Belatedly he realized that he was staring at Draco, who was staring right back at him. Harry blinked, coming into his senses.

Draco- Get dressed. I have something for you.

Harry frowned a little but did as he was told. Draco was sitting on his own bed, frowning at the mattress. Harry came up to him and sat in front of him. Draco lifted his head and they made eye-contact. Harry noticed that Draco’s eyes had a distinct blueness to his clear grey.

Draco- What my mother said about eye-color changing is true.

Harry blinked.

Harry- I never implied otherwise.

Draco- I know.

Harry- So then why did you tell me?

Draco looked at him for some time before slightly nodding to himself. He got up, making Harry stand up too and headed to his cupboard. Draco opened a drawer and took out a box from it. He turned and walked towards Harry. He held out the box. Harry took it from him. Before he could open it Draco spoke up.

Draco- When Malfoys find their mate they give them the thing inside the box.

Harry- What is in it?

Draco- Open it.

Harry did and promptly caught his breath. Inside the box, on a small velvet cushion, sat a beautiful pendant. It was in the shape of a tear-drop. The tapering tip was secured in a platinum catch. The chain was pure silver and looked delicate and stunning. The pendant had a distinct green tint to it. Harry took out the pendant and held it in his palm, softly, fearing that it might break.

Draco- This is called an ‘Emotion Necklace’ Harry. When a Malfoy gives this to his/her mate, it means that he/she is trusting his/her mate with their emotions, something that a Malfoy doesn’t show to the outside world.

Harry gasped in shock and turned to look up at Draco. Draco looked down at him.

Harry- If you are giving me this then…

Draco- Then I trust you with my emotions.

Harry- You trust me.

He looked down at the pendant. It was a swirling mass of blue and indigo at the moment, instead of the greenish tint.

Draco- This color combination points out that I am nervous and confident at the same time. If the colour is orange, then I am sleeping. If it is yellow, I am awake. If it turns magenta, then I am either hurt or dying. If it is red… I am dead. If it shows black, then it is the color of betrayal. You will know if I betray you. If it is pink then I trust you with my life. If it is green, then I am upset or terribly angry…depends upon the shade of the green. If it is blu-

Draco was cut off as Harry slammed his lips on Draco’s to shut him up. Draco sighed and let harry control the kiss before they both needed oxygen. Harry looked up at him.

Harry- I…I had no idea…

Draco- No one needs to apart from you.

Harry chocked. He did not know why he felt like crying. He had not been prepared for the sheer honesty that Draco was showing him. He hugged Draco, letting his tears fall.

Harry – You don’t know how much this means to me. You have no idea.

Draco- I was planning to give it to you on your birthday…but I thought that now would be the best time. I don’t want anyone else to witness me wearing my heart under my sleeves.

Harry smiled at him. He lifted the pendant.

Harry- Help me put it on.

Draco smiled and complied. He clasped the catch and kissed Harry’s neck. Harry sighed and leaned on him, all thoughts and doubts regarding Draco fleeing from his mind. He looked down at the pendant and saw that is was baby blue.

Draco- This colour means that I am happy.

Harry- I don’t have anything to give you in return for this, Draco.

Draco- There is no need. I’m glad that you accept it.

Harry turned in his arms and looped his own arms around Draco’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft and unhurried. They just tasted each other’s mouths, tongues struggling for dominance. Harry let himself be pushed on Draco’s bed and they languidly kissed each other. Their hands roamed about their bodies, memorizing the contours and curves of each other’s body. Fingers carded through soft hair as muted moans were released. Draco pressed down on Harry’s hardness, making the raven-haired boy gasp and buck.

Draco- Are you up for it?

Harry- Always.

Then they proceeded to memorize the bliss that they were spending. It was well over two hours before they finally stopped and headed down to the kitchen to eat their supper. They were pleasantly surprised to see both the kitchen and the living room having lighter shades on the walls and the curtains were changed to. The kitchen tabled was covered with a white table-cloth and the cutlery neatly arranged on it. Apparently, Narcissa and Tonks had done the re-decorating. Harry briefly wondered that what would the Weasleys think of the new looks. The three adults were huddled together, talking. The boys entered the kitchen and the adults looked up.

Remus- About time.

Tonks- You both must me starving.

Harry- We actually are.

Draco- The house looks much better.

Narcissa- It was fun.

Tonks- Absolutely. Now let’s have supper and Remus can brief you.

Harry called Kreacher who laid out the supper for them. They started eating and Remus filled them with news from The Burrow.

Remus- Arthur and Molly already knew and approved so it was not that difficult. The elder Weasleys were pretty cool about it. And I am talking about Bill, Charlie and Fred and George. Hermione, Ron and Ginny really don’t know how to react. They had read the articles of Draco going missing. So it’s hard for them to grasp that he was with Harry the whole time. Hermione soon calmed down and decided to give you a chance. Ginny somehow does everything that Hermione does so she said that she would try. Ron…he will take time.

Draco- I don’t blame him.

Harry- No one blames you as well, Draco.

Draco- Let’s not discuss that now, shall we?

Harry sighed but dropped the matter for now.

Harry- Allow them to give you the chance. Don’t go insulting them as soon as you lay eyes on them.

Draco- Trust me on this. I’ll handle it.

Harry looked at him skeptically. Draco rolled his eyes.

Draco- Seriously, Potter. Your confidence in me is astounding.

Harry- Whatever.

Remus- Harry, you need to trust Draco yourself first. They agreed to it because of you. They trust you. According to Fred and George, if you trust him, it’s good enough for them. They are least bothered. Hermione and Ginny agree to this as well. Bill and Charlie are good with that. So it depends upon you, Harry.

Harry- I trust him. But I don’t know how tomorrow will turn out to be. Ron has a temper as well as Draco.

Draco- I will have you know, Mr. Potter, that I can hold a civil conversation when I want to. So stop worrying and trust me on this.

Harry- Fine. But if it comes to blows I’m not stopping any of you.

Draco- Stop us if it comes down to hexes and curses.

Narcissa- You will not do anything stupid, Draco.

Draco- Why do you think that I will do something stupid in the first place?

Remus- Ron was being subjected to the same questions when I left The Burrow. Everyone is worried about the two of you.

Draco- Typical.

Harry- And I’m serious Draco. If you start anything…

Draco- Gods Harry Potter! Why do you assume that I will be the one to…“start anything”? Thank you for the vote of confidence.

Draco got up and left the kitchen. He went up to their room and shut the door. He went inside the bathroom to take another shower. He stood under the hot water, muscles flexing as he took deep breaths. Draco did not know what to do. The realization that he was not welcome anywhere somehow hit him harder than he expected. Anyway, things were happening that he had not expected before. He had never expected to fall for _Harry Potter_ of all people. He had not expected to be the one to do him. He had not expected that his “Emotion Necklace” will be around Harry Potter’s neck. The moment his father was sent to Azkaban, he knew that the Dark Lord would come to him. He had gone straight to Dumbledore for his protection. Dumbledore had seemed very happy that Draco had come to him. He had confessed that for Draco, the safest place was to live with Harry Potter at his muggle residence. Draco had refused at the beginning but Dumbledore had been consistent. At the end, Draco had relented. That was how he found himself at No.4, Privet Drive, exactly after one week. Dumbledore had briefed Harry about his decision. He was subjected to _Veritaserum_ where he had to answer all the questions that Potter wanted to know. After satisfying Potter enough to allow him to stay Dumbledore had left for Hogwarts, putting them in absolute awkwardness. They had tried to avoid each other but it was difficult. So the grudgingly started to chat and make small talks about nothing in particular. It turned out that they knew the mundane things about each other, courtesy to constant scrutiny that they had subjected  each other to for five years. Then after a few days, Draco was woken up by Potter screaming. That’s when he realized that Potter had nightmares. That somehow had brought them closer, with Draco coaching Harry to breathe after every nightmare. It had become a nightly ritual. They hardly talked, just read small gestures and spoke mono-syllabic words. When it turned out to be so deep and complicated, Draco had no idea. Suddenly Potter made his eye colour change and _bang!_  Harry Potter was Draco Malfoy’s life-partner. They fucked after that. Things got all hot steamy and Draco found himself unable to keep his dick out form that hole. Harry had been wanting it too for he gave as much as he took, and he took quite a lot. Suddenly Harry became everything to him. Harry was always in his thoughts now. Whatever he did, his first thought was, whether Harry would approve or not. He wanted to become everything and anything that Harry wanted him to be. He would do anything that Harry wanted him to do. He loved him. Draco Malfoy loved Harry Potter. And when a Malfoy loved someone, they gave that person everything. Their love was unquestionable. It was pure. Draco had given Harry the pendant. He was an open book for Harry now. Harry must have already guessed that he was upset and thinking too much. He sighed. He had given himself up to Harry Potter.

Draco turned off the shower when he realized that the water had run cold. He stepped out from the stall and went to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror. There was one thing that Draco did not want Harry to know. But he knew Harry would, the pendant would alert him if Draco felt any pain. Draco sighed and turned his back to the mirror. He brushed his teeth, used the toilet and finally stepped out form the bathroom. Harry was lying on his bed, reading a book. He put the book down and sat up when he heard Draco come into the room.

Harry- Hey.

Draco- Hey.

Harry- You were in for a long time.

Draco- Yea…I have been thinking, that’s all.

Harry- A knut for your thoughts?

Draco- I don’t want to talk about it.

Draco changed into his silk pajamas and slipped inside his bed sheets. Harry got the hint that they won’t be sharing a bed that night.

Harry- Draco…

Draco- No, Potter. Tomorrow we have people to meet. I would like to look presentable and for that I need to sleep.

Harry sighed. He came and leant down to kiss Draco on the fore head.

Harry- You are always presentable, Draco. Good night.

Draco turned his head to meet Potter’s lips with his own for a slight kiss. After some time he drew back and turned his head away.

Draco- I meant what I said about my sleep.

Harry kissed the back of his neck and withdrew after muttering a “Good Night.”

 

The next morning was going to ne hectic.


	6. 3)	Meeting with the Weasleys and Others

When Harry woke up next morning, he found that the bed beside him was empty and neatly made. Draco’s towel was hanging on the rack and the bathroom door was open. So Draco was up and about. Harry took the pendant in his palm and saw that it was a deep indigo. Draco was very anxious and very worried about the meeting. Harry mused on about how easily Draco Malfoy got ruffled. Or maybe because he had let his guard down? Harry got up and freshened up. He went down to find everyone awake and eating. Harry wished them a good morning (noticing that Draco did not reply) and sat down to eat his bacon and scrambled eggs that Kreacher served him. They ate in fair silence before Harry spoke up.

Harry- So…when they all are coming?

Remus- One hour from now.

Harry checked his watch. It was nine o’ clock.

Harry- So one hour still left.

Draco sighed and Narcissa looked at him softly.

Narcissa- It is needed, Darling.

Draco- I know, Mother.

Remus- Everything will be ok, Draco. You don’t have to worry about it.

Draco- If you say so.

Harry did _not_ like the way Draco was talking. They finished their breakfast and Harry dragged a reluctant Draco up to their room. He locked and silenced the door.

Harry- Since when you have been up?

Draco- Five o’ clock.

Harry seemed taken aback by Draco’s direct answer to him. He had expected it to be rather difficult to coax Draco.

Harry- Why are you getting so paranoid about this whole thing?

Draco- Dunno.

Harry- Draco, stop it. You are dead worried about this whole thing and retreating inside your shell won’t help you.

Draco- Whatever, Potter. Don’t push it, ok? Not until the whole thing is over. Please?

Harry looked at Draco as he stared out of the window. He sighed out.

Harry- Ok, I won’t. But you are worried too much. I would ask you to stop it but I know you won’t.

Draco- If you know I won’t then why bother?

Harry- Because I am worried about you. You and Ron, both. You both become too unstable to handle. Especially when you both are facing off.

Draco- I don’t know what to say but please can we not talk about it?

Harry- Ok.

There was silence inside their room. Harry knew Draco was tensed. He went up to him and placed his palm on Draco’s shoulder. Draco stiffened but did not pull away. Harry took that as a good sign. He leaned in to brush his lips against the nape of Draco’s neck. Draco pulled out then. Harry closed his eyes as Draco unlocked the door and walked out. After a few minutes, Harry followed him down. Time refused to go faster. Painfully slowly the clock struck ten and exactly after a second the fire-place roared to life. The Weasleys along with Hermione came out from the fire place and looked around, taking in the changes. Harry was there to greet them.

Harry- Welcome, everyone.

Mrs. Weasley squished him in a hug until Mr. Weasley gently asked his wife to release Harry. All the Weasleys took their turns in shaking hands with Harry. Hermione and Ginny each hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. They all trooped into the kitchen where the others were waiting. Narcissa played the part of a perfect host, baffling everyone for a moment before they accepted her hospitality. Draco remained impassive as he watched everyone watch him.

Arthur- So, it is now no surprise that the Malfoys have indeed changed sides and have agreed to help us.

Narcissa- Yes. As Remus had told you all about the last months, Draco and I have indeed changed. None of us want to end up like Lucius. So we extend the gesture of truce towards you first because you are all Harry’s family.

The Weasleys hummed in agreement. So far so good. Harry watched as Narcissa pulled Draco out from his musings and asked him to address all that were present.

Draco- Good morning to you all. I won’t repeat what has been already said. However, I would like to begin my asking for a formal forgives form everyone whom I have insulted in the past. I want to apologize to Granger for insulting her with that word endlessly. I know it is not easy. Granger, I am sorry for everything in the past, my doings, my sayings, everything.

Draco had made direct eye contact with Hermione while he said this, never wavering for once. Hermione had held his gaze as well. After Draco had finished, they continued to hold their eye contact. After some time Hermione spoke up.

Hermione- I will give you a chance, Malfoy. Because of Harry. And it will be difficult to forgive you so easily but I promise to try. That’s the least I can do.

Draco- It would be enough, Granger. Thank you.

Draco then turned to look at Ginny, who sat up tight under his gaze.

Draco- Miss Weasley, I am sorry for insulting you in the past. I swear in the name of Merlin that there won’t be a repetition of it in the future. And I am sorry on behalf of my father for everything that he put you through. I am sorry.

Ginny- Like what Hermione said. I will try. If you can prove yourself then that is good. I accept your apology though. You haven’t been as harsh to me as you have been to ‘Mione, Ron and Harry.

Draco- Thank you for accepting my apology.

Draco now looked at Ron.

Draco- I will be honest here. You and I cannot be friends.(Ron snorted). But solely for Harry’s sake, I will be civil to you. And I would appreciate if you do the same. I am sorry for insulting you and your family. It won’t happen in the future again. Our family is related in a way. We are cousins and it is no hidden fact the Malfoys and the Weasleys know the importance of family. I am sorry again.

Ron had this thoughtful expression on his face. Harry held his breath as he waited for Ron’s reply. Everyone seemed to be doing just the same. Ron met Draco’s eyes.

Ron- I will try to be as civil to you as I can, for Harry’s sake. But a mere sorry wont suffice.

Draco- As you sister pointed out, I will prove myself in the long run. If after that you can forgive me then I will be grateful.

Ron- You are still a ferret for me, though.

Draco smirked.

Draco- Likewise Weasel.

Harry sat back to marvel at the scene enfolding in front of him. It was more than he expected. Ron made eye-contact with him and smiled at him. Harry felt a surge of affection for his best friend. He nodded back. Draco continued to ask forgiveness from the entire Weasley family. Arthur readily forgave him, telling that a father’s actions cannot be used to judge the son. Molly hugged Draco as acceptance. The elder Weasleys shook hands with Draco. BY the end of it, the atmosphere was light hearted. Tonks entertained everyone as long as the meal lasted. After the meal, the kids went to the living room and addressed the issue of Draco revealing himself to the whole school as well as to the Wizarding World, while the adults cleaned up and talked amongst themselves.

Hermione- What exactly do we have to do Harry?

Harry- Dumbledore wants us to stand a united front. He said that the division of the houses will prove to be discouraging part of the world.

Ron- So we basically defend Malfoy in front of the whole school?

Draco- I can take care of myself, Weasel, thanks.

Ron- I know you can, Ferret. I am just looking for the purpose in all this.

Hermione- The purpose is unity.

Ginny- But, only one Slytherin?

Draco- I’m sure that Blaise will support me. Along with Theo and as surprising as it may sound, Pansy too.

Ron snorted.

Ron- Parkinson?

Draco- Don’t underestimate her, Weasel. She might be a bitch, but she is very strong in her friendship towards me. She can be as determined as Granger here.

Ron- I bet.

Draco- You will lose. And Blaise and Theo are as faithful to me as you and Granger are to Harry. Yes, Slytherins value friendship. They know how to protect their own.

Charlie- No one knows that better than me.

Bill smirked and patted his brother.

Bill- Charlie here has got a lovely boyfriend named Damien Avancore, who was a Slytherin at Hogwarts, same year as Charlie. You should see him when he is around Charlie. He looks like a dainty little thing, but can be as fierce as a dragon where Charlie’s safety is concerned.

Draco- Damien Avancore? I will have to look him up then.

Charlie- He was worse than you, Malfoy.

Draco- Where is he now?

Charlie- Spain. I will be going tomorrow to be with him. His grandmother passed away.

Bill- Well brother, good luck with that.

Draco- Good. Then I won’t hesitate to say that I bent that way as well.

All of them gasped. Harry rolled his eyes. He knew Draco had done it on purpose, just to throw them off-guard.

Ron- Good going, Malfoy. Never would have guessed.

Fred- Welcome to the brood, Malfoy. George is gay too, though I have the hots for Alicia.

Draco- Spinet?

Fred- Yep.

Ginny- Even me.

Harry smirked.

Harry- I guess it’s no secret that I am too.

Ron waved him off.

Ron- You are old news on this subject Harry. I am happy to say that I am straight.

Bill- Me too. If I were not, Fleur would kill me.

Draco almost chocked.

     Draco- Fleur? As in, Fleur Delacour? From Beauxbattons? The…Triwizard Champion?

Bill- The one and only. She is freaking hot.

Draco- Yup, she is.

Hermione- So two gay boys have been living for over a month together. The story seems incomplete, Harry.

Harry flushed. Draco smirked.

Harry- It’s not incomplete. Nothing has happened.

Hermione- Oh go on!

Ron- Mate, you and Malfoy… are you…?

Ginny- Together?

Hermione- Not so surprising eh?

Ginny- Nope. The time that they spent on each other, you would think that they were having a lover’s spat.

Harry coughed.

Harry- When did I say that I love him?

Hermione’s grin was feral.

Hermione- You just now did.

Harry blinked and the two girls burst out laughing. All the Weasley boys were smirking at him. Draco was trying very hard not to laugh at his lover’s expense.

Ron- You walked straight into that one, mate.

Harry looked sharply at Draco.

Harry- Are you laughing at me?

Draco tried to smooth his expression and shook his head.

Draco- No, Love. I’m not.

Harry squawked. Draco rolled his eyes.

Draco- They have guessed it out, Potter. No need to hide it from them. Are you so ashamed of me that you want to hide it?

Harry- What?! No!...Not At….Malfoy! Stop it!

Draco did laugh this time.

Draco- Loving you is brilliant Harry Potter. But teasing you and irritating you is something that I will not miss out on.

Harry pouted a little and glared at his boyfriend petulantly.

Ron- Listen mate, it is not a problem for me or anyone regarding whom you date. But best friend obligation and all, be careful. It goes for you as well Malfoy. If you hurt Harry in anyway, I will tear you into pieces.

Draco looked at Harry. His eyes were soft and a smile graced his lips. The other’s gasped a little. It’s not every day that you get to see The Slytherin Ice Prince actually smile. Harry was blushing at bit but he looked back at Draco.

Draco- Don’t worry Weasley, your best friend will not be hurt by me. If I do, I will serve myself on a silver platter to you.

The others smiled at him.

Hermione- Remember the punch, Malfoy.

Draco- I do.

Ginny- And the Bat-Boogey Hex.

Draco smirked.

Draco- Yes, that too.

Harry shook his head. Somehow they had veered off course so Harry brought them back to the issue at hand.

Harry- Dumbledore wants us to go to Hogwarts two days earlier. We are meeting some people there. More allies as he had said.

Hermione- So when are we leaving?

Harry- Dumbledore will keep the floo open for us to go there. On the 4thth of July, three days from today. We will be living here until the time comes. Remus will have everything settled.

Ginny- Good then.

Draco stood up.

Draco- C’mon, let’s go and see your rooms, shall we?

The others nodded and Draco and Harry showed them their rooms. They all settled in nicely. The days passed quickly and soon 4th July was on them. Grimmauld Place was bustling with the children getting ready for their trip to Hogwarts. Draco and Harry were in their room having light conversation and doing a last minute checking of the room.

Harry- Who do you think we will be meeting?

Draco- I have no idea.

Harry- With Dumbledore, neither do I.

Draco- But I thought you understood that man.

Harry- Only very little. To understand him would be to be like him.

Draco laughed. He wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his nose.

Draco- That can’t happen now, can it?

Harry smiled at him.

Harry- Nope, never.

Their lips met for a slow kiss before someone banged on their door to hurry them up. They levitated their trunks down from the second floor and gathered in the living room near the fire place. Remus looked at his watch.

Remus- The floo will be activated in 10 minutes. Say Hogwarts, Dumbledore’s office. It will lead you straight to him.

At exactly 11 a.m. the floo activated and one by one Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Remus flooed to Dumbledore’s office. It was exactly as  they  all remembered. Huge and beautiful. But that was not what made them stand and stare. Dumbledore was sitting on his chair. In front of him, on the other side of the table sat three very unexpected people. All were silent. Dumbledore looked up and smiled at them.

Dumbledore- Ah, children. You are here.


	7. At Hogwarts.

Before anyone could say anything a female figure practically flew from across the room and hurtled herself on Draco. Instinctively Draco wrapped his arms around her.

Draco- Merlin Pansy!                            

Pansy Parkinson clutched her friend tightly.

Pansy- Oh thank Merlin Draco. You have no idea how worried we have been.

Draco- I am sorry, Love. But it was necessary.

Pansy- When I saw that you went missing, I contacted Blaise and Theo. Blaise suggested that we go to Professor Dumbledore. At first he refused to tell us where you were. But when time came, he did tell us. We stand by you Draco. Always have and always will.

Pansy cried some more and Draco focused on comforting her. He looked up and saw Blaise and Theo watching them, smiling. He let go of Pansy but held her with one hand and opened it out to his best friends. Theo ran to him and hugged him. Blaise followed and wrapped his arms around Draco as well.

Blaise- It’s so good to have you back, Brother.

Theo- Never. You will never disappear like this. I will kill you.

Draco- Never Theo. Promise. Thank you guys. For standing up for me.

Pansy- You are family to us Draco. We will never leave you.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the Slytherins broke out from their group hug, registering the Griffindors looking at them with surprise. Potter was staring at Draco as if seeing him in a new light.

Dumbledore- Let’s get everything clear shall we?

He conjured up the more chairs. Draco sat squashed between his Slytherins friends. Harry wanted to sit with him but he somehow could understand what Draco’s friends were feeling. Draco caught his eye and smiled at him. Harry smiled back before they both turned their attention to their Headmaster.

Dumbledore- As you can see everyone that Miss Pansy Parkinson,  Mr. Blaise Zabini and Mr. Theodore Nott have decided to side with their friend Draco Malfoy, who had changed his loyalties to a better cause. Now for the other reason that you all are here. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson you all will be holding special positions this year. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott you all will be the Prefects of your respective houses.

The aforementioned boys gaped at the Headmaster.

Ron- Wha-?

Theo- I…what?

Blaise- Did I hear correct Headmaster?

Harry- Professor… are you…?

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled.

Dumbledore- You all heard me right.

He waved his wand and four shinning badges flew to the palms of the four startled boys.

Dumbledore looked at Draco and Hermione.

Dumbledore- Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, I hereby announce you Head Girl and Head Boy of Hogwarts. Congratulations.

The respective badges flew to them. Dumbledore looked at Pansy.

Dumbledore- Miss Parkinson, will you agree to be the Asst. Head Girl?

Pansy was too shocked to speak, so she nodded.

Dumbledore- Mr. Longbottom will be the Asst. Head Boy. The Prefects from Ravenclaw are Miss Lovegood and Mr. Alzher. From Hufflepuff we will have Miss Zander and Miss Xavier as the Prefects. The Head Boy from Ravenclaw is Mr. Davis and from Hufflepuff it is Miss Arora. Now, this year I want all of you to stay together, ok? You will be given a different set of rooms and you will be living there. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Prefects and Heads will be living on the third floor. You all will have the seventh floor, beside the Room Of Requirement. It would be easy for you to continue your activities.

Harry smiled at the Headmaster. The others just looked confused.

Dumbledore- Harry, I will be having special classes with you for a month.

Now Harry looked confused.

Harry- But then Professor…

Dumbledore- Don’t worry my boy. It is not in your curriculum. But these classes are special in a different sense of the term. You will know when you come. Every evening you will come to me at 8 p.m. sharp. We will spend an hour together before you resume your daily routine. Now, Mr. Filch will take you to your rooms. Dismissed.

And just like that all the discussion was over. Filch let them to their room. It was huge. There was a large common room with crème walls, fire lanterns adorned the walls, four grey sofas, four tables and multiple small chairs. The common room was circular. Doors surrounded the room on the far side. There were seven doors all lined neatly.

Hermione- I would like a room to myself.

Pansy- Me too.

Ron- Even me and I am guessing that Neville will want a room to himself. Harry will be sharing with Ferret?

Harry flushed and Draco smirked.

Draco- Definitely.

Blaise- Theo and I will share.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. Blaise smirked.

Draco- About time.

Pansy- Oh please! I had to lock them up to make them accept each other.

Ron and Theo groaned. Hermione snickered. Harry shook his head and Draco smirked.

Draco- What did you do in the room Blaise?

Theo- That is NOT up for discussion!! Choose your bloody room!

The students went to explore the rooms. Draco and Harry took the one at the center because it was the largest and “fitting for the Head Boy and his boyfriend” as Draco pointed out loudly. It also had an excellent view of the lake. In fact all the rooms had the view of the lake and to some extent, the Quidditch field. Hermione took the room to the far right. Pansy took the room between Hermione’s and Harry and Draco’s shared room. Blaise and Theo took the one left of Harry and Draco’s shared room. Ron took the room beside theirs’. The room to the far left was for Neville.

 

 

Hermione realized that the room was sort of a hanging room. They were detached from the tower, like a huge round balcony. All the rooms had an attached bathroom for which all of them were glad.

Harry- You are welcome to come here Ginny, any time you want.

Ginny- I know. If there was a spare room I would have persuaded Dumbledore to let me stay here. You all are so lucky.

Hermione- I wonder what the rooms for the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs will look like.

Draco- It should not look better than this. Anyway, I need a shower. Coming, Harry?

Harry- Yea. We should all get ready.

Hermione- Ginny, you can use my bathroom to change.

Ginny- Thank you Hermione.

No one noticed a pair of interested blue eyes follow Ginny as she disappeared inside Hermione’s room. The owner of the eyes sighed.

Draco and Harry got inside their room. It was lighter than the one in Grimmauld Place. The bed was a queen sized one. There were two desks and chairs and a high cupboard. Draco calmly stated that his clothes will go on the high shelves and Harry’s on the low because of the obvious reasons. Harry threw a pillow at him. Draco laughed as he caught the pillow. He went to his sulking boyfriend and kissed him. Harry protested for three seconds before melting in Draco’s arms. He had never realized that he needed someone so badly to hold him up, least of all Draco Malfoy. Draco broke the kiss and looked at him.

Draco- You ok?

Harry- I love you.

Draco- I love you too.

Harry- Shower? Together?

Draco- Desperate, are you?

Harry- What do you think?

Draco- Think that you are.

Harry dragged Draco inside the bathroom and they quickly shed their clothes. Harry rose on his tip toes to kiss Draco, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck and holding him close. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and brought their hips closer. Harry’s arms tightened around him as he gasped at the slight friction. Draco broke the kiss and pulled Harry under the shower. He turned the shower on and pressed Harry to the wall. The water was warm as it ran down their bodies. Draco pressed his finger inside Harry’s hole. Harry hissed out a moan as Draco slipped in easily.

Draco- You are still kind of loose.

Harry- Thanks to you. Now will you get on with it?

Draco- Are you hard?

Harry- Almost there.

Draco hummed. He reached for Harry’s cock from behind and fisted it. Harry gasped and threw his head back on Draco’s shoulder. Draco kissed his exposed neck. Harry drew in a shuddering breath as Draco worked him to full aching hardness.

Draco- How are you feeling?

Harry- Brilliant.

Draco smirked. He tugged at Harry’s cock and twisted it in his fist. Harry cried out a little. He turned abruptly in Draco’s embrace and kissed him. Draco started to stroke him in earnest and Harry pushed his hips into Draco’s fist. Draco’s other hand was working him open. Harry pressed his back against the wall and wrapped one leg around Draco’s waist. Draco gasped out in pleasure. He ripped his mouth form Harry’s and pursued his neck, biting and sucking and nipping at the soft skin there. Harry pressed down on Draco’s fingers and moaned.

Harry- More…I am ready...please…

Draco didn’t need to be told twice. He turned Harry, lined his hard member to Harry’s puckered hole and he thrust inside him. Harry gasped out in pleasure at the burn of the stretch. Draco pulled out and thrust in him again, repeating the motion and slowly picking up pace. Harry moved his hips in time with Draco’s movements. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and held him in place as he pounded inside him hard and fast. Harry cried out when Draco hit his prostate.

Draco- That’s the spot isn’t?

Harry whimpered. Draco rammed onto that spot. Harry could do nothing but take and take. Draco was pumping his cock as well as pounding in him. Harry closed his eyes and opened his mouth as Draco took him from behind. The glass around the shower stall was damp as the bathroom was filled with their moans and grunts of pleasure. Harry was near his climax. His movements were faltering as he became ready to go overboard. They came together, Harry spurting on the wall and Draco deep inside Harry. They panted as they stood, ridding out the last of their orgasm.

Harry- That was good.

Draco- It is always more than good.

Harry laughed and kissed Draco. They quickly showered and dressed, feeling extremely hungry now. They headed out from their room and fond Hermione and Pansy in deep conversation. The two girls looked up when they heard them.

Hermione- Neville is here. He said he would be here in five ten minutes ago.

Draco checked his watch.

Draco- He will be out in a minute then, if he goes by time.

Right on queue Neville stepped out from his room. Harry looked up and smiled at his friend.

Harry- Hey, Nev.

Neville- Hiya Harry. So I see that we have some new set ups huh?

Draco was slightly perplexed at the sight of Neville Longbottom. His whole demeanor had changed. He was not the plump boy anymore. He looked more confident and somehow in-charge. He had lost all his baby fat and had filled out on the chest. His arms had become muscular, giving him a hunky look, more like Weasley.

Draco- Longbottom.

Neville- Malfoy. Finally came to your senses didn’t you?

Harry- Neville…

Draco- It’s ok, Harry. And yes Longbottom. I did come to my senses. Especially since someone was there to get me to it.

He looked at Harry who blushed but smiled at the same time. Neville raised an eyebrow.

Neville- I see. Guess you are very lucky then, Malfoy.

Draco- I am.

Harry- Um...should I say anything?

Draco- No, Love. You don’t need too.

Neville- How long?

Harry- Two months.

Neville- Even after all those years?

Hermione- He apologized, Neville. To all of us.

Draco- I did. Longbottom, I apologize to you as well. For day one to the end. It won’t happen again.

Neville- It’s not that easy.

Draco- I know.

Hermione- I know it too. But for Harry’s sake, we are trying. He needs to prove himself.

Draco- That I will. When time comes. Now are we waiting for the others or are we heading down? I am famished.

Harry- Let’s wait.

They all settled down for light chatter.

Meanwhile, Blaise and Theo were rather preoccupied with each other. Theo gasped out.

Theo- We...We should… tell them… to…nungh…leave….

Blaise smirked.

Blaise- I will tell them after I am done with you. Then we are having another round.

Theo’s eyes glazed. Blaise was pounding inside him for the second time. He was a little weak from the first round, but he took it all. They have been at it the moment they had stepped inside the room. It was amazing for them. Theo shouted out his last orgasm and went plaint under Blaise who pursued his own pleasure before cumming inside Theo. Blaise pulled out. Theo hissed. Blaise smiled at him had leaned in to kiss him.

Blaise- Wait.

He went to the door and poked his head out.

Blaise- Hey guys…and girls. Theo and I are busy. You people head down.

With that he shut the door. Draco took matters in his hands and ushered them all down to the Great Hall.

Harry- What’s wrong with them?

Draco- Nothing, don’t worry about it.

Blaise was having a predatory look on his face as he looked at his lover. Theo stretched out on the bed.

Theo- Come and fill me up.

Blaise- With pleasure.

He folded Theo’s legs up to his chest. He pulled out his wand and healed Theo. Then he used a spell which made them go hard again.

Theo- Do that thing.

Blaise smirked and muttered a spell. It would prevent Theo from climaxing until Blaise wanted it. Theo loved the spell. Blaise slowly pushed inside the soft, loose hole. Theo groaned and bucked up.

Theo- Amazing you are…

Blaise muttered another spell. Theo’s eyes widened as he gasped out. To begin with, Blaise was huge. He had a pretty large prick. To have it engorged was a different story altogether.

Blaise- Tell me went to stop. I will lift the charm.

Theo could feel Blaise’s prick enlarging inside of him. He waited to feel how much he could take it. After a few beats he gasped out a “Stop…” Blaise stopped the charm and resumed fucking the daylights out of Theo. Theo was in his heaven. He had never been so much stretched before. It felt so amazing. His prostrate was getting all the attention, making him keen and see stars. He tried to hold on to Blaise as much as he could but his arms had gone weak. He arched of the bed as Blaise started to pound into him in a punishing pace. His legs were up in the air, over Blaise’s shoulder. His arms were lying boneless on the bed as well as his torso as Blaise had pinned him on the bed. Blaise soon reduced Theo to the point of begging.

Theo- Merlin, Blaise…please…need…it….now…

Blaise hummed. He stopped his pounding at reached over to get his wand. He lifted the charm of Theo. A few more pounding and Theo shook violently and screamed out his climax. He became boneless as Blaise rode him out with quick, sharp thrusts. They lay on the bed, Theo curled into Blaise, who had his fingers inside Theo’s arse and played with Theo’s prostrate. Theo mewled and curled up tighter.

Blaise- Next time, ‘m gonna tie you up, spread you out and fuck you. I can’t get enough off you, Theo.

Theo moaned and reached up to kiss his boyfriend.

Theo- Me neither. But right now I am feeling very hungry. Let’s go join the others.

Blaise hummed in agreement. They got up, showered, put on fresh robes and went down to the Great Hall. When they reached there they found everyone sitting at the Gryffindor table.  The other tables were empty. Blaise and Theo went over and sat down, Blaise beside Draco and Theo beside Blaise. Draco turned to his friend.

Draco- Had a good time?

Blaise- You bet. And I’m guessing that you had your great time as well.

Draco- Right.

Theo groaned and Harry punched Draco slightly over the arm.

Ron- Keep the details to yourselves.

Hermione- You are using the protection spells right? You don’t want any disease to be transferred, you know.

Draco- Um… I forgot about them…oops…

Harry- Draco Malfoy, please tell me that that was a lie.

Draco sighed.

Draco- I can’t help it. You distract me too much! How will I even be able to think about casting a spell if you look all hot and delicious…

Ron- STOP! MALFOY! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR WHAT MY BEST FRIEND LOOKS LIKE WHILE HAVING SEX!!

Harry- RON!

Ron- What?

Harry- You do not go around telling things like that about your best friend!

Ron- And so does your…boyfriend!

Harry turned to Draco.

Harry- And you! No sex for a month!

Draco looked unconcerned.

Draco- That will change soon.

Harry- Oh yea? Try me.

Draco’s mouth curled into a smirk.

Draco- I will.

The others burst out laughing as Ron let out an “ugh!” and Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde. They all soon calmed down after which Ginny spoke up.

Ginny- How about Quidditch?

Hermione and Pansy groaned in tandem.

Ginny- What’s wrong?

Ron- Hermione hates Quidditch.

Ginny- WHAT? HOW can you HATE Quidditch?!

Hermione- I don’t hate it Ginny. I just don’t understand the madness of it.

Pansy- Me neither. I don’t want to be up in the air with heavy balls chasing me around intent on knocking me off the broom.

Draco- That’s a moot point, Love.

Hermione- Nope. It isn’t.

Ginny looked from Hermione to Pansy several times. She got up, looking determined.

Ginny- That’s it! You two will be up in the air.

Pansy- NO!

Draco- Yes! Get up, Pans!

Pansy- Do not call me that!

Draco- I won’t if you fly with us. We won’t play Quidditch, but let’s fly.

Harry- Definitely.

Hermione- Harry! You know I hate flying!

Harry- Yes, considering you screamed that in my year during our third year. But at least try it.

Draco looked at Blaise and Theo. The three boys nodded at each other. They all slid down the table, startling the Gryffindors. Moments later they popped up on the other side. Blaise and Draco went to stand behind Pansy and hauled her up from her seat much to her displeasure.

Theo- You go quietly or I use a body-bind on you.

Draco- No arguments, Pansy.

Pansy- Unhandle me right now!

Blaise- Not until you are on the broom and several feet above the ground.

Pansy- What if I fall?

Draco- Don’t you trust us, Pansy?

Pansy- I don’t.

Blaise- We won’t let you fall. C’mon.

Draco looked at the ones who were seated.

Draco- We are gonna go ahead and make her comfortable. Don’t be late though. Harry, Accio your broom. No need to climb up so high. It will be time consuming.

With that the Slytherins dragged a grumbling Pansy away.

Hermione- Who would have thought, eh?

Ron- They behaved just like we do.

Harry- Wait till school starts. They will all go prim and proper.

Ginny- I had always thought that the Slytherins were cold and formal towards each other as well.

Neville- Me too. I mean, they were carefree and not laughing cruelly as they usually do.

Harry- As I said. I bet that’s because of the pure-blood thing that makes them go all stiff. I mean, who would have thought that Draco Malfoy had the capacity to think for himself and not dance on his Father’s finger tips?

Neville- You better not let Malfoy hear that Harry. He will be angry.

Ron- Lucius Malfoy is a sick bastard. Malfoy is…I guess…was too.

Harry- I have never seen someone so disgusting as Lucius Malfoy. He is the…

Draco- Do continue, Potter. I would love to hear where it ends.

Harry whipped around his face to see Draco standing all stiff and rigid. His eyes were sparkling with undisguised rage. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. His posture was tight and looked the spitting image of his father, minus the cane and the long hair. Harry’s mouth went dry. He felt trapped. Draco’s eyes were fixed on him. He realized that the others had gone stiff as well, waiting.

Draco- He is my father, Harry. I am sorry to have insulted yours in the past. I hadn’t realized what I was doing to you until I lost my own. He is my father. He is cruel and selfish, but he loved me. I love him. He made the wrong choices. But he never raised a hand on me. He has feelings that a father should have for his only child. He was the one to hold my hand when I took my first steps. He was there when I first learned to talk. He rocked me to sleep. He came to me when I woke up scared by a nightmare. He is my father. He will always be. I “danced on his finger-tips” because I believed that my father was right. How can I not? He was my idol. I realized that he was not always right when he was sent to Azkaban. That’s when I decided to change sides. To show that Lucius Malfoy is a good father who wanted the best for his child. He taught me what he was taught by his father. And I just know that, if he were taught differently, he would not be where he is. No one can be as perfect as you or your family, Potter.

With that Draco stalked out form the Great Hall. His audience was rendered speechless. Harry was close to hexing himself. He knew how much Draco loved his father. Draco had apologized for insulting his parents. For the first time in the last two months, he realized how far lost Draco was feeling. He dropped his head on the table.

Harry- Oh gods.

Ron- Uh…well…

Hermione- Smooth, both of you.

Ginny- He heard everything.

Neville- Must have come back to check why we were being late.

Just then the other Slytherins trooped in.

Blaise- I thought Draco was here.

Hermione- He was.

Pansy- So, where is he?

Ginny- Dunno. He was angry when he left.

The three Slytherins raised an eyebrow, almost together.

Theo- And why is that?

Harry- Because of me and my big mouth.

Blaise- I remember him saying that he loved your mouth.

Harry lifted his head up and looked at Blaise.

Harry- He said what?

Blaise- He loves your mouth. He used to think how would it feel like if he kissed them.

Now the Gryffindors were looking confused.

Harry- And when did he say that?

Blaise- Fourth year.

Harry- Oh.

Blaise- Potter, do you believe in love in first sight?

Harry was even more dumbfounded. So were his house-mates.

Theo- He likes you…loved you the moment he laid his eyes on you. He became frustrated when he realized that who you were. He felt as if he was betraying his parents, especially his father, when he realized that he loved you, and not hated you, as he should.

Pansy- All those fights and insults, Draco told us that that was the only way he could get your attention, without being too obvious.

Blaise- You contradicted everything that his father had taught him. He became more frustrated. His object of affection was his father’s enemy and on top of that a boy. So you can guess why he was so snappish and rude.

Ginny- Woah! I never thought someone could get riled up so bad.

Blaise- He is a Malfoy. It is second nature for a Malfoy to be undeniably loyal to their lovers. He couldn’t be that without betraying his father.

Theo- You know, Draco’s gonna kill us if he knew that we are spilling all his emotions out in front of them.

Pansy- Leave him to me. Now back to the point. Why is he angry?

Harry- I was… insulting…

Blaise- Please don’t tell me you were insulting his father, Potter.

Harry flinched and nodded. Pansy’s jaws dropped, Theo gasped and his eyes widened. Blaise looked murderous. When he spoke, his voice was ice-cold.

Blaise- Rule one for dating Draco Malfoy- DO NOT INSULT HIS FATHER IN FRONT OF HIM. Clearly you and I should have talked before you went into a relationship.

Harry- He used to insult mine all the time!

Blaise- So you pay him back like that? How Gryffindor of you.

Ron- Zabini…

Blaise- What Weasley?

Hermione- Don’t! We can’t fight amongst each other. Calm down. Yelling and shouting won’t get us anywhere.

Pansy- A warning. When Draco is hurt, he gets dangerous.

Harry- What do you mean?

The Slytherin’s shared a glance.

Harry- Say it, please. I need to know what I am dealing with. It was easier when I hated him. But it is different now.

Blaise- He is gonna kill me if I say it. Anyway, when you were selected for the Triwizard Tournament, he went ballistic. Started to create havoc in the common room. All of us had to drag him away into his room where he revealed that he loves you.

Harry was left blinking. The others raised their eye brows.

Ginny- That’s…

Ron- Impossible.

Hermione- No way.

Neville- Never.

Pansy- That’s true.

Harry- So, how should I deal with it now?

Blaise- Leave him alone. He will come finding you soon. He can’t stay angry at you for more than a few minutes.

Ginny- I am going to fly. Harry, come with us. Malfoy will find you.

Harry- No. I will have to find him. I need to know where he is.

With that Harry left. He took the short cut to the seventh floor corridor and went inside their rooms. The common room was empty. He slowly made his way towards his room and opened the door. The room was empty. He quickly opened his trunk and took out the Marauders’ Map. He looked for Draco and found him pacing on the Astronomy Tower. He was going to get out to go after him when the dot moved out from the Tower and was headed for the dungeons where Snape was. Harry frowned. He took his Invisibility Cloak and went after Draco.


	8. The Talk.

Draco knocked on the door to the dungeons. He waited for his godfather to open the door. After ten minutes, Severus Snape opened the door with a disdainful expression which softened just a little when he saw Draco.

Severus- Draco, what are doing here?

Draco- Can we talk?

Severus- Draco, I am busy now.

Draco- Please, Sev.

Severus looked at Draco’s disheveled appearance and silently let him in.

Draco- Do you think that I made the right decision of joining Potter?

Severus- Why are you doubting yourself now?

Draco- I don’t know. I am bound to him so I can’t change sides. Neither do I want to. But, was it right?

Severus- Yes. This is the only way to keep you and your mother safe from that mad-man.

Draco- Severus, he insulted my father.

Severus raised an eye-brow.

Severus- That’s why you are so upset.

Draco- Yes. The thing is, Potter is everything that my father is not. He is the complete opposite of what I have been taught. He contradicts everything.

Severus- And you have been frustrated about that for a long time.

Draco- I love him Severus. But is going to take a hell lot of a time to… get tuned into what he says and believes for that matter.

Severus- You cannot change what he believes. He hates your father more than before. His godfather died because of him.

Draco- NO! It’s because of The Dark Lord!

Severus- He knows that, but you father was there. You can’t change it Draco.

Draco- But, somehow he has managed to change me, not all of it, but he is getting there!

Severus- You are feeling confused now, Draco. I think you should sleep it off.

Draco- If it is easy to change a bad person like me from bad to good, then The Dark Lord should have to have a chat with him you know.

Severus- You know that the first step to make things easier for you is start calling Voldemort by his name.

Draco- That’s easy.

Severus- No it is not. But Potter never understood the true reason. Even if he did, he refused to back down.

Draco- Severus, Potter and I are not going to work if we keep fighting over past issues and we both know how hard it is to hear someone else insulting someone whom you love.

Severus- Then the best way is to confront your problems, not run away from it.

Draco- I didn’t run away.

Severus- Then why are you here talking to me and not with Potter?

Draco- I don’t want to see him right now.

Severus- Go to your room. Talk to him. Settle the matter.

Draco scowled at his godfather but left.

On his way to his room, Draco thought that someone was following him. He slowed to a stop and turned around. It was empty. Draco sighed.

Draco- First you insult my father, then you spy on me. Brilliant. ACCIO Cloak!!

Harry’s cloak flew to Draco, leaving a surprised Harry gaping at him.

Harry- How did you…?

Draco- Never mind that. So what did you hear?

Harry- I..uh…

Draco- Will you stop stuttering for once and speak up for Merlin’s sake, Potter!!!!!

Harry- I am sorry. I am sorry that I insulted you father. But you have been insulting mine all the time!!

Harry’s eyes widened. He should not have said that.

Draco- Oh. So you get back at me in the same way. How very Gryffindor of you.

Harry- Ok. Listen. I am sorry. I promise it will never happen again. I swear it to you.

Draco- I know it will be difficult for us to get over what we were in the past, but will you please make it easier for both of us. If I hadn’t come back to drag you up for the flying, you would have continued to talk about my father and that Weasley would have enjoyed talking about me. So next time you decide to have that kind of a conversation with your friends, please see to it that I am around. It will be very Slytherin of you to talk about me behind my back. We can’t have the Gryffindor’s Golden Boy to turn into a Slytherin.

Harry- Don’t say things like that.

Draco- And yeah, now I remember.

Harry- Remember what?

Draco- You had asked me not to insult _your_ friends and the people _you_ love and I agreed. It never happened the other way round. I just assumed that you would do the same. I had assumed that it would go both ways. But I was wrong. So very wrong.

Harry’s eyes widened. This was not going well at all.

Draco- I stopped insulting your people, Potter. Why don’t you try it out as well? Stop insulting the ones I love. You don’t care whether I love your people or not but you want me to stop insulting them. So why should I care whether you love my loved ones or not? Can you stop insulting them, Potter? Can you?

Harry- I can. I promise. I can just the way you are.

Draco- How much your promises are worth, Potter?

Harry- My word as Gryffindor.

Draco- As a Gryffindor? You are the same Gryffindor who was actually insulting my dad behind my back. At least I insulted your’s on your face! Thank Merlin that I am not a coward in that aspect.

Harry- Are you trying to say that I am a coward?

Draco- In this case… yes you are a coward.

Harry- Do.Not.Call.Me.A.Coward! Malfoy!

Draco- I won’t until you prove it that you are not.

Harry- At least I am not a coward like you.

They both froze, looking at each other. Draco composed himself and closed his eyes.

Draco- I shouldn’t have given you my “Emotion Necklace” so early.

Harry- Then why don’t you take it back?

Draco- I can’t be taken back. If I do…

Harry- Then what?

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

Draco- A battle will start. Between us. It will make the Dark Lord look like a fluffy bunny rabbit. It will be a war of emotions. Emotionally we will be draining each other, getting mad by the end. I won’t be able to return it back to you. It will be horrible. Don’t believe me? Look up in the library.

Harry- Shit. So. Ok. No. It will be with me.

Draco- Yes. Anyway, I’m going back. I don’t want to talk to you until I am calm enough to do that.

Draco turned and was about to leave when he stopped and turned to look at Harry.

Draco- It takes a lot of courage to stand up against your enemies. It takes a hell of a lot more guts and courage to betray those who gave you life in the first place.

He left Harry blinking in the corridor. Draco has remembered what Dumbledore had said way back in first year. Shit.


	9. Surprising Discovery

For the entire week Harry and Draco was walking on a fine line. The others could sense the tension but could not do anything. The two boys, especially Draco, refused to talk about. Their respective friends had tried to step but Draco had snapped and had unleashed a volley of emotions as wand- less magic, stunning everyone.

It was another tense morning when all of them were eating their breakfast in the Great Hall. Dumbledore came up to them. They stopped eating and looked up at him.

 

Dumbledore- I would like you all to visit me, children.

 

Harry- What is it, Sir?

Dumbledore- After breakfast come to my office. All of you.

Hermione- We are done Sir.

Draco- Yes. We can go now.

 

The students got up. They all headed to Dumbledore’s office. They all sat down and Dumbledore got straight to the point.

 

 Dumbledore- Draco… your mother…

Draco – Wha…? What happened to her?

Dumbledore- I am sorry, Draco.

 The silence was chilling. Harry was up from his chair and kneeling in front of Draco. Draco was stiff and silent. Harry tentatively placed his palm on Draco’s. Draco slowly looked down at him.

 

Harry- Draco?

 Draco- I…I lost…

Harry- I am so sorry, Draco.

Draco- Why are you all telling me sorry?

Draco started to tremble. Harry quickly gathered the boy in his arms. The dam broke and Draco started to cry and sob. The others were at a loss. They shared a look and silently agreed to leave. They were about to get up but Dumbledore stopped them.

 

Dumbledore- Harry. Draco. I have more news.

 

The two boys did not appear to have heard him. Harry was holding his lover tightly and let him cry. Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. He couldn’t believe that his mother was… gone. He will _not_ think about the word _dead._ He clutched Harry tighter. He was feeling like an orphan. He was alone now. His father in Azkaban and his mother… gone. Draco let out another choked sob and felt Harry’s arms tighten around him. He felt Harry’s fingers run through his hair. He knew the others were sitting and watching him cry but he didn’t care. He lost his mother. With a heart-wrenching sob (that made Harry’s eyes tear up), Draco huddled himself into a tight ball. Harry’s arms did not leave him at all. He slowly tried to control himself. Dumbledore had more news. But he wanted to know how his mother…left. He unwrapped his arms from around Harry but didn’t let go of him. Harry extended Draco’s chair and sat beside him. They looked at Dumbledore.

 

Harry- What news do you have, Sir?

Draco- How did my mother…?

Dumbledore- Narcissa and Severus came to know about something. Or rather someone. I will have Minerva and Severus in my office in five minutes.

  
As if on que, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape walked in. Snape was carrying a basket and Minerva was carrying a bundle in her arms.

 

Dumbledore- Minerva, would you please give Harry and Draco their child?

 

Harry+Draco- Our WHAT?!

 Dumbledore- I will answer your question. Before that, Minerva…

 He trailed off as Professor McGonagall went up to Harry and Draco and offered them the small bundle. Harry reached out and both of them peered into the bundle of blankets. The baby was fast asleep. Her skin was slightly less pale than Draco’s. Her head was haloed by tufts of blonde hair and her eye brows and eye lashes were of the same color as the hair. The other students silently huddled around the two boys. Draco tentatively reached out to touch the baby’s cheek with his index finger. As if triggered by the touch, the baby yawned and opened its eyes. Everyone gasped out softly as vibrant emerald green eyes was staring up at them. Eyes exactly like Harry’s. Harry and Draco could not take their eyes off the little bundle. The baby looked up at them and gurgled happily. Instantly the boy’s unknown protective instinct swelled up from somewhere. Draco softly stroked the baby’s hair. The baby smiled up at him and gurgled some more. Involuntarily a smile crept on the boys’ faces. The others were astonished at the sight. Hermione looked up at the three teachers.

 

Hermione- How is this possible?

Dumbledore- I will explain if you are ready.

 

 The boys reluctantly looked up at the Headmaster.

 

Dumbledore- As I said earlier, they baby girl is Draco and Harry’s.

Harry- A girl.

Draco- Wow. She is beautiful. She is so…angelic.

 

 

Dumbledore- Yes she is. She is Potion-Child. She was created using Draco’s and Harry’s blood.

Harry- Our blood?

Dumbledore- Yes. Voldemort is the creator of the child.

 

Both boys started to feel nauseated. This beautiful creation was done by Voldemort.

 

Harry- How?

Dumbledore- He created a potion and mixed Harry’s and Draco’s blood. A special kind of incantation is required to create the fetus. She was grown in a cauldron. Harsh but true. Voldemort had obtained Harry’s blood…

Harry- During the Third Task.

Dumbledore- Exactly. It appears that Lucius Malfoy gave Draco’s blood to him. Draco do you remember such incident when your father took your blood?

Draco- Yes. He told me that it was for a family protection potion.

Dumbledore- Apparently he gave the blood to Voldemort. Voldemort wanted to create an heir. A powerful one. So combining the Malfoy blood and the Potter blood, the child would be very powerful. He wanted to use the child against you. He knows about your so called betrayal, Draco.

Draco- How charming.

Harry- Sounds something Voldemort would do. But, to be honest, it is a bit twisted.

Dumbledore- Yes. It is. Narcissa knew about this. She wanted to protect the child. Her grand-daughter. So she volunteered to look after the child as it was being prepared. Severus helped her as well. They were waiting for the child to grow up. At the right time they would escape with the child. The right chance was to-night. But they were caught. A battle ensued.

Draco- And my mother…

Severus- She did what Potter’s mother did.

Draco looked at Harry who was frowning at Severus.

Harry- You mean…?

Severus- Yes. She stood in front of her when a Death Eater fired a killing curse on the child. She fell. I apparated.

Draco- Why did you not apparated before?

Severus- Anti- Apparation wards. We had to run till we reached the borders. The Death Eaters ambushed us there.

Draco- My mother died protecting her.

 

Draco took the child from Harry and held her close.

 

Draco- I will do what she died doing. I will keep her. She is mine after all.

Harry- Ours. She is ours. She belongs to both of us.

Draco- You will help me then?

Harry- Yes.

Hermione- Well… are you sure, Harry?

 

Harry looked at his best friend.

 

Harry- Yes.

 

Hermione- Well in that case, I am happy to be her aunt.

Pansy- An aunt in such a young age. Guess… I am stuck there as well.

Ginny- You boys can take care of a baby?

Harry- No. But I bet we will just know how to take care of her.

Draco- Absolutely.

Ginny- Can I tell my mum, Headmaster?

Dumbledore- Yes you can. She will be a good help.

Minerva- Will they be able to Albus? In between their classes and other hold-ups, how will they? She is just a month old.

Harry- We will manage Professor.

Minerva- How?

Draco- When we are in classes, we will have a house elf look after her. Should there be a problem, the house elf will warn us.

 

Harry frowned.

 

Harry- I don’t think that I want my child to be raised by a house-elf.

Draco- She won’t be raised by one. The house-elf will help us to raise her. I understand what you are feeling Harry. But there is no way out. And we have a long way to go. We will need the help of all that we need.

Dumbledore- Perhaps we could limit your subjects. You learn the subjects that you are best at and take two more, connected to the same field more or less. Your work load will be less then. All of you will have to choose your subjects.

Harry- First, I want to name her.

Draco- What do you have in mind?

Harry- How does Lilliandel Narcissa sound?

Draco- Wonderful Harry. Thank you.

Dumbledore- One more complication. If you boys take it as a complication.

Draco- The last name.

Dumbledore- Yes.

Harry- Lilliandel Narcissa Potter-Malfoy. No complications.

Draco- Harry… we are not married…

Harry- Is it necessary for now? She is obviously ours. So, like, do you prefer only Malfoy?

Draco- No, only Potter.

Harry- Why?

Draco- She won’t be… condemned then.

Harry- Draco, we will be revealing you when school starts. You name will be cleared then. No arguments.

Draco- Speaking of that… what should we do? Tell the whole school that she is here?

Harry- Not yet, but soon. She is too tiny to be fussed. Thank god we have separate quarters.

Draco- Yes.

 

He smiled at his daughter who had gone back to sleep. She was so pure, so innocent. Draco felt a fierce protective instinct rise up in him. He didn’t know that he had it in him. He didn’t know that he could feel such tender feelings. The infant in Harry’s arms was sleeping so peacefully. She trusted him to keep her safe, like all babies did. She knew who he was. He knew she was his. He could feel the pulse of his magical essence from her. He knew Harry could feel the same.

 

Draco- I will protect you, my Lilliandel. I promise you. Nothing will harm you or touch you. It is my vow to you.

 

The others listened to him with surprise. Draco Malfoy had managed to surprise and shock them all in such less than two hours. Harry had a feeling that Draco Malfoy was full of surprises and he couldn’t wait to find them all out.


	10. Arrangements

Draco spent his time with Lilliandel more than Harry did. He wanted to tackle his pain and found comfort in Lilliandel. Harry knew the feeling. Their room had been redecorated to make it suitable for Lily(as Harry called her; Draco did not protest. He knew why Harry had named her Lilliandel when he had first heard it). Everyone had gone into a shopping spree. The girls had decorated a part of Harry and Draco’s room to fit for the baby. The crib was gifted by Blaise and Theo. The walls around the crib was painted baby pink and crème. The baby’s personal cupboard was a soft brown. She had all the clothes fit for a Malfoy child and all the toys fit for a Potter child. Her identity was secured by the Ministry. Severus had provided with child care potions. Molly had given them four books on how to take care of a baby girl and taught them some basic spells to use for keeping the baby clean. She taught them how to bathe her, feed her, burp her and make her go to sleep. Draco knew how to sing. His voice put Lily to sleep instantly. Harry was over-joyed with this revelation of Draco Malfoy. Draco had a wonderful soothing voice, which sometimes  made Harry drowsy as well. Her crib was placed in front of one of the windows. Lilliandel was growing up with the out most protection and love. Harry sometimes rocked her to sleep and Draco was never tired of singing to her. They surprised themselves by how quickly they slipped into father-mode. Sometimes when the others came to wake them up, they would find the boys asleep on chairs beside Lily’s crib. The boys had memorized everything that was written in the child-care books. At least what Harry didn’t know or remember, Draco did and visa-versa. Draco knew all the potions required to keep Lily healthy and safe. Madam Pomfrey became her personal Healer.  She was automatically enrolled at Hogwarts.

 

Harry had recruited Winky and Dobby as the house elves to take care of Lily when they were absent. They were of great help. Winky had monitored the baby’s eating time and whenever she was called she always got a bottle of warm milk for the baby. Lily was too small for anything other than milk. Lily was born on 16th June and she was a week away from being a month old. Her only job was to sleep and from time to time her diaper had to be changed. Draco and Harry were trained by Molly on that particular field as well. She was always wrapped in soft blankets, gifted by Ginny. The so called uncles had taken it upon themselves to spoil her rotten. When Fred and George came to know about the baby, they had sent a toy which emitted soft sparks of stars. Lily loved the toy. It hangs above her crib and she liked to kick it with her tiny legs. She was never left unattended and was always on someone’s lap. Dobby had taken upon himself to guard the baby when Draco and Harry were sleeping. Lily always woke them at three in the morning as she became hungry. They took turns in waking up to feed the baby. If they were too tired and did not wake up, Dobby woke them up. Taking care of a baby was so very difficult. But they wouldn’t have it any other way. Lilliandel was their priority, their top priority. They both knew that if one of them were to die, the other will live for Lily. Unknown to each other, they both had vowed that Lily will have both her parents at her side, no matter what happened.

As for their studies, all of them took Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions. Hermione and Pansy took up Charms. Hermione also took up Care of Magical Creatures along with Ron. Blaise and Theo took up Arithmancy and Charms as well. Draco took up Charms and Harry went for Care Of Magical Creatures. Neville took up Herbology with DADA and Potions. Their education was a bit higher than the others. They were going to play the main role in the upcoming war. They were given separate classes, away from the other students. Remus was brought in to help Severus teach them both defense and offence. Prof. Slughorn taught the rest of the school Potions as Severus was busy teaching them. Tonks was brought in to teach the other students DADA. Transfiguration was purely a practical class which they attended once a week. Their schedule was set perfectly with no trouble.

Harry attended a special session with Dumbledore. In his first session, Dumbledore told him the purpose of his special class.

 Dumbledore- I am going to tell you all about Voldemort and his real identity. By the end of this week you will have the information that you need to defeat Voldemort.

Harry- How dangerous will it be Professor?

Dumbledore- Very much. You won’t be allowed to tell the information to anyone but those whom you trust with your life.

Harry- Ok. So then why not Ron, Hermione and Draco come with me to these sessions as well?

Dumbledore- I want you to know about him. Then you will decide whether you should tell your friends about it or not.

Harry- Ok. So, what should I know?

Dumbledore- It is common knowledge that Voldemort is the final heir of Salazar Slytherin. However he is not a pureblood. He was mothered by Merope Slytherin and a muggle named Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry- I have heard that name before. In the Chamber of Secrets.

Dumbledore- Yes, I remember what you told me. Merope was a pureblood Slytherin who fell in love with a muggle. But Riddle had no interest in her. She brewed a love potion and fed it to him. Riddle fell in love with her and they got married. They lived together for five years during which Merope became pregnant. She was five months pregnant when she thought that after having love potions everyday Riddle must have fallen in love with her for real. She was wrong. Riddle left her as soon as he realized who she was. Merope was disowned by her family long time ago. She was left wandering the streets with little care and no support. She found an orphanage in Muggle London where she gave birth to a boy. She was alive enough to name him after his father. She died soon. Tom Riddle Jr. started to grow up in the orphanage. As he grew he started to display certain powers, the first signs to prove that he was a wizard. I went to that orphanage, to bring him to Hogwarts when he was eleven. There he admitted that he could do things that the other children could not. He also admitted that he could speak the snake language.

Harry- Parseltongue.

Dumbledore- Exactly. He got his education here. I realized that Tom had great potential and he could be a great wizard. Alas, he did great things which were beyond terrible. He was holding a grudge against the world for abandoning him.

Harry- So he took up the job of…what…conquering it?

Dumbledore- That’s what he did and would have keep doing if the prophecy didn’t scare him. For all instances and purposes, Voldemort is scared to die. He was desperate to find the one responsible for his death.

Harry- He was looking for me.

Dumbledore- That he was, but he got thwarted by you and your mother.

Harry- Ok, so what has his past got to do with his defeat?

Dumbledore- Know you enemies better than you know your friends, Harry. Every person has a reason behind his actions, no matter how evil or not he is.

Harry- So basically, what Voldemort is doing is because he has got a personal grudge against the entire world?

Dumbledore- Precisely. He never knew what a family is or what love is. His hunger for power over rode everything else. He despised his father so much that he changed his name.

Harry- Funny because his new name has been derived from his father’s name.

Dumbledore- What do you mean, Harry?

Harry- Tom Marvolo Riddle literally  shuffles to form “I AM LORD VOLDEMORT” as he was so kind to show me that when we were in the Chamber of Secrets.

Dumbledore- I see. Anyway, this is it for today. You dinner will be served in your rooms. Harry, after two days, all the students will be returning from their holidays. Are you all prepared?

Harry- We are. I just need to talk with Draco and the other Slytherins more. I have a hunch that they won’t be accepted back in their house.

Dumbledore- Hence the living quarters. What about Lilliandel?

Harry- She is too young. We won’t tell about her now. It is not that necessary to reveal her.

Dumbledore- Good. Now you can go Harry. And don’t tell anyone about what we are doing, not now.

Harry- I won’t, Sir. Good night.

Dumbledore- Good night, Harry.

 When Harry returned to his shared quarters he found Hermione and Draco in deep conversation, heads bent over a very thick book with quills and parchment lying around them. Ron and Blaise were playing an intense chess game and Theo, Pansy and Ginny were playing with Lilliandel. Lily spotted him and squealed. Harry smiled and went to her to kiss her cheek.

Harry- I will be right back Lils. Let me freshen up.

 

Lily gurgled happily. Harry looked at his friends.

 

Harry- We will have our food in here from today onwards unless we want to go to The Great Hall. It will come in twenty minutes.

He looked at Ginny.

 

Harry- Lily is done with her meal?

Ginny- Draco bathed her and fed her while you were away. It’s been thirty minutes. She will be sleepy soon.

 

Harry smiled at her and looked up to his boyfriend. Draco was unaware, completely immersed in what he was doing.

 

Harry- What are they doing?

Pansy- They had been discussing something for the past 30 minutes. They have got a two-way silencing charm in place so that they can’t hear us and we can’t hear them. If you go, they will snap at you.

Harry- Fine then. I will be right back.

 

Harry quickly went in his room to take a quick shower and change into fresh clothes. He came out fifteen minutes and took Lily. She was already half sleepy. He rocked her and paced around in his room as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He placed her in her crib, renewed the wards around her. He put a one way silencing spell around her crib so that he will know if she is crying but she won’t be disturbed by them. He went out from the room, leaving the door open. Draco and Hermione had emerged from their huddle and the food was spread out on a round table. Harry went and sat on Draco’s left.

 Draco- After dinner, we need to talk.

Harry- About what?

Draco- Lilliandel.

Harry frowned.

Harry- Is that what you and ‘Mione were discussing about?

Draco- Yes. Eat your dinner Harry. We will talk as soon as we finish.

 

Dinner consisted of barbeque chicken, smoked noodles, vegetable stew, garlic bread, garlic sauce, gravy and for desert they had apple pie. For drinks it was, as usual, pumpkin juice. They all ate to their hearts content and when they all finished, the plates, glasses and bowls vanished. The table was transfigured into a plush semi-circle sofa. Harry went to his room and carefully brought out Lily and placed her in a crib that Draco transfigured from a chair. They all faced Draco and Hermione.

 Harry- Well, go on. What have you been looking for?

 Draco- I was playing with Lily when a thought struck me. As far as I heard about Voldemort, I know that he is not someone to give up on a special weapon so easily. If he really wanted to guard his weapon, he would make it impossible for anyone else to take it. From what Sev said, he and…Mother were able to take Lily easily enough from where she was kept. There was no guard outside her room, no ward to warn if Lily was being removed. So, if Voldemort created Lily and was planning to use her against us, why was it easy for Sev and Mother to remove her from her place?

 

Harry frowned. Draco had a point.

Harry- Now that you have pointed it out…

Draco- Moreover, they were ambushed only when they reached the edges of the Anti-Apparation wards. Doesn’t that sound…so very unlike Voldemort?

Harry- Yes. You are right. That means, Voldemort let Lily be taken away, deliberately. Shit.

Draco- Shit it is. He created her with our blood. She will be a very powerful witch. HE will not let something so powerful and useful let go if he didn’t have any other motive.

 

Harry looked at Lily. He heart suddenly constricted. Without a word, he went up to her and picked her up and held her close. Draco looked at Hermione.

Draco- Explain the others, will you? I think I have to tell Harry in private.

Hermione- Sure.

 

Draco placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

Draco- C’mon, Love.

 

They went inside their room and shut the door. Harry sat on the bed with Lily secured in his arms.

Harry- Don’t leave out anything, please.

Draco- Never. So listen. When I realized this, I talked with Granger. We looked up a book in the Library. Voldemort might have put a trace on her or used a particular potion or spell while brewing her which will make her connected to him.

Harry- Do we know what that is?

Draco- Not yet, but we will be looking for it. I vote that we tell this to Dumbledore and Sev. They are far more experienced than we are.

Harry- Draco… what if… Voldemort gave her up because he wanted to hold us back, create a weakness that he knows we won’t be able to get over.

Draco- I have thought about that. And I even think that he knows we will come to this decision. And Harry, I fear that, he might try to… possess her…

Harry- What?!

Draco- Possess her in order to lure us to him. He can use the spell or the potion and activate that… connection… with her.

Harry- No. Draco… she is just a baby!

Draco-I know Harry. But does it matter to him? No.

Harry- This is so twisted and fucked up.

Draco took his daughter from Harry. Lily yawned and moved a little before going back to her sleep. Draco kissed her forehead.

Draco- I promised her that I will keep her safe. I will do what my mother died doing. That is what I am going to do.

Harry- And I had promised her that both her parents will be there for her when everything is over.

 

Draco smiled. He slowly got up and put Lily in her crib. Lily made a sound and Draco started to sing. He smooth velvet voice washed over his daughter (he still can’t believe that he has one, with Harry Potter no less) and she stilled, breathing softly. Draco smiled down at her and stroked her fine platinum blonde hair. Harry came and stood beside him.

 

Harry- She looks so much like you when she is sleeping.

Draco- But the shape of her features is like yours. She has got the Malfoy skin and hair and the Potter features.

Harry- She has got my mother’s eyes.

 

Draco turned to look at Harry who looked up at him.

 

Draco- The way I see it, she has got her Dad’s eyes.

Harry- Can you still believe it? Within a span of two months, so much has changed. Suddenly the two of us are dads and with each other.

Draco- Who would have thought, right?

Harry- So right.

 

Draco leaned down and captured Harry’s lips in a kiss. Harry kissed back and wrapped his arms around Draco. They both sighed as they parted.

 

Harry- We have much to discuss.

Draco- I know. But for tonight, let’s forget about it, yeah? We will discuss things in the morning.

Harry- You won’t be going back to the Slytherins.

Draco- I have my friends here. Blaise, Pansy and Theo are very loyal to me.

Harry- They went against their family for you.

Draco- I know it is hard for them. But Blaise’s mother is neutral. Pansy and Blaise are, by a long shot, siblings. Blaise’s mother married her father when they were in Third year. The marriage lasted a year, but they grew very close. All four of us have been friends since the day we were born. They believe in blood purity, not murder.

Harry- That’s ok, I guess.

Draco- It is.

Harry- Remember, you asked me about my childhood when we were at the Dursleys?

Draco- Yes. Will you tell me about it now?

Harry- I will. But tell me , what did you think my childhood would be like?

Draco- I thought you would have anything and everything that you wanted. You were famous and that’s how famous people live.

Harry- I didn’t know that I was famous.

Draco- How is that possible? Even I might have known that you were famous when I was born.

Harry- After my parents were killed, I was taken away from Godric’s Hollow and brought to Privet Drive by Dumbledore. My relatives were forced to take me in. They never treated me well. They hate magic and wizards as much as the pure-bloods hate muggles. They were not at my beck and call. They hated me. They… kept me in a cupboard under the stairs.

Draco- They WHAT?!

Harry- Yeah. They made me work for them. I didn’t even know that I was a wizard until Hagrid came to me with my letter.

Draco- Wait! Hold it! You mean, the most famous person in the Wizarding World, didn’t know that magic existed!?

Harry- Yes.

Draco- Holy shit Harry! Merlin!

Harry- You are the first Hogwarts student whom I met. And boy, you were obnoxious.

Draco- I remember that day. Madam Malkin’s.

Harry- Yes.

 

Draco kissed Harry, making him breathless. He dragged Harry to the bed and pushed him on it. Within seconds their clothes vanished.

Draco- I hope you didn’t like that shirt.

Harry- Shut up and get to it. It has been so long.

 Draco didn’t bother with fore-play. He slowly worked Harry open with his fingers before burying himself deep inside him. They started a rhythm and were soon lost in their haze of pleasure. All thoughts fled their mind and they focused only on each other. The night passed and morning found them tangled up in each other.  They woke up to Lily’s cries and began their day. It was going be the last day before their holidays.

 


	11. Discussions And Decisions

After a breakfast of porridge, corned bread, milk and juice, the students headed towards the Black Lake. Lily was in a pram. Harry conjured up a blanket and they all sat down, surrounding Lily who was giggling away.

Hermione- School will start tomorrow. All of us will be busy with the younger years.

Harry- Winky and Dobby will be with Lils. They will inform me or Dumbledore if anything goes wrong.

Ron- Well that’s good. So what do we tell the whole school about the Slytherins?

Blaise- We can talk for ourselves, Weasley. All of you will be our back up.

Ron sniffed but didn’t comment. Lily let out a squeal. She had spotted a butterfly. The adults smiled at her happiness as she crawled around the blanket to catch it. Hermione _Acciod_ it for her. She went to grab it but it flew away. Lily pouted. Her lower lip started to tremble and her eyes watered.

Draco- Oh baby. Don’t cry.

Harry waved his wand and conjured magic butterflies and directed them towards her. One sat on her nose. She sneezed and the butterfly flew away. The other butterflies started to play with her. She clapped and crawled up to Draco. He took her on his lap and she looked up at him with big green eyes. The other students could practically hear him melt.

Blaise- He always had a soft spot for children.

Draco ignored them and got up with her in his arms. He walked towards the lake and sat down on one knee. He perched Lily on his thigh. With his wand he extracted a bubble from the lake water and offered it to her. She popped it with her fist. Draco kept creating bubbles with his wand, making Lily laugh loudly. His whole attention was focused on the baby girl in his arms, his baby girl. He kissed her cheek.

Draco- I love you, Lily.

 

The others were watching the father and his daughter.

Pansy- He learned this bubble trick to please his baby cousins from his mother.

Harry- He loves her so much. In such a short time, she has got him wrapped around her little finger.

Blaise- Knowing Draco, he will probably spoil her rotten.

Harry- Yea, I figured that out. I will be helping him. She will have a wonderful childhood.

Blaise- Draco will make sure of that as well. His childhood hadn’t been all sunshine and rainbows, contrary to popular belief.

 

 They sat in silence and watched Draco hug Lily as if she was his life line. Harry got up and went to them. Draco seemed unaware of him. Harry softly gasped as he detected tear tracts running down Draco’s cheeks. His heart clenched. Draco might have been remembering Narcissa. He looked at the others and found that they were ignoring them. Good. He sat down beside Draco and wrapped his arms around him. Draco sighed.

 

Draco- Harry, my mother loved me. And she left something for me. It was with Lily. I took it and didn’t show you. I’m sorry.

Harry- Hey, it’s ok. What did she leave you?

Draco- Hold Lily.

 

Harry took Lily. Draco took out something from his pocket. It was a velvet box. Draco opened it and showed it to Harry. He took Lily as Harry examined it. The box had seven rings inside it, neatly arranged in a line. All were silver bands with diamonds. Five of them looked like they were for men and two for women.

Harry- Rings?

Draco- Yes.

Harry- What are these for?

Draco pointed his wand at his finger and muttered _Aprecium._ Something shimmered and a ring revealed itself on Draco’s pinky finger.

 

 Draco’s ring showing his claim over Lily.

 

Harry took Draco’s hand in his to examine the ring. It was a silver band with a square cut diamond at the center.

Harry- It is beautiful.

Draco- This shows that I am the father of Lily. There is…another… that is… if you want to wear it…

 Draco took out another ring from the box.

Harry’s ring showing his claim over Lily.

 

Harry took the ring from Draco. He examined it. The ring was also silver. It had a simple design carved in the center all around the band.

Draco- If you wear that, you will have full claim over Lily as you child.

Harry- Since she already has my last name…

Harry slipped the ring in his pinky finger. The ring magically adjusted to his size.  Harry smiled at Draco and Lily. He took Lily and kissed her forehead.

Draco- Thank you, Harry.

Harry- I wouldn’t have it any other way, Draco. What are the other rings for?

Draco pointed out the rings that will be given to Lily’s god-parents and the ring that will be given to Lily when she he turns five. It was the only ring in bronze. It was beautiful. The center had a lily in white crystal which was surrounded by diamonds.

 

 

 

 

 

Harry- Isn’t it too expensive to give a five year old?

Draco- A ring, once claimed, will never get lost. It will adjust to the size of Lily’s finger as she grows.

Harry- Ok. Wow, purebloods do have their traditions don’t they?

Draco- Lily is also a pureblood.

Harry- How? I am a half-blood… so shouldn’t Lily be one?

Draco- A child of a pureblood and a half blood is a pure-blood.

Harry- This all so confusing.

 

Draco chuckled.

 

Draco- Not when you are used to it.

Harry- I don’t care what blood she is. She will not grow up prejudiced.

Draco- With you as her parent, there is no chance.

Harry- You know, when I found out that I am gay, I had given up all hopes to have children. I always wanted a big family with lots of kids. I wanted to give my children all the love that I had never received. Now I can do all that.

Draco- The only blemish, she was brewed by Voldemort.

Harry- She will never know that. I won’t hurt her with that knowledge.

Draco- Me neither.

 

Lily squealed in delight and wriggled in Harry’s arms. She had spotted another butterfly.

Harry- You love butterflies don’t you, Lils.

 In response, Lily giggled. Draco conjured up bubble-butterflies for her. She played with them, crawling around and rolling. Soon she started to cry as she became hungry.

Harry- Winky!

 

Winky appeared with a “pop” and a bottle of milk. Harry took the milk bottle and pressed the tip of the bottle nipple on Lily’s lip. She opened her mouth and started to suck at it, drinking her milk. She finished her bottle in minutes. Draco stroked her cheek.

Draco- You were hungry so much?

Harry- Apparently.

He called Winky and gave her the bottle. Draco took Lily and patted her back, waiting her to burp. He started to sing to her softly and paced on the grass. She was sniffling a bit, but Draco’s voice soothed her to occasional hic-ups. Harry watched the scene with over-flowing love for his two blondes. Who knew that Draco Malfoy would be so perfect with babies? Harry figured that anyone would feel safe when wrapped in those arms.

Harry- Is she asleep?

Draco shook his head as a ‘no’ and continued pacing. He never stopped singing. Soon Lily burped and buried her face in the crook of her father’s neck. Draco sang a bit more and she went to sleep. He motioned to Harry that she was asleep. Harry cast a silencing charm on her and they headed for castle and to their rooms. The others had gone already.


	12. Another Revelation.

The next day was tense for Harry and his friends. The other students were going to arrive. They were ready but the nervousness was settling in too deep to feel comfortable. The Slytherin’s were on edge making the Gryffindors edgy as well. Blaise and Theo sought comfort in each other. Draco was becoming ballistic and was refusing to leave his room until the time came. Harry was doing his best to calm him down but the burning purple of the pendant told him that he was not being successful. Even Lily failed to calm him down. Pansy, surprisingly, found comfort in yelling at Ginny who was trying her best to calm her down. They had locked themselves up in their room with a silencing charm on the door.

Pansy- What will happen when my father gets to hear this?

Ginny- Pansy, you yourself told that his opinion didn’t matter.

Pansy- He will hurt my mother, Ginny! My mother. He will find a way to blame her!!

Ginny- Calm down Pansy! Merlin!

Pansy- He… he might…rape her!

Ginny was shocked.

Ginny-W-What?!

Pansy- He will hurt her. He never loved her. He married her out of obligation. Oh Merlin! There this nothing that I can do.

Ginny made a mental note to tell Dumbledore or maybe Harry to save Pansy’s mother but right now, she needed Pansy to calm down. Pansy was on the verge of killing herself with her furious and nervous pacing up and down her room.

Pansy- Damn it!

She banged the table, making Ginny jump. Pansy hit the table again and again, mumbling under her breath.

Ginny- That’s it!

She went up to the girl and grabbed her hand.

Ginny- Stop it! You won’t get anywhere by hurting yourself.

Pansy- Let go of me Weasley!

Ginny- Not until you calm down, Parkinson. For Merlin’s sake, CALM DOWN!!

Pansy paused and suddenly collapsed into Ginny’s arms, crying. Ginny hugged the upset girl.

Ginny- Shh… it’s gonna be fine.

Pansy- I can’t help my mother. I don’t care if I die or not…

Ginny held the girl at arm’s length.

Ginny- Never say something like that Pansy Parkinson!

Pansy- Say what?

Ginny- That you don’t care whether you die or not.

Pansy- Why is it bothering you so much?

Ginny- Because, you absolutely oblivious girl, there are people out there who wants you to stay alive. Your mother, Draco, Blaise, Theo and…

Pansy- And?

Ginny- And me. So never say something like that.

Pansy- You?

Ginny- Yes.

Pansy- What do you mean?

Ginny- I need you to be alive, ok? The moment I saw you flying, I knew that I needed you to be there, alive and breathing…

Pansy- Why?

Ginny- Because…

Pansy raised an eyebrow.

Ginny- Because I need you too. Isn’t that enough reason?

Pansy- Why do you need me to be?

Ginny- I just do.

Pansy- You are not saying it.

Ginny- I love you. Happy?

Pansy smiled.

Pansy- Actually, yes.

Ginny blinked.

Ginny- Yes?

Pansy- Yes.

Ginny smiled.

Ginny- Say it then.

Pansy- No.

Ginny frowned.

Ginny- Why?

Pansy- Because I can show you.

With that she leaned in to kiss Ginny. They were of the same height so both had to tilt their heads to have better access. The kiss was soft and firm. They both sighed into the kiss. Ginny broke it slightly.

Ginny- Now I know what Harry and Draco feel.

Pansy- Yea. You want to tell anyone?

Ginny- Only Harry and Draco. I will tell the others later.

Pansy- Fine by me.

They smiled and leaned in to kiss some more.

Ginny- You ok now?

Pansy- I am worried about my mother.

Ginny- We will talk with Dumbledore if you want.

Pansy- I want to talk to Draco first. He will understand.

Ginny- You do that. Now c’mon. Let’s go meet the others.

They exited their room. Hermione, Ron and Neville were talking in hushed voices. Luna Lovegood was looking at the portraits.

Ginny- Luna!

Luna turned as Ginny went to hug her.

Ginny- When did you get here?

Luna- A few minutes ago. Nev brought me up here. I hope you don’t mind.

Ginny- Ofcourse not. Luna, meet Pansy. I’m sure you know her.

Luna- That I do. Hello Pansy. Nice to meet you. You have Wrackspurts above your head, did you know?

Pansy looked confused and glanced at Ginny.

Ginny- It’s ok, Pansy. They won’t hurt you. Right Luna.

Luna- Yes ofcourse.

Pansy- That’s good then.

Neville- Luns, do you have anything to do now?

Luna- Nope.

Neville- Good. So stay with us.

Luna went to sit on Neville’s lap. She kissed him.

Luna- That I will. I need to talk to Draco. Is he here?

Hermione- It won’t be the right time to talk to him. He is nervous about today.

Luna- He is doing the right thing. So why is he nervous?

Hermione- Ask him later. Harry is trying to calm him down.

Luna- Harry?

Harry- Yes?

The others jumped. Harry and Draco were standing there. Lily was in Draco’s arms.

Harry- Hey Luna. How are you?

Luna got up from Neville’s lap and went to hug Harry.

Luna- As good as your baby there.

Harry chuckled. Draco smiled a bit and softly rocked Lily as she squirmed.

Luna- Can I hold her?

Harry- Luna, after today. She is the only one keeping Draco sane.

Luna- You shouldn’t be upset about what you are doing Draco. It is the right thing.

Draco- I know. Here, you can hold her.

Luna carefully took Lily in her arms and rocked her.

Luna- What is her name?

Draco- Lilliandel Narcissa Potter-Malfoy.

Luna- Naming her after you mothers. That sweet. What do you call her?

Harry- Lily or Lils.

Luna- Little Lily. She looks like you Draco.

Draco- She has got Harry’s eyes.

Luna- Wonderful.

She gave Lily to Harry.

Luna- Draco, I want to talk to you.

Draco- About what?

Luna- Privately first. Then you can decide whether you want to share it not.

Draco nodded. He kissed Harry on the cheek and lead Luna back into their room.

He shut the door and Luna cast a silencing spell.

Luna- Did you know that, you have a sister?

Draco- I have a lot of cousin sisters.

Luna- But did you know that that you have a biological twin?

Draco looked surprised.

Draco- What?

Luna produced a crumpled parchment and offered it to Draco. Draco took it started to read it.

_Dear Xenophilius and Cordiella,_

_I am sorry to burden you like this, but I can’t find any other way to save her. This is my daughter, Luna Malfoy. She is the twin of my son, Draco Malfoy. You know Lucius well enough to know that he will not accept a daughter, a girl, as his heir. So I am giving her to you. I know that Cordiella is unable to bear a child. Will you raise my Luna as you own and give her your name? She doesn’t need to know her ties with us, but I can’t have Lucius kill her. She is too precious and unique to do that. I love her. I hope you love her as your own. When you feel right, tell her about us. Draco won’t know about her as well. He will know if Luna wants him to know. Please look after my daughter as your own. I can’t raise her. I know you will raise her perfectly. Please, do it for her. She is a baby and innocent. She is not evil. Please, Cordiella. I know our families have broken and that Xenophilius is viewed as a blood-traitor, but I don’t care. I want both my babies to live. For Luna’s sake, please. You can change her name if you want to. I just want her happy and safe._

_From,_

_Narcissa…_

Draco’s hands shook as he read the letter. His eyes watered and a tear slipped down his cheek. He looked up at his twin sister. He suddenly began to notice the similarities. Her pale skin, her blue eyes, her blonde hair, the shape of her lips, everything matched with his mother. The Malfoy in her came from the way she held herself. Her hair was like his. She had inherited his, their, mother’s eyes.

Draco- Sis-sister…

He looked at the letter then up at Luna.

Draco- I- I don’t know what to say.

Luna- Will you acknowledge me as your sister?

Draco- I will.

Draco’s eyes watered. He had always hated to be a single child. His sister is sitting in front of him.

Draco- Why didn’t I notice before?

Luna- I don’t know. Neither did I. My adopted father, Xenophilius, he told me a year ago. He had to.

Draco- Had to?

Luna brought out a box and offered it to Draco. The box had two bracelets, two sibling-bracelets.

Luna- I found this in the attic. Apparently, Narcissa had delivered these to my adopted parents along with me, as proof, that I am a Malfoy.

Draco- Do you want to be a Malfoy?

Luna- I don’t have any problem. I will have a brother.

Draco- But, me as a brother?

Luna- You are doing the right thing Draco. So why should I not want you to be my brother?

Draco- What if I had not changed sides?

Luna- I would have told you nevertheless, but I wouldn’t have accepted the Malfoy name.

Draco- As soon as we wear the bracelets, we will be bound to each other. Are you sure you want that?

Luna- I got an entire year to think. I am sure.

Draco- A year, huh?

Luna- Yep.

Draco looked at Luna and suddenly he had the urge to hug her.

Luna- You are three minutes elder than me, you know.

Draco- How did you know that?

Luna- My adopted mother, Cordiella met with Narcissa in secret. She told her then.

Draco- Oh…

Luna- Draco?

Draco- Yes?

Luna- Can I hug you?

Draco’s throat constricted. He smiled and got up. Luna got up too. He enveloped her in a warm, tight hug. He breathed in her pleasant flowery scent and felt Luna breathing in him as well. He suddenly felt wetness in his shirt and clutched Luna closer. He will not let anything happen to her. She was his twin, his sister, and siblings stick together. He silently vowed that Luna will get her deserved respect as a Malfoy child once this war was over.

Draco- I promise to do my duty towards you as a brother, Luna. I promise.

Luna smiled.

Luna- I know you will, Draco. Do you want to tell the others?

Draco- Gosh yes. Yes, I do. Let’s tell them now.

Luna- Ok.

They exited the room and immediately everyone perked up. Harry was at Draco’s side in an instant.

Harry- You were upset a few minutes ago. What took you so long?

Draco- It is ok, Harry. I am very happy now. In fact I want you all to know something.

Draco showed them his mother’s letter to the Lovegoods and Luna explained the rest. After they explained everything and showed them the bracelets that they were wearing, there was silence.

Neville- So, I am dating a Malfoy?

Luna- Is that a problem, Nev?

Neville- No Luna. I love you. Nothing will change that.

Harry- Congrats, Draco and Luna.

Draco- Thank you, Love.

Luna- Thank you, Harry.

They all winded down with the pleasantries and soon the time came for the rest of the students to arrive. It was decided that, they will reveal the Slytherins with Harry after Dumbledore had explained to the entire student body about the changes. Hermione, Ron and Neville will be at their table along with the other prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl at their respective tables. They all took a deep breath and got ready for the “Great Revelation” as Ron had dubbed it. They all hoped that things would go normally without any disturbance. But when did things go normal with Harry Potter involved in it? And now, Draco Malfoy was also a part of the gang. They hoped against hope that, for once, things would go without much fuss.


	13. More Problems.

The evening was greeted with a flurry of activities. The First years were escorted by Professor McGonagall. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor table and were being greeted by their friends.

Seamus- Say Ron, where is Harry?

Ron- He is with Dumbledore, talking about something or the other.

Dean- How was your holiday?

Hermione- Nothing like before.

Ginny- Yep. It definitely pits the bizarre-ness scale.

Dean- What did you do?

Ron- When Fred and George are involved, you know what can happen.

Seamus- Wooo… I bet those two angered your mother to no end.

Ron- She did get angry. But as usual, they got away with it. Charlie was home and he got wonderful stories about his dragons back in Romania.

 Ron launched into a tale about dragons that Charlie did tell them and Ginny cooked up a story about Fred and George’s antics, her eyes straying to the Slytherin table every now and then.

The Slytherin table was no different, though they were discussing Draco’s disappearance with distaste, calling him a traitor. Pansy, Blaise and Theo did not comment. All were feeling angry at their own people. How dare they call Draco a traitor? He was a friend that people should kill to have. Pansy was sitting between Blaise and Theo, trying to control herself from hexing everyone to oblivion. Blaise was silently grinding his teeth and Theo was plain upset. The sorting ceremony finally started. The time to reveal Draco was nearing.

Meanwhile, Harry was keeping a firm grip on Draco.

Draco- Harry, I am nervous.

Harry- I know. Everything will be alright. Think about Lily.

Draco- I am thinking about her.

Harry- Good.

 They grew silent as Dumbledore’s voice was heard.

 

Dumbledore- Welcome to another year and Hogwarts. As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. (The seniors chuckled). Our Care-Taker Mr. Filch had listed a set of objects that are not allowed. You will find the list in your dormitories. There are a few changes. I will announce the names of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Prefects and The Heads.

 

Dumbledore went on to list the names.

 

Dumbledore- You will report to them for any mishap and they will report to us. Now for the Gryffindors. We have our Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger. (Cheers erupted as everyone applauded and congratulated her.) Our Prefects, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Longbottom will be the Asst. Head Boy. (The cheers were loud enough to bring the ceiling down.) As you have noticed that Mr. Potter is not with us. He is outside the Great Hall and will come in shortly. Moving on to the Slytherins. The Prefects are Mr. Blaise Zabini and Mr. Theodore Nott. Miss Pansy Parkinson will be the Asst. Head Girl to Miss Granger. (The cheers were not loud. There was polite clapping all around). Now, the Head Boy will be, Mr. Draco Malfoy.

 

A hush fell on the Great Hall as Draco’s name was announced. The doors of the Great Hall opened and in stepped Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy firmly by his side. Both were looking defiant and challenging. They both walked up to the Headmaster and stood on the raised platform.

Dumbledore- I am happy to announce that Mr. Draco Malfoy had decided to forsake Voldemort’s side and join the Light side.

 

There was pin drop silence for a few seconds before the Slytherin table erupted, screaming. Draco stood his ground as curses and insults were hurled at him. The other houses were looking confused at the Slytherin and at Draco alternatively. Apparently Draco’s friends had had enough of it. They abruptly got up and ran towards Draco.

Pansy pointed her wand at her throat and muttered _“Sonorus”_

Pansy- SHUT UP!

 The yelling students were shocked into silence.

Pansy- Why are you so dense, people? Slytherin house is about leadership and not enslavement. If you follow… Voldemort… you will be nothing but a flock of sheep being herded by a mad man!!

A boy from the Slytherin table got up.

Boy- How dare you forsake your family, Parkinson? How dare you insult our Master?

Pansy- Master?! The one who will dispose you off the moment you lose your importance? The one who doesn’t know that you exist? The one who will not protect even if you stand beside him? You are nothing but a hindrance to him, a speck of dust. That is not the dignity of Slytherin house.

Boy- Our Master…

Draco- Your Master is a Half-Blood, McGill!

There was another shocked silence. The boy spluttered.

McGill- You lie.

Harry- Oh no he doesn’t. I have had more experience than you with Voldemort. He is a half-blood alright.

McGill- Then why should we follow _you?_ You are a half-blood as well.

Harry- My friends don’t follow me, McGill. They stand by me. They are my comrades, not my servants. Voldemort will have you killed without any second thought.

McGill- My parents are his followers. He will not…

Draco- He killed my mother. My father is as good as dead. As common knowledge, the Malfoy’s were his most valuable followers. Look what he did.

McGill- He killed your parents because they were weak, just like you are, Malfoy.

Draco- Have you ever been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse?

McGill- What?

Draco- Nothing. I don’t care what you think about me, McGill. When time comes, we will see who is weak and who is not. The fact remains that I have changed sides. My friends are beside me in this. I am the Head Boy and my friends are the Prefects. So any mishap from Slytherin will cost the house their points and I don’t think that Professor Snape would be happy with that. So you better watch out.

McGill- Is that a threat Malfoy?

Draco- Yes. 50 points from Slytherin for talking back to a senior and Head Boy. Any more queries?

 

The Slytherins glared at McGill as he sat down, fuming.

 

Dumbledore- Well, it seems that you are all capable to look after yourself. I would request the rest of the Prefects and the Head Boys and Girls come up here.

 

Dumbledore waved his wand and four sets of high tables appeared out from beneath the floor.

Dumbledore- These have been installed from this year. This is where the Prefects and the Head Boys and Girls would sit for their meals.

 

With that, the feast commenced and the Great Hall got back its old routine. The buzz was about the obvious things and the new development. The Slytherin table was oddly quiet and Draco noticed that McGill kept glancing his way. Crabbe and Goyle were looking lost without him but he decided that he would deal with them later on. Draco reminded himself to keep an eye out for any illicit activities from the Slytherins. The rest of the dinner passed without event.

By midnight everyone was in their dorms.

 

Hermione- Well, that could have gone better.

Draco- It did go better than I thought.

 

Draco was bouncing Lily in his arms, who as usual, was fast asleep.

 

Harry- Are you guys ok?

Blaise- Don’t worry about us, Potter. We are not damsels in distress.

Harry- I know that. But that McGill guy…

Draco- Leave him to me, Harry.

Harry- Ok, if you say so.

Blaise- Just don’t go around taking too many points.

Draco- Depends. ‘M gonna enjoy taking points from all the houses now.

Harry- You will take points from Gryffindor as well?

Draco- Yes. I will be reasonable, I promise. You can take points from Slytherin as well, you know.

Harry- That I will.

 

Suddenly he yawned, setting the others off too.

 

Harry- I am tired. Coming Draco?

Draco- Yes.

Harry- Good night everyone. Classes start from tomorrow.

 His friends mumbled a good night to him and they all headed to their rooms for a good night’s sleep.

The night was soundless. A man soundlessly roamed the portraits lining the walls of the corridor of Hogwarts along with his three friends. The four of them journeyed below the foundations of the school and into the catacombs, taking their place in their respective portraits, waiting for the time.

 

Next morning dawned bright and sunny. Draco and Harry were woken up by Lily’s insistent crying. Harry groaned and buried his face under his pillow. Draco shook his head at Harry and got up. He went up to Lily and picked her up. He then took her to the washroom and turned the tap to fill the small tub for her. He cleaned her mouth with an effective cleaning spell. When the water was of the desired level and temperature, Draco slowly lowered Lily into the tub, keeping his arm around her head. He bathed her and drenched himself in the process. She was having the time of her life in the water and laughing at giggling away as she splashed her father with water. Draco indulged her in her fun and enjoyed her bath as much as she did. As he soaped her body with the baby soap, he felt Harry come inside the bathroom.

Harry- Enjoying are you?

Draco- We both are.

Harry- I can see that.

Lily- Da!

The boys froze. The looked at Lily who gurgled at them.

Lily- Da!

Draco- She spoke.

Harry- She did.

Lily- Da!

 Harry and Draco’s face broke into identical smiles as Lily started to play with her new word. Draco scooped up his daughter in his arms and kissed her cheek. Harry joined in the cuddling- first- and- bathing- later session as Lily thoroughly enjoyed herself. After dressing her up and then preparing themselves for the day, the two boys trooped out into the common room and found a table waiting for them with their break-fast. There was a high chair for Lily and a bottle of milk for her. Hermione was already there, along with Blaise and Theo. Pansy came out from her and moments later Neville came out from his room. Only Ron was left. Hermione looked up and saw that everyone was there, except Ron. She sighed and got up.

Hermione- I swear, if he doesn’t wake up in the next ten minutes…

 The others stared at her as she stomped up to Ron’s room and opened the door.

Harry- 3… 2…1…

Hermione- RONALD WEASLEY!

 Harry chuckled along with the others.

 

Draco- Regular occurrence is it?

Harry- Yep.

 

He placed Lily on her chair and offered her the bottle. She drank eagerly from it and after finishing it, she gave a toothy grin.

Lily- Da!

 

The ones, who had not heard in the morning, froze. Harry and Draco beamed with pride.

Blaise- Did she just…?

Draco- Yes she did. She said it first when I was bathing her in the morning.

Harry- And now that is all that she says.

 He kissed his daughter on her nose, making her giggle.

Lily- Da!

Pansy cooed at her and the boys laughed. Soon Hermione came out from Ron’s room, looking very satisfied with herself.

 Harry- Should I…

 He was cut off by a booming voice resounding in the entire castle. It was Dumbledore speaking over the speakers.

 Dumbledore- Due to some unwanted difficulties, classes will start from tomorrow. You will receive you schedule at 10 am sharp. Do not leave your dormitories. Stay inside.

 

Harry shared a surprised look with the others.

 

Harry- I will go to Dumbledore now, you all stay here.

 

Draco- Harry Potter, if you step a toe out of here, I swear I will stun you and tie you up.

Harry- Draco, I will be fine.

Draco- You will be fine inside, not outside. No arguments.

Harry- But…

Draco- If Dumbledore wants you, he will come to you. You don’t have to go to him every time. I mean it, Potter.

Harry- Fine.

Hermione- Good radiance.

 Harry scowled at her. She and Draco shared a smug look.

Ron came inside the room.

Ron- Hermione, now can I sleep?

Hermione- No.

Ron pouted and sat down beside her.

 

Lily- Da!

 

Ron and Hermione looked at her.

 

Hermione- She said that? That’s fast.

 

 Draco frowned. Then his eyes widened as realization hit.

 

Draco- Yes. How could I?

Harry- What?

Draco- In my excitement … I didn’t realize that babies are not supposed to say a word, literally, for the first four to five months.

Harry- Is that a bad thing?

Hermione- This is the time when you realize how powerful your daughter is.

Pansy- So, that is obvious, isn’t it? I mean, she has got both the Malfoy blood and Potter blood in her. She is bound to be powerful than most other babies.

 Hermione- That is right but…

Draco-… there is something else that is highly bothering…

Hermione- … and the fact that Voldemort simply let her be taken…

Draco-… a notion which is no more a doubt…

Hermione-… and she spoke her first word so early…

Draco- Clearly, we are dealing with something very powerful and very dangerous.

 

The others stared at them in shock. They had been looking from Hermione to Draco as they were talking, as if watching a tennis match. By the end of it, both Draco and Hermione were lost in their own thoughts, trying to put a finger on the thing that they both were missing out on.

Draco- A potion…

Hermione- … or a spell…

Draco- …And if we could figure out which potion was used, along with the ingredients…

Hermione-… and if we could figure out the counter potion…

Draco- …the connection could be…

Hermione-…dissolved, but…

 

Draco sighed.

Draco- It is too risky. I don’t want to lose her. On the other hand, there is no alternate option, not that I can think of.

 Hermione- There is always an option.

 

They grew silent again. The others were too confused. Ron had given up and was eating his breakfast. Lily was gnawing at a stuffed toy that Hermione had conjured for her.

 

Draco

     +                }- Library.                      

Hermione

 

That made Ron choke and Harry’s eyebrows reached his hairline.  The Slytherins smirked a little, clearly making the connection. Ron turned to look at Harry.

 

Ron- H-Harry…

Harry- Yes, Ron?

Ron- You realize it don’t you?

Harry- Yes. Definitely.

Ron- What are we gonna do?

Harry- No idea.

 

Ron let out an anguished wail startling Draco and Hermione form their brooding.

 

 Ron- One wasn’t enough! Now we have to deal with two! TWO Harry!!

 

Draco- What are you talking about, Weasley?

Ron- I have to deal with two braniacs. Hermione was enough to deal with.

 

Hermione sniffed indignantly. Draco rolled his eyes.

 

Draco- As the saying goes, two minds are better than one.

 

Harry turned to Draco.

 

Harry- So why do you need to go the Library?

Draco- Because what I need might be there.

Harry- What were you two mumbling about?

Draco- Well it is like this. Remember I told you that it is highly suspicious that Voldemort just gave up his most powerful weapon against us?

Harry- Yes, I do.

Draco- So, Granger and I are thinking that Voldemort might have some connection with Lily.

Harry- WHAT?

Draco- Calm down. Don’t work yourself up. Listen. Lily is a Potion-Baby. So, Voldemort might have used a particular potion or a spell while… brewing her…or creating her. We want to try and figure out what it is. Whatever it is, connects Lily to Voldemort. If it is a potion, then we need to find out the counter potion. If it is a spell, we have to find the counter-spell.

Harry- How will you know what it is? How will you know if it a potion or a spell?

Draco- That is the dangerous part.

Harry- What do you mean?

Draco- Lily is made up of potions and spells, specific ones, which are created to brew flesh and all the organs needed for a proper human body. Pure-bloods used it to have more than one child. It is common among pure-blood females that they, most of the time, can’t have more than one child. It has been going on from the very beginning. Hence, every pure-blood family has one child. More than one is a rare case. It is a miracle that Mother survived after giving birth to twins, or that one of us , heck, all three of us survived. We will need to feed her the potion or spell. It might not work.

 

They all became silent after this short explanation.

 

Blaise- I am not an expert  but…

Hermione- There is another way to counter Voldemort.

Blaise- Yes, there is.

Draco- That would be too tedious and not to mention, dangerous.

Harry- What is it?

Draco- We need to create a child powerful enough to rival Lily and create a connection between them. So When Voldemort tries to pull Lily, the other child will automatically act as the counter and shield. They would be powerful enough to stop Voldemort.

Harry- Any other options?

Hermione- There is. We find what potion was used to create the connection between Voldemort and Lily, create a counter potion and feed it to Lily. I am not sure what to do if it is a spell.

Draco- That is why we need the Library.

Harry- Wow. Just wow.

Draco- My feelings exactly.

 

Harry picked Lily up and kissed her forehead. She looked at him with wide green eyes and patted his cheek with her fist.

 Lily- Da?

Harry- Yes, honey?

Lily- Da!

Harry- I will find a way to keep you safe. We all will. I promise Lily.

 

Harry hugged his daughter close to his chest and breathed in her flowery scent. Draco rubbed Harry’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss Lily on her cheek.

 

Draco- Your Dad and I will protect you, my baby. Nothing will harm you. I promise.

Hermione- Don’t forget us Malfoy.

Draco- I didn’t.

Harry- This is so not fair. Why can’t Voldemort just come out and we fight and be done with it?

Draco- It is not easy, Harry. Nothing is.

Hermione- Have faith Harry. Happiness can be found even in the darkest of the times…

Harry-… we just need to turn the lights on. I know, ‘Mione.

Hermione- Remember it, ok?

Draco- I don’t know why we are all suddenly forbidden to leave our rooms.

Harry- I am having a bad feeling about this.

Draco-Lily or the strange announcement?

Harry- Everything.

 

They all sighed and proceeded to do their respective work to pass their time. Ron and Blaise played chess. Theo and Pansy were playing Exploding Snap. Draco and Hermione were trying to figure out the ways to know the potion or spell with the books that they had with them. Harry took Lily in his room and played with her. Harry was startled out from his game with Lily with an insisting tapping on the window pane. He looked up to see that it was an owl. He didn’t recognize the owl but let it in. The owl dropped the letter and flew away. Harry picked up the parchment. It was a letter for him. From Remus.

Dear Prongs,

                  Please stay inside your rooms along with the others. I will tell you what is going on but for Doe’s  sake, Do Not leave you rooms. Hogsmeade is under attack. Death Eaters. The Aurors are doing the best they can. Please stay safe. They must have come for Doe. Make sure that she is safe along with the rest. Give my wishes to the rest…

                                                        Love,

                                                       Moony.

Harry blanched. He knew the code names too well. He scooped Lily in his arms and went to the common room.

 

Harry- Hogsmeade.

The others looked up at him. Draco was beside him in an instant after he saw the haunted look on Harry’s face. He placed his palm on his shoulder.

 Draco- Harry?

 Harry- Hogsmeade is attacked. Death Eaters.

 The people in the room gasped. Harry gave the letter to Draco. He read it and passed it on. Harry turned to Hermione.

 

Harry- Hermione… my scar…

Hermione- It didn’t hurt?

Harry- No. What could this mean?

Hermione- Either he didn’t know about it or…

Harry- Or…?

Hermione- He must have found a way to block you out. In the past you saw what he was planning to do and always prevented it. He then found a way to create images inside your head to lure you into a trap (Draco took a sharp intake of breath) and now…

Harry- It seems that Voldemort is getting powerful day by day.

Ron- Mate, don’t lose hope. We still have time.

Harry- I just wish I could talk to Dumbledore.

Hermione- Would you mind telling us what you are doing with him?

Harry- I will tell you only very less. I am learning about Voldemort. Dumbledore wants to show me something to help me destroy him. I don’t know yet what it is. He advised me to think very carefully before telling any of you.

Draco- Ok, we won’t force you. But you will tell us right?

Harry- If I see it fit to share.

Draco- Ok.

 

 Just then Neville entered the room.

 

Neville- Harry, I think you should start the D.A. again.

Draco- The club that I sabotaged last year?

Harry- Yep. But who all will want to join?

Neville- You will be surprised. And I was talking to Luna. She suggested something.

Harry- What is it?

Neville- Hermione, what was the charm that you used on the coins?

Hermione- Protean Charm.

Neville- Well, Luna said to use it on something else. She told me that you will understand what she is talking about.

 

Hermione grew thoughtful as Harry explained to the Slytherins what Neville was saying. Hermione exclaimed so loudly that they all jumped.

 

Hermione- Ofcorse! Why didn’t I think of it before? Nev, say Luna thanks from me, will you?

Neville- I will, but what you got Hermione?

 Hermione pursed her lips and then grabbed Draco by the hand, startling the poor boy.

Hermione- Come on!

 She took him to her room, leaving the others dumbfounded.

 

Ron- I can never understand her.

Theo- I think she found a brain-companion in Draco.

Harry- Cool. Now, let’s just… try to relax…as Remus said.

 

Back in Hermione’s room…

 

Hermione- Are you getting me?

Draco- Yes. But we need the Library for it.

Hermione- No we don’t. I have the book.

 

Hermione went and retrieved a tattered book from her book shelf. She flipped through the pages and found the right page. She grabbed two parchments and sat down beside Draco.

 Hermione- The spell is “ _Protea”._ It will also help in having private conversation by simply writing the name of the person. Shall we try it?

Draco- What is stopping us?

Hermione took a deep breath and performed the charm on both the parchments. No visible change happened. Draco summoned a quil and wrote Hermione’s name on one parchment. His own name appeared on the other parchment.

 

Hermione- Apparently, the person being written too will know who wants to talk.

Draco- Brilliant. Now let’s make sure that the conversation between two people can’t be seen and ensure that the parchment is clear as soon as the conversation is over.

 

They quickly applied the charm on ten more parchments and tested their theory. It was perfect. Draco had another idea creeping inside his head.

Draco- This gave me an idea.

Hermione- What?

Draco - We won’t have the leisure to write during a full battle.

Hermione- So…?

Draco- So why don’t we create a potion, if possible, to create a temporary mind link? Imagine the plus points.

Hermione- It will be temporary, what if one of our doses run out?

Draco- We can fix a temporary time limit, say 24 hours.

Hermione- What if we need more time?

Draco- We will have reserves of the potion with us then. C’mon Granger, we need all that we can get our hands on to prepare us.

Hermione- We are not Potion Masters, Malfoy.

Draco- I know. That’s why we need Severus. He will tell us what to do.

Hermione- Ok. But first things first. Let’s take the parchment to the others.

 They went into the common room and gave them their parchment. Hermione decided to give Ginny her’s the next morning and Neville will give Luna her’s. Draco told them the idea about the potion. When asked from where he came up with the idea, he admitted that Lucius wanted such a potion to be made. He had “over-heard” his father talking to other Death Eaters during fourth year.

Pansy- Spying on your father even before joining Potter?

Draco- Pansy darling, you know how useful it is.

The Slytherins smirked.

Theo- Oh, very.

Blaise- I will never forget those times.

Pansy- Those were when we were actually happy.

Draco- Yes. It went so very fast didn’t it?

Theo- Yeah. But you know what? We will live those times again after everything sorts out.

Harry- What are you talking about?

Draco- I will tell you later.

Pansy- I am bored. Anyone up for spin the bottle?

Harry- People are dying out there, Pansy!

Pansy- And you can’t do anything about it. Now relax and let the others handle this. No one knows what is wrong so relax Harry. You won’t be able to do anything.

Harry- And that is exactly what is making me feel miserable.

Theo- Harry, you can’t do everything. Give yourself a break.

Harry- But…

 

His argument was cut short as Draco kissed him on the mouth. Harry immediately melted in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck. They ignored the girls’ ‘aww…’, Blaise and Theo’s smirks and Ron’s gagging noises. Draco kissed Harry until all of Harry’s anxiety washed away. They broke it after sometime.

 Draco- Better?

Harry- Thank you. I guess I needed that.

 He was leaning in for another when Lily made her presence felt.

Lily- DA!

 They started and then laughed. The students relaxed themselves, entertaining Lily and themselves. Harry just hoped that things were not too bad. Draco hoped Harry won’t end up blaming himself.


	14. More Information.

Classes commenced from the next day. No announcement was made about the Hogsmeade attack. The Daily Prophet reported it. Aurors have been stationed on the grounds despite the wards guarding the huge castle. The day was not cheerful. The Slytherins were making snide comments about what happened was deserved and all and by the end of the day, they were down by 200 hundred points. Severus had warned them during dinner that if any Slytherin lose any more points, they were free to leave Hogwarts and never come back. No more snide comments followed after that. Draco almost wished that the Slytherins had left the castle. They were not needed. He and Hermione had talked to Severus about the potion that Draco had thought about. Severus admitted that there was such a potion simply known as the Mind-Linking Potion and if made the right way, then it will last for at least seventy two hours, if not more. He promised to brew the potion for them. Hermione and the Slytherins took it upon themselves to brew as well, in pairs. Ron, Harry and Neville ran errands for them. Luna drew down the guidelines for their homeworks so that they didn’t have to look much. Ginny helped to look after Lily. Things were going smoothly. Their first term exams came and went. The Quidditch season was upon them. Draco and Harry were on edge, slightly, due to it. They both knew that they would have to compete against each other. Both wanted to quit but their team mates won’t have it. The Slytherin team was a bit apprehensive of Draco at first, but a few friendly Slytherins made peace with him and they formed a team. McGill, who was sore over the fact that he was not on the team, loudly blamed Draco for favoritism, since he and Harry were best friends now. Draco ignored it. Harry couldn’t. One morning he blew up on McGill’s face and made him pay for his crude comments. He did not receive detention but when Severus deducted ten points from him, Draco gave him twenty. Severus did not comment.

Potions class was going on when Severus received a letter. It was from Dumbledore, for Harry.

 

Severus- Potter.

Harry- Sir?

Severus- You will meet the Headmaster at 8pm sharp.

 

 Harry nodded and went back to his potion. They day passed without any event. When time came, Harry went to the Headmaster’s office. Dumbledore was waiting for him.

 

Dumbledore- Today I will tell you about something that Voldemort used to become what he is today. It is the Darkest of the Darkest magic that you will never imagine.

Harry- What is it Professor?

Dumbledore- Tom Riddle as a young, was very talented, like your friend Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. He was easily the most brilliant student of Hogwarts, efficient at everything.

Harry- Even at the Dark Arts.

Dumbledore- Especially the Dark Arts. He practiced a certain kind from a very young age.

Harry- What did he do Professor?

 

Dumbledore explained to him. He left out the details, but gave Harry a general idea about what Voldemort did. By the end of it all, Harry was too horrified and sickened to speak. When he finally found his voice, it was shaking.

 

Harry- That… that is more horrible than I thought.

Dumbledore- It is. Just remember it Harry. Don’t dwell on it now. It is not time yet.

Harry- As you say, Sir.

Dumbledore- I think we should go for dinner.

 

Harry didn’t think that he would be able to stomach any food but he followed the Headmaster back to the Great Hall. He took his place in between Draco and Ron. Draco looked at him and slightly frowned.

 

Draco- Are you ok?

Harry- Yes.

Draco- You don’t seem to be though.

Harry- Then why did you ask?

 

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. Harry sighed.

 

Harry- Sorry.

 Draco nodded and didn’t ask any more. He placed his left palm on Harry’s knee and began eating his dinner with one hand. Harry sighed at the comforting touch.

 Harry- Lily?

Draco- Asleep and with both Winky and Dobby. Don’t worry, I fed her before coming down. How did you meeting with Dumbledore go?

Harry- Got more information which I need to think myself before telling you. How is the potion coming?

Draco- Sev says that it will be ready by tomorrow.

Harry- You are brilliant.

 Draco smirked at him.

 

Draco- I would love to kiss you now but I will settle for saying that I know I am brilliant. Now eat you dinner.

 

Harry shook his head and looked around the table.

 

Harry- Where is Pansy?

Draco- With Ginny.

 

Harry looked the Gryffindor table and found Pansy sitting with Ginny and laughing at a joke that Seamus or Dean might have cracked.

 

Draco- You Gryffindors are far more accepting than Slytherins.

Harry- And that is the reason why we are Gryffindors.

Draco- Very funny.

 

They ate their dinner and headed back to their common room by taking a short cut.

Harry and Draco softly entered their room and found Winky knitting and Dobby cleaning their room. Lily was sound asleep. When the house-elves saw them, they bowed and got up to leave. Winky returned with a bottle of milk and placed it on the table. It was Lily’s 3 am food.

Harry planted a feather light kiss on Lily’s forehead and went to the bathroom to take a night shower. When he came out, Draco took a shower as well. Harry was watching over Lily when Draco came out, wrapped in a towel. Harry got up from his chair and kissed him, drawing Draco close to his body. Draco kissed him back and walked them to the bed. Harry fell on it with Draco on top. Harry cast a locking spell and a silencing on the door as well as a one way silencing spell on Lily’s crib. Their room already had a permanent locking spell to prevent noises from the inside to leave the room. They wasted no time in working themselves up to full hardness. Draco slowly loosened Harry with his fingers. When Harry was loose enough he settled himself deep inside his lover, making the smaller boy whine out loudly. Draco set up a rocking motion, slowly at first before ramming into Harry mercilessly. He hit Harry’s prostate again and again as they rocked.  Draco lay on his back at some point of time and let Harry ride him. Harry was frantically bouncing on Draco’s cock to seek his release. Their moans were only heard by them. Harry panted as he kept up his motion with Draco moving in him as well. Harry stroked his own erection with a slippery fist, frantically waiting for his release. Draco suddenly stopped Harry. Harry looked at him with lust filled eyes. Draco sat up, thus driving deeper into Harry, who moaned. Draco kissed him, soft and sweet. Harry whimpered and started to move. Draco flipped them, with Harry on the bed as Draco pounded into him, with Harry’s lower body bounced with Draco’s thrusting. They reached their climax together and rode it out until nothing was left. Draco rolled off Harry and slipped out from him. He took his wand to cast the cleaning spells on them.

 

Harry- I am worried about Lily.

Draco- Me too. The options are so little. We will need Lily’s blood and skin to test the potions used to create her.

Harry- It will hurt her!

Draco- No, it won’t.  She would be put under anesthesia while we take her blood and skin. The unconsciousness would last only for an hour.

Harry- Then what?

Draco- After we determine the potions that were used to brew her, we have to determine exactly which potion connects her to Voldemort. Then we have to look for the counter potion, brew it and inject it into her blood stream.

Harry- I wish it were as easy as it sounds. We don’t have much time. One thing is for sure, we won’t be coming back for our Seventh Year. I am definitely not coming back.

Draco- Why?

Harry- We need to travel to defeat Voldemort.

Draco- Why do we need to travel? We have to find something?

Harry- Yes we do. Don’t ask me what, I am not ready to give up that particular information, not yet.

Draco- As you wish. But I hope that you will be clear about it when time comes?

Harry- I will.

 

He kissed Draco on the lips.

Harry- How is Quidditch going?

Draco- The Slytherins are ready to troll you this year.

Harry- Ha! As if we are sitting and gossiping around.

Draco- We’ll see. You think your team can make it to the final?

Harry- Yep. What about your’s?

Draco- Yes. And that is when we will troll you, not during the rounds.

Harry- So you will let us win during the rounds?

Draco- Don’t take it easy, Potter. We won’t go easy. We have to win at least two matches. Hufflepuff we will handle. Ravenclaws will be a bit difficult. Their Chasers are brilliant. And I will make sure that, if you happen to win against us during the rounds, it will be a very close call.

Harry- Even I am worried about Ravenclaw. Their Chasers do look formidable.

Draco- We just have to do our best you know. You know, when you fell off your broom during our Third Year?

Harry- How can I forget that?

Draco- When I saw you fall, there was a part of me that was terrified at the prospect of you dead. I didn’t dwell on it much but I know how I felt when you hit the ground. You have been something constant in my life, Harry. I wouldn’t want to give up on that because of some game.

 

Harry looked at his lover. The silver eyes held nothing but love for him now. All those hate that was there along with the ice-cold glares and stinging remarks were feeling like eons ago. Draco Malfoy of all people gave him the love that Ron or Hermione could not give him. It was bizarre but so true.

 Draco- I love you. Dunno what changed but I love you so much. You, Lily, both of you changed me into something that I never thought I was capable of becoming. I owe you for changing me Harry.

Harry- And I love you too. Before you gave me the ‘Emotion Necklace’ I was doubting about your sudden change. But all of it vanished when you gave up you emotions to me.

Draco- I know it is hard to believe me after all those years. If places were reversed, I know I would think like you as well.

Harry- But I don’t want to base my trust on an object.

Draco- When you will trust me completely, the pendant on will dissolve into you. It has no side effects. You will be able to read me then. It will become a part of your heart and mind. You won’t need it. Then a time will come when you will forget about the pendant. That is when you will be able to trust me with our entire existence you know.

Harry- Wow. I didn’t know about that. This world has more magic than I can fathom.

 

Draco smiled and kissed him.

 

Draco- Let us sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday and I want to get some extra work done.

Harry- Like what?

Draco- The potion, Lily, Quidditch and as much homework as I can manage.

Harry- You are just like Hermione. Ron was right.

Draco- Shut up, Potter and go to sleep.

 

Harry smiled at him and Draco smiled back.

 

Harry- Good night, Draco.

Draco- Good night, Love.

 

Harry curled into him and he wrapped his arms around Harry, going to sleep, knowing Lily will wake him up soon. He didn’t regret it though. He would wake up for his little daughter at any time of the night.


	15. Breakthrough.

Saturday came with the rain clouds. Hogsmeade was closed for the students due to the attack. The students were all as gloomy as the weather. Hufflepuff were using the pitch that morning. Harry was feeling agitated, sitting inside his room, waiting for Draco to come back with the potion. Lily was already fed and bathed. She was wearing a soft purple frock and was sitting on Harry’s lap, playing with Hedwig who had come to meet them. Harry was holding Lily’s hand as she petted Hedwig. Hedwig nudged her finger and used her wing to tickle Lily. Lily laughed loudly. There was a knock on the door.

 

Harry- Come in!

 

The door opened to reveal Hermione and Luna. Harry smiled at them.

 

Harry- Hey ‘Mione. Hey Luna

Luna- Hello Harry. How is my niece doing?

Harry- Very well.

Hermione- Harry, we need to take Lily’s blood and skin. Are you going to wait for Draco?

Harry- I will wait for Draco. He told me last night about the blood and skin thing. You said she will be put under anesthesia.

Luna- She will be out for only half an hour.

Harry- Draco said one hour.

Hermione- He was thinking about wizarding anesthesia. I am talking about the muggle one. I had my parents send them to me via Professor McGonagall.

Harry- That’s good.

 Luna took Lily in her lap.

Luna- She looks so much like Draco.

Hermione- And her eyes… they are beautiful, Harry.

Harry- She is beautiful. Hermione, what if you can’t determine the counter potion?

Hermione- We will Harry. Do not think about the negative. But the counter potion will lead to the inevitable. Another child needs to be brewed.

Harry- Another child?

Hermione- There is no other way out, Harry. If there was, I would have proposed to go that way.

 

Harry sighed and looked at Lily. His beautiful little daughter was connected with such a vile creature. A slight shudder went through him as he watched Luna and Hermione play with Lily. He got up from the floor and went out to stand in the balcony. Hedwig perched on his shoulder and nibbled his ear. Harry let out a deep sigh, suddenly feeling tired. He leaned against the railing and looked out at the Black Lake. The sky was over-cast with dark grey clouds and the wind was chilly. Harry turned to his owl.

Harry- Stay in the Owlery, Hedwig. I don’t want you to fall sick.

 

 Hedwig hooted and took off for her warm coop. Harry was so engrossed in his musings about Lily and Voldemort that he didn’t hear someone come up behind him and wrap their arms around him. He jumped a foot in the air and turned. It was just Draco. Draco nipped his earlobe and laughed at Harry’s scowl.

 

 Draco- Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you so much.

Harry- You don’t sound sorry.

Draco- I am, I swear. Now come on, I have the potion that Sev made for us.

Harry- It is ready?

Draco- Yes. Let’s go to the common room.

 

Harry and Draco headed for the common room. Lily was in a make-shift crib. Everyone was gathered there along with Professor Snape.

 

Harry- Good morning, Professor.

Severus- Morning. Are you ready?

Harry- Yes.

Severus- Draco and Potter, you will be required to add a few hair strands in the potion. It will act as your essence. Go first Draco.

 

Harry plucked a few hair strands and dropped them inside the potion. The potion turned a liquid gold and it smelled of lilies.

 

Draco- Always knew you had good essence Harry.

 

Harry smiled at him and watched him gulp down his potion.

 

Harry- How does it taste?

Draco- Apple juice.

Harry- Good ones or the bad?

Draco- Brilliant one.

Severus-As interesting as your conversation is, I suggest you hurry up Mr. Potter.

 

Draco added a few of his hair strands in Harry’s potion. The potion turned silver and smelled like cinnamon.

Harry- Posh.

Draco- Always. Now drink up.

 

Harry gulped down the potion, savoring its taste.

Harry- Grape wine, Mr. Posh.

Draco- I try.

Severus- Try out the potion. Call out to the other in your minds.

 

Harry- _Draco? Can you hear me?_

Draco- _Yes. This is brilliant._

Harry- _Yep._

Draco- _Wow. I knew it would work._

Severus- It worked.

 

Both Harry and Draco nodded.

 

Draco- For how long will this last?

Severus- A day. You have to add one hair strand of the people you want to connect with. A stronger dose will connect you for seventy two hours.

Hermione- Wow. It will come handy during war.

Pansy- I want to try it.

Severus- I will put a restriction to that Ms. Parkinson.

Pansy- Why, Professor?

Severus- It will only be used for war purposes, not for playing.

 

Pansy pouted but did not argue further.

Severus- I will go to the Headmaster now.

 

With that and a swish of his robes, Severus left the room. 

 

Blaise- And here I thought I would have some fun with it.

Theo- That will be only you Blaise.

Draco- Well, we can have fun you know.

Hermione- Draco! No!

 

Draco looked at her innocently, which fooled no one.

 

Draco- What?

Hermione- No. I will not allow it.

 

Draco looked sullen.

 

Draco- You are not my mother to order me around.

Hermione- I am warning you…

Harry- Give up, Draco. You don’t want argue with her.

Draco sulked but when Hermione was not looking smirked at Harry. Harry shook his head and turned his attention to Lily.

 

Hermione- We need to hurry with Lily as well.

 

Hermione went to her room and brought out a bag. Harry picked Lily up from her crib and settled with her on the couch.

Draco sat beside him. He looked at Hermione.

Draco- You know what you are doing, right?

Hermione- Yes I do. Don’t worry, my mother taught me from when I was thirteen. I am quite experienced in this.

Pansy- What are you going to do?

Hermione- Anasthise Lily before taking blood from her and a bit if her skin.

Pansy- She won’t be hurt, right?

Hermione- I will stab myself before hurting her, Pansy.

 

Harry wanted to hug Hermione for what she said. Hermione caught his eye and smiled at him. She came towards Lily and sat on the floor. Lily looked at Hermione with big green eyes.

 

Lily- Da?

 

Hermione laughed.

 

Hermione- I am not that but I won’t protest.

 

Lily looked confused. Hermione kissed her cheek. She reached inside her bag and brought out a small rubber pipe, two bottles carrying a clear liquid and two syringes with needles.

 Hermione- Now I need you to hold her very still. She should not move. I would prefer if Draco held her hand still. Her arm will fall asleep for half an hour.

 

Harry clutched Lily to himself to still her movements while Draco held her hand firmly.  They all watched Hermione as she tied the rubber pipe on Lily’s bicep. Lily sniffled a little as it hurt. Hermione cooed at her.

 

Hermione- It is ok Lils. You will be fine.

 

Hermione sprayed some if the liquid from a bottle on a cotton pad and cleaned Lily’s arm near the elbow joint. She felt for a nerve. She took another liquid from another bottle inside one of the syringe and felt for Lily’s nerve again.

 

Hermione- Hold her still. No movement.

 

Draco and Harry held their daughter perfectly still as Hermione inserted the needle inside Lily’s arm. Lily let out a sudden cry of pain and surprise. Hermione cooed at her as she pressed down the liquid inside her artery. She removed the needle. Harry bounced his daughter in his arms and muttered encouragement to her until she quieted down completely. Draco softly sang to her and she slowly fell asleep. Harry looked at his friend.

 

Harry- How long Hermione?

Hermione- 15 minutes.

Harry- You sure?

Hermione- Yes.

 They waited for fifteen minutes after which Hermione took Lily’s blood and bit of skin. She healed her and they waited for her arm to get normal again.

 Draco was not there when Lily woke up. Harry fed her and the others indulged her in games. Ron produced a camera and they clicked every moment that they could capture. Harry decided to put the pictures in the album that Hagrid had given him.

 When dinner time came, Draco and Hermione were still absent.

 

Ron- Wonder what they are doing for such a long time?

Harry- They are both brainiacs. When we will know, we will know. No need to go looking for them.

Blaise- At least they could eat.

Harry- I will drag them both to the kitchen when they arrive.

Pansy- Good. They need to eat.

Ron- Can I come too?

Harry- After all that you are eating now?

Ron- Well… I still might be hungry.

Harry- No you won’t come. You will fall sick if you do.

Ron- Since when did you become so… “Motherly”?

Harry- Motherly?!

Ron- Yes! You are talking like my mom!

Harry- I am not Motherly, Ron. I am a father.

 

Ron smirked at him.

 

Ron- But you are obviously playing the role of a mother in this relationship you know.

 

Harry looked so comically horrified that everyone started to laugh. Theo patted him on the back and smiled at him. Harry pouted and was about to retort when the doors to their rooms burst open. Draco and Hermione had returned. They both looked grim.

 

Harry- You both ok?

Draco- Is any dinner still left?

Blaise- Not much.

Hermione- Call Dobby, Harry.

 

Both Ron and Harry stared at her as if she just sprouted two heads. Hermione saw them staring at her and sighed.

 

Hermione- Yes, I know what I am saying. Now, will you please do what I asked you to do?

 

Harry shook his head and called for Dobby.

 

Hermione- Dobby, can you arrange a light dinner for Draco and me?

 

Dobby- Yes, Miss Granger. I can. What is Mr. Malfoy sir and Ms. Granger ma’am wanting to eat?

Draco- Do you have steak pie?

Dobby- Yes Sir. We have it, sir.

Hermione- Get that and bacon for two.

 

Dobby bowed at them and left with a pop. Five minutes later he arrived with the meal and two goblets of pumpkin juice. The others stared at them in silence as they gobbled their food and within ten minutes their plates were empty. They washed and came back to their common room. The table was cleared and they sat around it.

 

Hermione- I will get to the point. Lily is connected to Voldemort by a potion called the _Adnexus_ potion. Her blood stream is filled with the potion. 90% of her blood stream has this potion.

Harry- What does this potion do?

Draco- _Adnexus_ is Latin for connect. It literally connects two people or more, who drinks the potion.

 

Harry blanched. He clutched Lily to himself.

 

Harry- You…you mean… no Draco…no…

 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulder.

 

Draco- Shh… I am sure that Voldemort did not drink the potion. Not yet.

Harry- How do you know?

Draco- Because, Lily was his weapon. He will connect to her when you and he are having a face of. He will use Lily as a shield for himself.

Harry- What does that mean?

Hermione- If Voldemort and Lily are connected and if you kill Voldemort after that… Lily…she will…

Harry- Say it Hermione. We have to be practical now. Emotions won’t lead us anywhere.

 

Draco squeezed his shoulder and drew him close.

 

Hermione- Lily will die as well.

 

There was a collective gasp as every set of eyes landed on Lily.

 

Theo- No. We can’t let that happen.

Draco- We won’t Theo. That is why we have gone for the inevitable.

Harry- What do mean?

Hermione- The antidote of the _Adnexus_ potion is the _Seiungo_ potion. The disconnect potion. But we can’t feed it to Lily. It will be fatal for her. The potion is too strong for her.

Harry- So, the alternative is…?

Draco- We need to bring another child to this world.

Harry- What? That will be more dangerous. And how can two babies counter Voldemort?

 

The Slytherins looked at him pointedly. Harry shook his head.

 

Harry- It is not the same, guys. I am alive because of the love-magic that is in my blood, left by my mother after she sacrificed herself.

Pansy- Well, we didn’t know that. But, didn’t Snape say that Mrs. Malfoy did the same for Lily?

Hermione- Yes she did, but she didn’t face off Voldemort like Harry’s mother did. She faced off a Death Eater who is dead. Professor Snape confirmed it. So no, it won’t work.

Harry- What if Draco or I drink the potion? Won’t that be a better option?

Draco- There is a huge draw back. We were contemplating that idea but Sev said that if Lily is killed then you, Harry, will die as well. If you take the potion, you will form a bond with Lily as you are her blood father. Voldemort will come after Lily if he gets the news that you are connected with her. If he kills her, you are gonna die as well. I hate to say this Harry, but only you can defeat Voldemort. And there is no chance in Hell or Heaven that I am allowing you to drink the potion.

Harry- Then you won’t drink it as well.

Draco- I knew you would say this. That is why I am willing to consider the option of having another child. I know it is dangerous but we have done all the research that we can. There is no other way.

Harry- How we know that the other child will be just as strong?

Hermione- We know what ingredients were used to create Lily. We will use the same ingredients but the final potion will be the _Seiungo_ potion and not the _Adnexus_ potion.

Blaise- How do you think that will work?

Hermione- The other child will be a blood-sibling of Lily. They will form a bond among themselves. The other child will have the power to draw Lily back when Voldemort tries to pull her. He or she will stand in the middle. Lily will be assisting her sibling. She will be connected to him in such a way that Voldemort will be too weak to counter both of them. A much diluted dose of the counter potion will be given to Lily. So when Voldemort connects with her, it will be activated. Both Lily and her sibling will be fighting against Voldemort.

Harry- But if I kill Voldemort, won’t Lils… die as well?

Draco- To prevent that, she will be given a small dose of the counter-potion. When you will kill Voldemort, the connection will be void. Lily will survive. As well as the other child.

Hermione- We tried every angle of this and believe me Harry, if there was any other way I would have gone there. We have to take a chance at this. This is our only way to keep Lily alive and Voldemort dead and both of them not linked in anyway.

 

There was silence. Draco reached out in mind to Harry.

 

Draco- _Harry, love, are you ok?_

Harry- _This is so fucked up._

Draco- _I know, trust me, I know. But there is no other way._

Harry- _How did you manage to keep me out form your thoughts? The potion that we drank still has the effect._

Draco- _I am an Occlumens. Apparently the potion stops working if an Occlumens blocks his mind despite the potion. I didn’t want you to panic. I am sorry to block you out._

Harry- _Nah! It is ok. I was just curious. So… you want to have other child with me?_

Draco- _Do you too?_

Harry- _Honestly, I am scared. I don’t know what to do. Lily is so small and on top of that another child._

Draco- _I am scared as well. Everyone is either scared or worried. There is genuinely no other option._

Harry- _Won’t Voldemort try to come after this child as well?_

Draco- _That is exactly the reason as to why I am scared. But, I am willing to take a chance at it. Only if you are, though._

Harry grew silent for a minute. His friends were talking in hushed voices and Draco was sitting, staring at the fire. Harry reached out to him in his mind.

 

Harry- _Draco?_

Draco- _Yes?_

Harry- _Let’s do it._

 

Draco looked at him.

 

Draco- _You sure?_

Harry- _Remember when you asked me whether I was sure or not when you made love to me for the first time?_

Draco- _I do._

Harry- _Do you remember what I said?_

Draco- _You said that haven’t been so sure of anything else._

Harry- _Yes. So I am saying this now. I am sure that I want another child. I am as sure of it as I was then._

Draco- _I love you, Harry._

Harry- _I love you too, Draco._

Draco- _Be mine tonight?_

Harry- _I am yours every night so why not tonight? I will._

Draco- _Thank you._

Harry- _Thank you as well._

 

Harry spoke up to address Hermione.

 

Harry- Hermione, we are ready.

Hermione- You sure you want to go with this plan?

Harry- I am more than sure. I am positive. Let’s do it.

Draco-Yes. We will start tomorrow then. We will tell Dumbledore and Sev tomorrow.

Ron- Who will be doing the brewing?

Draco- Sev, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey, Sprout and me. We will be brewing the child as well as the _Seiungo_ potion. Most probably, Hermione and I will be doing that. The teachers will be brewing the child. Our blood will be needed Harry.

Harry- Yes, I know. What about your Head Boy and Head Girl duty?

Hermione- Pansy and Neville will do that when we are unavailable.

Harry- Well, that’s good. By the way, whose turn it is, for the rounds?

Blaise- Mine and Theo’s today.

Pansy- I am coming with you. I need to keep you both off of each other or else Blaise will fuck Theo on the corridors.

 

Everyone laughed as both Theo and Blaise turned red. Harry patted Theo on the back and smiled at him. Theo just groaned and headed out from the common room in a huff. Blaise and Pansy were quick to follow him. Just as they left, Neville entered.

Neville- Do I want to know why Nott was looking angry and flustered at the same time?

Harry- Pansy is afraid that Blaise will fuck Theo on the corridors.

 

Neville looked amused.

 

Neville- Well I hope that he doesn’t end up killing them. Anyway, Hermione, Malfoy, what did you do the whole day?

 

Everyone told Neville of their plan. He whistled by the end of it and turned to Harry.

 

Neville- That is really fucked up mate.

Harry- Tell me about it. Anyway, I am tired. I want to sleep it off. Coming Draco?

 

Draco got up and left with Harry and Lily.

 

Hermione- They are good for each other.

Ron- I can’t believe I am saying this, but, Malfoy makes Harry laugh and smile the way he never has before. I am happy as long as he is.

Neville- Yea. Harry deserves all the happiness. I hate to know that the entire world depends upon him. His shoulders sagged under the weight he is carrying.

Hermione- I will say that I have seen Harry in better conditions than he is in now, but by being with Malfoy, he is getting better.

Ron- I just hope that he gets better. All this saving the world business is really getting harsh on him.

Neville- On top of that, the responsibility of two kids. I really admire him you know. Not because he is The Harry Potter. I admire him because of his consistency. He bears more load than any of us and yet he knows how to find happiness and share it with other people. He even accepted the Slytherins.

Hermione- Well long days ahead. I am going to bed. Good night boys.

 

They all bid each other good night and went to sleep.

 

Draco and Harry both indulged in the most passionate love-making after which they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms. Lily was sound asleep in her crib.

 

The two men and two women down in the catacombs smiled at each other. They were proud of their descendants. So very proud.

 A red- haired female and a dark haired man sat in their painting and smiled at each other. Their baby has grown up to be a charming young man. It was not time to meet him, not yet… but very soon they will. They couldn’t wait to meet their grand-children as well.

 

A blonde haired woman, looking sad that she died, was incredibly proud of her son. She looked forward to the time when she will see her boy and his family. She will wait for the time. Silently she headed to the portrait of the red-head and her man. They greeted each other and talked softly about their pride in their children.

 

The times were dark but all these small happiness were enough for everyone. Their love will be eternal and pure; it will triumph over evil once and for all. But it was not time…not yet.

 


	16. Development

The next day dawned bright and sunny. They all trooped down to the Great Hall for their breakfast, Hermione and Draco getting nuts over their N.E.W.Ts and the pressure of other things. While Harry was busy placating Draco, Ron had taken to placating Hermione. They were so nervous that their breakfast tended to vanish within minutes and their nose tended to disappear inside their books. Harry wondered why he didn’t notice it before and voiced his thoughts to Blaise and Theo who chuckled.

 

Theo- It is because he hid it well. He didn’t want to break away from his ‘I-don’t-care’ attitude. But now that you are with him, he is ok with it.

Blaise- He loves you too much Potter. Don’t make him regret it.

Harry- I won’t. But, I thought no one was as bad as Hermione.

Pansy- He is. He is obsessed with grades as much as Granger is. He got 9 O.W.Ls and had a nervous breakdown because he didn’t get all 10.

Harry- Hermione stopped talking to us after that happened.

Pansy- No wonder Draco has taken a liking to her. She shares his nerdiness.

Draco- Nerdiness is not even a word, Pans.

Pansy- It is now because I made it up. And don’t call me Pans, Dracy-Poo.

The people on the table chocked and started to laugh hysterically. Draco looked at Pansy indignantly. Harry couldn’t stop laughing at all. His boyfriend looked so cute at the moment. He reached out to kiss him but his attempts were thwarted. Draco got up from his seat and went out before anyone could say “Quidditch”.

 

Pansy- Oops, I guess that was too extreme.

Harry- Too extreme?

Pansy- Whenever I use that nick-name, Draco either becomes vicious or he completely shuts down. He won’t speak to any of us until absolutely necessary.

 

Now Harry regretted laughing at Draco.

 

Harry- Guess I should go after him.

Pansy- That is worse. You go after him and the first thing he does will be hexing you.

Theo- I don’t think Draco will subject Harry to that. He probably wants Harry to go after him.

Pansy- He probably does. That sap.

Harry- See you later guys.

 

Harry exited the Great Hall and pulled out his map. He searched for Draco and found him in their personal common room. Beside him was Lily. Harry made his way up to their rooms. He soon reached the portrait of the couple that guarded their rooms. He gave the pass word and entered the room. Draco was reading a book and Lily was on his lap, silently chewing the beak of her stuffed owl. Harry listened closely and found that Draco was reading to her. Lily was looking at her father with wide green eyes and was listening very attentively or so it seemed. Harry’s heart melted at the sight. The Slytherin Ice-Prince had so much emotion inside him. It seemed as if Draco was letting go of every emotion known to him. Lily suddenly started to sniffle and Draco immediately scooped her up in his arms.

 

Draco- Are you hungry, my Love? You ate an hour ago.

 

Draco felt her stomach. It was slightly sagging but not enough to make her hungry.

 

Lily- Da!

Draco- Yes, Baby.

Lily- Dada!

Draco- I am so proud of you Lily. I love you so much.

Harry- And I love you both.

 

Draco whirled around, startled. He looked at Harry, nodded at him and then gave his attention to Lily. Lily noticed Harry and tried to reach out for him.

 

Lily- Dada!

 

Harry quickly took her from Draco and started to play with her. Draco turned and took out his Potions book. He will get all 11 N.E.W.Ts this year. He was still sore about his 9 O.W.Ls. He looked at Harry who was making Lily squeal with delight. Draco smiled to himself. He had his own family. Another person will join soon. Draco hoped that the new addition will be a boy. He loved Lily but he had always wanted a son. He wouldn’t trade Lily for the world, but a son is needed to carry on his blood line, whereas Lily will carry on someone else’s. Draco sighed. He hoped he was around to share his happiness with his family. The family of three was so engrossed in their own work that they didn’t notice the arrival of Hermione. When she spoke up, they all started.

 

Hermione- Sorry to scare you boys but Professor Snape is calling us. The anti-potion needs to be made and the child needs to be brewed.

Harry- We are coming Herm.

Hermione- Don’t keep us waiting.

 

She left the room and went down to the Infirmary. Harry looked at Draco who looked back.

 

Harry- You ready?

 

Draco nodded. Harry sighed. He turned to his daughter.

 

Harry- Guess what Lils? You will be having a sibling soon.

Lily gurgled happily. They left their rooms and trooped down to the Infirmary. They entered the Infirmary and were greeted by Madam Pomfrey. She led them deeper inside the hospital room and into a room. The room was huge. It had two book shelves along the left wall. Two potions cabinet were lined along the right wall and the room was minimally furnished. Right in the middle of the room sat a huge cauldron on a peach-coloured flame. The room smelled of old books and parchments. Hermione was there along with Severus.

 

Harry- Where are the others?

Severus- No need for a crowd.

Hermione- They are in the RoR, preparing it.

Madam Pomfrey- Are you sure, boys? You want this?

Draco- Yes Madam Pomfrey we are.

Severus- Ok then. We need your blood.

Harry- How much?

Hermione- Not much.

Harry- But Voldemort took too much.

Hermione- He is a sadistic bastard. We don’t need much, just  a few drops.

Draco- Harry?

Harry- Yes?

Draco- Don’t worry.

 

Harry sighed and handed Lily to Hermione.

 

Harry- Well, let’s get this done with.

Soon Draco’s and Harry’s blood were safely put inside two separate corked phials.

 

Severus- Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout and I will be brewing your child. Draco and Ms. Granger, I trust that you can brew the _Seiungo_ potion perfectly?

 

Hermione- Yes, Sir.

Draco- Do you doubt my skill, Sir?

Severus- No.

 

Severus went to a table and brought out a roll of parchment. He gave it to Draco who opened the string that tied the roll and he and Hermione poured over it.

 

Severus- You will follow these instructions without question. You will find all the ingredients inside the bag on the table. I suggest one of you compromise your room and turn it into a potions lab. This potion needs strict monitoring.

 

Harry- I will ask either Ron or Neville to give up their rooms.

Hermione- Or I can do it.

Severus- I suggest you keep your room Ms. Granger. You will be doing some reading.

 

Hermione frowned.

 

Hermione- Ok.

Severus- We will start brewing as soon as Professor Sprout returns from her Green House with her herbs that are required for the brewing.

Harry- Um… Professor…

Severus- Yes, Mr. Potter?

Harry- Can I come here to check on your progress?

 

Severus looked at the boy. So much like James Potter and with eyes like his mother Lily. Lilliandel seemed to have inherited the same eyes with Draco’s looks. He sighed.

 

Severus- You may. It is your child after all.

Harry- Thank you, Sir.

Severus- Now leave.

 

Hermione took the bag as Draco shrank the golden cauldron that was needed for the potion. Very few potions needed golden, pure or impure, cauldrons. This potion required a pure golden cauldron. It was seeing the cauldron that made Draco realize the importance of the potion that they would be brewing. They went back to the rooms to find the others lazing around. Harry went to talk to Neville and Ron as Draco filled in on the others. Hermione was looking at the ingredients. Harry returned from his discussion and Hermione chose Neville’s room. Neville would share with Ron. The cauldron was set up after Draco returned the cauldron to its own size. He and Hermione shooed the others away from the room and locked the door. They placed strong silencing charms on it so that noise from outside won’t come inside and distract. However they needed to keep track of time so Hermione set up a clock that would chime very softly according to the meal times and other important times. They immediately set to work, pulling the ingredients out from the bag and lining them up in order. Then they pulled out the various stirring rods that would be required during specific times of the brewing.

 

The others knew better than to argue with them and to keep them satisfied they started on their syllabus for the year. Harry knew that both Draco and Hermione will lose their shit if he didn’t work out his syllabus. He did not need two people nagging him.

 

The days passed them swiftly and classes went on unhindered. Lily was slowly growing up to be a whirlwind. She was quite a handful and Harry wondered how he will manage another child. Draco did his best to relieve Harry but he was too busy with his own work. He had gone to the Infirmary with Harry as much as he could to see his child growing. The _Seiungo_ potion was almost done. Just two more days and it will be over. They will add the potion into the large cauldron on the last day of the month. After that, the important part of the brewing will start- to make the new child more powerful than Lily and Voldemort combined. To see how powerful the new child can become, Draco and Harry’s magical core needed to be tested. There was a potion called the Power-Determining Potion, which would help in revealing the magical cores of the drinker. The power of a witch or a wizard was determined by their blood-line. It was believed that the most powerful and the influential families of the Wizarding World are descendants of the Founders of Hogwarts and their line continues till today. On a Sunday afternoon Severus brought the Power-Determining Potion. Harry and Draco drank their share of the potion and waited for it to reveal their cores. Both the boys were glowing a pure unicorn white. Draco almost merged with the colour, what with his skin complexion. Harry stood out, contrasting the white with his darker complexion. Hermione’s eyes were wide as she took in the sight in front of her. She knew that Harry was a powerful wizard, but didn’t know that he held so much power in that petite body. On looking at Draco, she was suddenly glad that he was on the light side. He held as much power as Harry. She had a feeling that if they both were left to practice their own powers, they would be a force to reckon with. Draco had swirls of silver and purple in his inner soul, proving that he had Healing Powers. Harry’s inner soul was a swirling mass of gold and black showing that his inner soul held darkness which was countered by the gold. His power was for Defence and Offence, a fighter’s soul, so very unlike Draco. Talk about opposites attracting. They practically collided with each other.

Severus was giving a description of the colours and their representation to the boys, who looked surprised that they were capable of such powers.

 

Severus- When time comes, you will be feeding a part of your power to your new child. Since both of you hold massive reserves of power, you would not suffer any loss of your own magic. Draco, I think you know which career path you should follow, don’t you? And Potter as well. If you do, you will be able to cultivate your powers. It is not mandatory to do what your soul represents.

Harry- We will think about that later. So when will this right time come?

Severus- On the fifth month. Meanwhile, we need to keep this a secret. Word might reach to Voldemort and he will try to hinder the process. We cannot have that. I talked with the Headmaster. We both agreed to the fact that we will make this particular room unplottable, more so than Hogwarts is. It will be surrounded with the most protective spells available and I have feeling that the Headmaster would want both of you to be a part of that particular necessary when I give him the details of your magical core.

Hermione- That’s great. Now, if you all will excuse me, I need to go to the library.

 

She winked at Harry and left. Severus turned to Harry.

 

Severus- Potter how is you D.A. going?

Harry- We have started training again, sir.

Severus- I suggest that you resort to harsher spells and magic and use Draco’s power as well.

Harry- How will I do that?

Severus- Draco is versed in Dark Magic. The Death Eaters won’t use Stunners and the minor spells. They will use Dark Magic. You and Draco can teach them. Though Draco is cut out for a Healer, he knows offensive spells as Lucius and I had taken the responsibility to teach him. He knows the counter spell to every Dark spell. So I suggest you increase the level of your teaching there.

Draco- You expect me to teach?

Severus-I believe I talked in English.

 

Draco rolled his eyes.

 

Draco- Who will want to learn from me? I will teach Harry all the Dark Spells that I know and he can teach the rest. I think I will concentrate on my Healing powers.

Severus- I suggest you use the Power-Determining Potion on the students that you are teaching and see which field they specialize on.

 

Draco groaned.

 

Draco- Why do you want me to teach them?

Severus- It will help you to cultivate your own powers, Draco.

Draco- But…

Severus- You want to argue more?

 

 

Draco pouted at him and grumbled under his breath. Harry let out a laugh before he remembered that not once did Draco directly talk to him. He inwardly sighed. Stubborn prat.

 

The next few months passed in a flurry of activities and the D.A. meetings were going according to plan. Draco was training himself as well as the other students capable of Healing magic under a Healer from the Ministry who was Dumbledore’s friend. His name was Healer Sanders and Draco was his favorite student. Draco’s talent at potions favored him as well. Remus Lupin had been brought to Hogwarts to train the D.A. which was now an official group. Draco’s group simply called themselves “The Healers”. Surprisingly, the Room Of Requirement had divided itself into two parts, one for the D.A. and the other for The Healers or T.H. Theo, Pansy, Hermione and Luna had healing powers in them while Blaise, Ginny, Ron and Neville went for dueling. Draco taught Harry all the Dark spells that he was versed in and Harry and Remus forced the other students to learn each spell within three days’ time. No one was allowed to practice the spells on other students. They were given their target by Remus. The members of the T.H. were being trained by Severus in potions. Both the groups had students from Fifth Year to Seventh year. No one was forced to join the group. If any Slytherin wanted to join, then he or she had to take an oath to never betray the Light side. Very few Slytherins joined either of the two groups. The groups’ lessons were not in the O.W.Ls or N.E.W.Ts curriculum but practical exams would be held to test the progress of the students after every month of practice. The Finals will have a special practical examination to test the students. Draco was given training by Severus on the defensive and the offensive as he had insisted that if his and Harry’s powers were combined then it would be easier to defeat Voldemort. Severus knew that his godson wanted to be beside the Potter-kid during the final confrontation. Hogwarts was more active than it has ever been before.

 

The two men and women down at the catacombs looked on proudly as their school grew in its own accord. They knew the time was approaching but it was still so far away. The new child needs to be ready before the Final Confrontation happened. They knew that the dark force would get wind of the new child and will lie low, too fearful to strike, trying to gather forces. The dark force was powerful but he was a blind-fool. They will reveal themselves to the two boys when the battle will lead down to the catacombs. The secret to kill the dark force lies in there, safe and protected.


	17. Quidditch

The Quidditch season had begun in full swing. The first match was Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff. Draco had let out a scoff when he heard this particular news. Practice was in full swing. And soon the day of the match arrived. Gryffindor, as expected, won the match as Harry caught the Snitch ten minutes into the match. The next match was between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It went on for three hours but eventually Slytherin won the match with a three hundred and seventy two points. The next match was Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw. Harry knew that Cho Chang would be a tough competitor but he trusted his skill. Sure enough, he beat Cho to the Snitch. Gryffindor won the match. Harry was alone in his changing room as his team mates had gone to prepare for a grand party in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was looking forward to it as he had been there for a long time. He was putting away his Quidditch gear when someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned to see Cho standing there.

 

Harry- Hey, Cho.

Cho- Hello Harry. Nice game.

Harry- Thanks. You too.

Cho- Welcome. Um… I wanted to talk to you.

Harry- About?

Cho- I am sorry about what happened in Fifth Year Harry. I didn’t mean too but both Malfoy and Umbridge were forcing me and threatening me.

Harry- Past is past Cho. It is ok.

Cho- Yes. The past should remain in the past. I wanted to say that, since I am over Cedric, because he is dead and I know he would want me to move on, I was wondering if you and I can start dating again.

 

Harry blinked.

 

Harry- I am sorry, I didn’t get you.

Cho- We can start dating again Harry. I promise I will be good. I like you and I am sure we can work it out till the very end.

Harry- I am sorry Cho. I am not interested in you anymore. You are a friend and I care about you… but, no.

Cho-But Harry, think of all the possibilities! I can give you what you want! You can have a family with loads of kids and a loving wife. I promise Harry. Please.

Harry- I am sorry Cho. I am not the one for you. There is someone waiting for you out there and it is not me.

 

Cho suddenly looked furious.

 

Cho- It is that Granger isn’t it? That slimy girl took you didn’t she? She will pay for bewitching you Harry. You are mine and I am yours. That is how it should be. I can love you better than that Mudblood. I ca-

Harry- HOW DARE YOU CALL HERMIONE THAT?! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT CHO CHANG!! NEVER APPROACH ME AGAIN!

Cho- I- I am sorry. Harry…I am sorry… but let’s consider us…

Harry- Chang, I want you out. Now. Leave. Before I do anything that I know I won’t regret.

 

Cho started to speak but a familiar drawl interrupted her. Draco came inside the room, eyes livid but posture calm and collected. Harry mentally calmed himself down. An angry Draco Malfoy was not good.

 

Draco- You should leave Chang.

 

Cho sneered at him.

 

Cho- Get out from here Malfoy, it is between me and Harry.

Draco- Well, I have come here to take Harry. There is a meeting and Hermione is getting furious that Harry is still absent from there.

 

Cho was shocked to hear Draco use Harry and Hermione’s first name. Then she scowled.

 

Cho- You lie, you slimy snake! Harry will not go with you! And I know that you have bewitched Harry into believing that you have changed sides. I know you Slytherins. You are nothing but liars.

 

Draco- _Silencio!_

 

Cho blinked as no word came out form her mouth. Harry sighed and started to follow Draco out but Cho reached out and grabbed his arm. Draco sighed and rubbed his temple. Cho was pointing to herself and then to Harry and mouthed the words “You are mine”. Draco yanked Harry’s arm free from her grip and the boys walked out.

 

Harry- Thank You.

Draco- Don’t mention it. She stared to get on my nerves.

Harry- She insulted Hermione with the M-word. Then she insulted you.

Draco- Oh I see.

Harry- Is there any meeting?

Draco- Yes there is. Hermione is really angry. C’mon, we better hurry up.

Harry- What is the meeting all about?

Draco- About our new child.

Harry- Is the baby ok?

Draco- Last time I checked, yes. Let’s talk later. We will know when we go.

 

On reaching the Infirmary they found Hermione reading a very thick book. She looked up when the boys entered.

 

Hermione- What took you so long?

Harry- Got stuck with Chang.

Hermione- Cho? What did she want?

Draco- That is not important. Why did you want us?

Hermione- The baby that we are brewing is growing faster than we expected. It is not bad but it isn’t good either.

Harry- ‘Mione, get to the point.

Hermione- My point is, you both might have to lend your powers to the baby sooner than expected.

Draco- But that would be bad.

Hermione- Professor Snape would decide when to do it. If the timing is right then there won’t be any problem.

Draco- This is so vague.

Hermione- I know. There is no other way.

Harry- Why can’t anything go smoothly for once?

Draco- This is Hogwarts and you are you.

Harry- Very funny. Herm, do you need us now?

Hermione- No. I just wanted to inform you.

Harry- Well then good. C’mon Draco.

Draco- Where?

Harry- You’ll see.

 

Harry took Draco back to their rooms. Ginny was there and she and Pansy were playing with Lily.

 

Harry- How long has she been up?

Ginny- Not long. She had her milk. We are playing with her now.  Do you need her?

Harry- Keep her busy.

 

He dragged Draco into his room and locked the door. He turned to his lover.

 

Harry- I won the game.

Draco- I know that.

Harry- Where is my prize?

 

 Draco smirked at him. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and kissed him. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck. The kiss that started innocently soon filled with need and passion. Draco took his time in undressing Harry. He peppered Harry’s neck with kisses and sucked at his sensitive spot at the base of his neck. Harry shuddered in his arms. He tugged at Draco’s cloths and Draco let Harry undress him. Draco led Harry to the bed and laid him down. He started to kiss Harry; on the forehead, eyelids, nose, a peck on the lips. He trailed his kisses from Harry’s neck, over his chest and down to Harry’s stomach. His fingers massaged Harry’s sides as he continued to kiss his lover. Harry was basking in the love that Draco was showing him. It had been a long time since they actually had sex. Minor blow-jobs were there but Harry absolutely needed to be connected to Draco. By the time Draco was done lavishing Harry with kisses, Harry was rock hard and leaking. Draco was in a similar state. Draco kissed Harry on the mouth as he stared to grind on him. Harry arched his back in pleasure and tightly wrapped his arms around Draco. Draco lifted Harry’s legs up and trailed a finger down to Harry tight entrance. He traced the rim with his finger, making the smaller boy whimper slightly. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

 

Draco- It has been so long.

Harry- I know. That is why I need you now. Please.

Draco- Your wish is my command.

 

Draco sat up and located his wand. He muttered a lubrication spell on his fingers. He slowly pressed one inside Harry’s tight entrance. Harry’s breath hitched as he slowly relaxed around the long and slender finger. Draco stopped when he had his finger fully inside Harry and looked at him. Harry nodded. Draco pulled out and added another finger. Slowly he had four fingers inside Harry, working his shuddering and whimpering lover open. Harry was panting hard as he pulled Draco down for a kiss. They parted and Draco ordered Harry to go on his hands and knees. Harry obliged and did just that. Draco trailed his tongue down Harry’s spinal cord and kissed the base. He had his fingers inside Harry waiting for Harry to give him the signal to take him. He didn’t have to wait long. Harry braced himself on the headboard as Draco’s big cock breached him. Harry’s eyes rolled at the back of his head as he relished Draco’s length inside him. Draco moved out and pushed in again. Soon they set up a pace which became hard and fast as time went on. Harry soon found himself lying on stomach on the bed as Draco stared to pound inside him, hitting his prostate and making him scream and moan out to Draco to go faster. Harry’s cock was getting rubbed between his body and the bed sheets. He was gasping at the pressure inside him and felt very close to climaxing.

 

Harry- I…I am…nungh…of Merlin!...m gonna… Draco…harder…please

Draco pulled out from Harry and turned him. He grabbed Harry’s leaking member and after a few well-skilled tugs and twists, Harry’s cock exploded, releasing strips of white cum on his stomach and Draco’s fingers. Draco slid his finger inside the limp boy and coated Harry’s inside with his own cum. He then pushed his cock inside Harry with one single thrust. Harry yelled out Draco’s name as Draco began his merciless thrusting. Draco held Harry down on the bed by pinning his shoulder with one hand as his other stroked Harry’s sensitive cock. Harry was a mess beneath Draco and was slowing getting hard gain. Draco released Harry, earning a protest from the boy. He slid all is fingers inside Harry and kept on pushing. Harry’s eyes widened as he felt Draco’s entire fist inside him and Draco capable fingers playing with his prostate. He was panting hard and fast as Draco moved his fist in and out. Harry moved his hips with Draco movements and soon the pain turned into pleasure. By the time Draco was done fisting Harry, the smaller boy was begging for his second release. Draco pulled his fist out and pushed his cock inside Harry slightly gaping hole. He rammed into his lover, hitting on his prostate. Harry was at Draco’s mercy and he loved every second of it.  Both reached their climax together as Draco prevented Harry form screaming by kissing him. They lay on the bed, tired but satisfied. Draco used his wand to clean them up, heal Harry completely and rid the room from the smell of sex. Harry lay is head on Draco’s chest as Draco played with his hair.

 

Harry- Do you think we are capable enough to raise two children?

Draco- I trust you Harry. I trust us. We will get through everything.

Harry- I trust you and us too.

Draco- What is bothering you, Harry?

Harry- I never had a good childhood before. I want to give Lily and our new child everything that is possible. It’s just that… I am not sure… whether I will be around to enjoy them…

 

Draco abruptly sat him. Harry startled, sat up as well. Draco looked at his lover and kissed him on the lip. He touched his forehead to Harry’s.

 

Draco- Please, don’t say that. I have never allowed myself to love anyone as much as I love you. I don’t know what made me fall for you, but I did. I fell for my arch-enemy. There was always something in you that always infuriated me. It is that stupid self-sacrificing Gryffindor in you that made me angry. Now it just makes me worried. Malfoys don’t dwell on feelings so vulnerable. The only other person who was as close to me as you are is my mother. She is gone. I have you and Lily and that little one who is coming. I can’t raise them alone Harry. I will need you with me. So you will come out alive through this. I don’t care what happens to me, but you will have to live.

 

Harry cupped Draco’s cheeks.

 

Harry- I need you too. I can’t imagine a life without you. If I have to live, so do you. There is no way I am letting you go. There is just… this prophecy which says that it is either me or him. It says “ Neither shall live while the other survives”. You understand the risks don’t you.

Draco- Let Voldemort be the one to die.

Harry- We are all working on that.

 

Draco sighed and lay back on the bed. Harry followed him and they looked at each other. Green met grey and everything ceased to exist.

 

Draco- Sometimes I feel like hiding you away where no one will touch you.

Harry- I feel the same, Draco. But now I have Lily and our new child. I have you. I have a new reason to fight now. I have a family.

 

They leaned in and kissed each other softly. Harry sighed as Draco wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Harry pressed his face in the crook of Draco’s neck and breathed in the apple scent that seemed to define Draco. He just wanted to spend his entire life with Draco’s arms around him. He curled up further into the embrace and smile when he felt Draco kiss his hair.

 

Draco- Go to sleep Harry.

 

Harry slowly let Draco’s stroking fingers in his hair to lull him into sleep.

 

The day passed eventless. Two days later, Slytherin beat Hufflepuff in Quidditch. The final match will be Gryffindor Vs Slytherin. Both the teams were rigorous in their training. Both Draco and Harry decided that they will not allow their relationship come in between them and their House-Cup. Draco had openly challenged Harry during dinner. This year, Slytherin will catch the Snitch. Harry had accepted the challenge. The whole school was waiting with anticipation for the match that would occur between the two now best-friends. This ‘best-friend’ notion rose because of many reasons. 1- Harry and Draco had the same classes. 2-They shared the same quarters. 3- Harry was always surrounded by Draco and his Slytherin friends when Harry was not with Hermione and Ron.

The whole school suffered collective shock when Draco hexed McGill and gave a month’s detention with Severus for calling Hermione a Mudblood and dragged an equally shocked Hermione out from the Great Hall, a smirking Harry and flabbergasted Ron following them. Ginny had the pleasure to explain that Draco hated it if anyone insulted Hermione because he was working on a promise to her and that included punishing people who insulted Hermione with that particular word or any other word. Soon it was revealed that Draco was suddenly fiercely defending the people once he hated before claiming that no one else was worthy enough to insult them. This new development caused everyone to wait for the Gryffindor Vs Slytherin match. It arrived quickly and it was on a Saturday. At 10 o’ clock sharp the match began. Both Draco and Harry and decided to make a grand entry. Lee Jordan was the announcer as usual.

 

Lee- TODAY IS THE MOST ANTICIPATED DAY! THE FINALS OF THE INTER-HOUSE QUIDDITCH COMPETION AND IT IS GRYFFINDOR Vs THE SLYTHERINS!!!!!!!!!

 

At this the whole pitch erupted into wild cheers.

 

Lee- PLEASE WELCOME….THE GRYFFINDORS!!!!!!!

 

The Gryffindor team flew out from their hiding place in full speed, circling the stadium in an arrow formation with Harry at the head. He was flanked by Ginny and Ron. Beside Ron were the two Beaters, Brick Madison and Scarlet Avery. Beside Ginny were the other Chasers, Jason Greene and Alicia Mark. The team made a lap of the stadium with some impressive moves and went to hover at their side of the pitch. Ron took his place as Keeper. Ginny, Greene and Mark were flanking him. The Beaters were hovering somewhere above Harry.  Lee had announced their names as they had entered the pitch.

 

Lee- NOW! PLEEEEEEASE WELCOME!!!!! THE SLYTHERINS!!!!!!!!!!!

 

The Slytherin team shot out from outside the stadium in hawk formation with Draco at the head. They shot up in the sky and then dove down on the pitch before breaking their formation and flying in different directions, lapping the pitch and taking their positions at their side of the Pitch.

 

Lee- MADAM HOOTCH RELEASES THE QUAFFLE, FOLLOWED BY THE NASTY BLUDGERS. SHE IS HOLDING THE SNITCH. CAPTAINS SHAKE HANDS!

 

Harry and Draco flew towards each other and shook hands.

 

Draco- Good Luck Potter.

Harry- You too, Malfoy.

 

They smirked at each other and flew away to take their positions. Madam Hooch released the Snitch which immediately shot up in the sky with Draco and Harry hot on its trail. They had both decided to let their team mates make the scores as they wanted to focus only on the Snitch. They shot up and hovered away from the game which had started below. Their eyes darted around the pitch, searching for the Snitch. Gryffindor was leading the game with a hundred points. Draco could care less. He just wanted to catch the snitch before Harry. After half an hour both the Seekers spotted the Snitch. It was high up in the sky and was teasing them both. Draco narrowed his eyes and he shot up. That dratted ball was his. He sped up and up and was soon joined by Harry. They flew parallel as the Snitch took them higher and higher. Suddenly the Snitch stopped, hovered and dove. Draco and Harry heard each other curse as the broke their line and dove down, flying parallel again. They were nearing the ground in high speed and Lee Jordan’s comment was dimly heard over the rush of wind and the ringing of the ear. Harry suddenly faltered, his vision was suddenly clouded by the sight of a bloody sickly white feet walking through stone floors and descending down the stairs. The feet stopped at a door and it opened. A figure was chained to the wall. The vision was blurred and it went as suddenly as it came. When Harry’s eyes cleared out he saw that he was very close to the ground. He was about to turn when white hot pain exploded in his head and his scar began to hurt too much for his own good. The last thing he felt was a body colliding with his before everything went dark.

 Draco’s heart was ready to come out from his chest. Snitch be damned, he threw himself on Harry so that he was between Harry and the ground. The crash was not as bad as he had anticipated. Someone (he was ready to bet that it was Dumbledore) had anticipated the fall and had used a cushioning charm on the whole field. Draco was sure about the charm because he had slid a few paces due to the crash. Harry was secured in his arms and he dimly registered that he had caught the Snitch. When the momentum stopped he looked at the boy in his arms. Harry was unconscious. Draco’s panic was threatening to rise from his chest but he squashed it down. He will not lose his mind and stay calm. Soon someone gently tugged Harry from above him and helped him sit up. He might have hurt his head as a dizzy spell hit him. He was about to fall back but was prevented by a soft body behind him. He slowly adjusted to his surroundings. The fall was harsh. He did not bother to think from how high they fell. The only thing that bothered him was if he or Harry broke any bones. Their speed was pretty high. A potion was shoved inside his mouth which he gulped. Slowly the rest of the world came to focus. The sounds of the students were heard and he finally registered what was being said to him. He looked up to see Pansy looking at him worriedly. He cleared his voice.

 

Draco- Harry?

Pansy- He is taken to the Infirmary. C’mon Draco, get up. You need to go there as well.

 

Draco obliged her without protest. Somewhere he heard that Gryffindor won the match but the Snitch belonged to Slytherin.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3


End file.
